Love Never Was Easy
by Morine123
Summary: What if Edward and Bella had a boy instead of Reneesme? 18 years later their lives are impacted by yet another love story. It's AU, and in character. The same events of Breaking Dawn are still played except the imprint. Son of EXB and OC. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I don't really know if I will continue with this story. But I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! I was going to write an angst story, but The Office's JAM made me too happy. So here I am writing a romance, that I am pretty sure has been done before. Well I hope everyone likes it!**

**Title: Lover Never Was Easy **

**Chapter: One**

**Rating: PG to PG-13. (T)**

**Summary: What if Edward and Bella had a boy instead of Reneesme? 18 years later their lives are impacted by yet another love story. It's AU but for the most part, in character. The same events of Breaking Dawn are still played except for the imprint. Does true love really conquer all?**

CHAPTER ONE

Sigh. That's all I have to say about high school. Sure it's a normal teenage experience and everything, but come on. I already know everything. And it's not like my family is even sociable with anyone. We're the outcasts everywhere we go. So really why go to high school? It made no sense to me.

I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Anthony Carl Masen. Well the last name is actually "Cullen." But for _high school, _we wanted to seem normal. So my mom and I took my dad's human name.

I'm the son of Edward and Bella Cullen…Masen…whatever. I am 18 years old both physically and mentally. So I have been on this earth for 18 years. I stopped growing a few years ago, and I was totally okay with that.

I have a power, it is sort of like the opposite of my dad's power. I can let people read my mind when I touch their face. I think it's a pretty lame power if you ask me. Why would I want people reading my mind anyways? And why would I go around touching people's faces?

I can run and hunt like the rest of my family, I have strong skin, but yet I'm still soft and warm to touch. Not like I touch anyone anyways. I drink blood but I can also eat human food. I prefer blood. Human food just tastes terrible. Sure I could eat it and everything, but it's gross.

We have been living in Alaska for four years now. It was our senior year of high school and next year would be my first year of college…woohoo. So here I was, the second day of my senior year.

We went to another high school in Alaska, but Jasper got into some fight with the history teacher, so we decided to go to another high school. Well at least we didn't have to move again.

I was in my third period class, math. Ugh. It's not that I don't like math. I actually like math. I actually do like learning. I guess that I am kind of a geek. I don't really talk to anyone that much. I mean I talk to my family and all, and people always try to talk to me in the hallways, but once they saw past my, what my mother calls, "beautiful" looks, they realized that my shy personality just wasn't worth it.

We were going over parabola's…again. Ugh, I just don't see why high school was really necessary, I have already learned everything. I tried reasoning to my parents about this, but they said I needed more human experiences. I guess it was also for the rest of my family, going to school made them feel more human. I guess I could tough it out for them.

We were already five minutes into the class and the teacher had already lost my attention. I was mindlessly doodling on my notebook when I heard the door open. The first thing I heard was the teacher's scolding voice.

"You're late."

The person who walked into the room then said, "Yeah, sorry. I just had to talk to my other teacher, here I brought I note." I realized the voice was a female's, and it was beautiful.

"Okay, just don't let it happen again. Um, for seats…just sit next to Mr. Masen over there."

My head shot up, it was just a natural response at someone calling my name. A minute later the girl sat next to me. I turned my head to look at her. She was probably the most beautiful being that I had ever seen, and I lived in a house of vampires.

She smiled at me as she sat down and I returned the smile. She put her book bag on the floor and got her notebook out. She took out a pen…interesting, being that we're in a math class.

Whatever, she probably just didn't have a pencil. Maybe I should offer her one…no, she might be a little freaked out. And maybe she didn't like pencils. Maybe she didn't like how they smudged when you wrote with them. Or maybe she just liked pens.

Wait, why am I even thinking about this?

She started copying the problems down from the board. She seemed really concentrated on her writing so I looked over to her, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

She had pretty, light brown eyes. Her hair was long and curly, not really curly, but the curls were there, and they were definitely natural. The color of her hair was light brown, with hints of red. I couldn't really tell how tall she was, but I would estimate around 5 foot 5. I looked back at her gorgeous face. I realized that she wasn't wearing any make-up, well maybe something on her lips, but that was about it.

She caught me looking at her and I immediately looked down. But before I did so I saw her smile a bit. I tried my hardest not to look at her for the rest of class. Soon, but not too soon, the class was over. I didn't want to leave this beautiful girl, I didn't even know her name, or even if I was in any other classes with her, but I didn't really care.

Once the bell rung she collected her things and headed off to her next class. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I sighed and got my things together. I had a free period next so I went to the library. I looked around for a little bit and then found a book that I hadn't yet read.

After about ten pages into the book, three minutes later I felt the seat next to be move. I looked over from my book and saw my dad sitting next to me.

"Hey dad."

He smiled, "I hear you've been thinking a lot about pens lately."

"You told me you wouldn't look into my mind!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was bored, your mind was just calling out to me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I really would like it if you didn't look into my mind when you're bored."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess." I paused for a second, "Did you tell mom?"

He raised an eyebrow and I thought, _about the girl?_

He smiled, "Nah, it's really none of my business. It's your crush, not ours."

Then my dad looked at his watch, "I got to go, you're mom's waiting for me."

"See you later."

He got up and left me alone once again. I couldn't get the beautiful girl's face out of my mind. She had a wonderful smile. Sigh. I guess my dad was right, I did have a crush…it just felt like it was more than that.

**I know that this chapter is short! But I will try to make the chapters a lot longer. I would really love it if you guys told me what you think! I accept anonymous reviews, so you don't need to have an account or anything. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter two :D. **

**Title: Lover Never Was Easy**

**Chapter: Two **

**Rating: PG to PG-13. (T)**

**Summary: What if Edward and Bella had a boy instead of Reneesme? 18 years later their lives are impacted by yet another love story. It's AU but for the most part, in character. The same events of Breaking Dawn are still played except for the imprint. Does true love really conquer all?**

CHAPTER DOS

Well today was officially the best day of school in my entire life. I found out that I had three classes with the beautiful girl. I had math, Spanish, and English with her. And I found out her name.

Abigail Smith.

The name was even beautiful. Abigail, wait, maybe she wanted to be called Abby...or Gail, or Liagiba (Abigail backwards), or maybe she went by her middle name, which was unknown to me. Sigh, I didn't really hear anyone talking to her, maybe I would find out tomorrow.

And we had a conversation. It was during English. She dropped her notebook and I said, "Here you go," I handed the notebook back to her and she smiled and said, "Thanks." That "thanks" probably just made my day, week, year, decade, century, life. Maybe I can drop my notebook tomorrow and she can say, "Here you go." That would be four words in total, but I wasn't counting. But that sounds kind of desperate.

We sit next to each other in math and I sit one row behind her in Spanish. In English we sit in a circle, so I can still see her. Wow, I am really started to sound like a stalker. But it's not like I can help it but think about her.

Well at least my dad is the only one who knows that I think about her all the time. I made him swear not to tell mom anything. And I trust him with that. And nothing has really happened, and I doubt anything is going to happen, so I don't think Alice knows. Plus Alice never really was able to see things extremely clearly when it came to me.

When I was younger I called my aunts and uncles, aunts and uncles. But as I got older, and we all became the same age, I figured that I might as well just call them by their first names. I still call my parents mom and dad though, I guess it was a habit that I will never really grow out of.

So today was not so bad. I skipped lunch, what was the point of it? To talk to my family? Psh, I talked to them all the time, sometimes I just wanted to be by myself for a little while, 40 minutes really wasn't too big of a deal. I figured that I would do my homework and read a bit during that time. It's not like my homework took any longer than 40 minutes anyways.

Once the day was over we all went home. We went running for a little bit, everyone else stayed out a little longer, but I decided to go home. It wasn't late, but I was getting tired. And the sooner I fell asleep, the sooner I woke up, and the sooner I could get to school, and the sooner I could see Abigail. I was starting to sound like a teenage girl, and I really didn't care.

I jumped into the shower and let the heat relax me. I jumped out of the shower and put some sweat pants and a t-shirt on. I smiled, I was the only one in this house with sweatpants. Alice wouldn't let anyone else wear them. But I was an exception because I slept in sweatpants.

I brushed my already perfectly white teeth. I dried my hair with a towel. My hair color wasn't exactly the same color as my dad's, it was a little darker, sort of like the combination of my two parents.

I walked back to my bedroom and sat down on the bed. Before turning off the lights I laid down and looked at the ceiling.

Abigail.

She was all I could think about lately. Why was that? She was beautiful. Yes. And though I haven't really talked to her yet, she seemed very kind and caring. And she had the most wonderful smile ever. It was the kind of smile that you could wake up every morning to, and it would immediately make your day.

I reached over and turned of my light. I got under the covers and let sleep invade my mind. All of my dreams were centered around one thing and one thing only, Abigail.

I had one specific dream that I remembered.

_I was sitting on a swing with Abigail in my lap, I was gently rocking us back and forth with my legs. Her head was leaning on my chest and one of my arms was wrapped around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head and she looked up and smiled at me. _

It was probably the most perfect dream ever, and I would never forget it.

**Abigail's Point of View**

It was annoying because the first day of school I was sick, okay not like deadly sick, but sick enough that Aunt Carol wouldn't let me leave the house. I didn't want to miss the first day of school because that's when everyone can reunite with their friends and there's just a very happy atmosphere. But by the second and third day everyone gets sad because summer vacation is over and they actually had to do work.

So I walked in the second day of school. My two friends Katie and Vanessa were happy that I was back, we didn't get to talk that much over the summer because my aunt decided that she wanted to live life to the fullest and spend the summer in California. Which I still don't get, but I wasn't going to question it.

I walked up to the school and Katie and Vanessa were waiting for me. They waved when they saw me and I waved back.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you again."

Katie said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Did I miss anything important while I was gone?"

Vanessa shook her head, "No, there's a family of new kids but that's about it."

"Oh, okay. Well I gotta head to class, see you guys at lunch!"

"Bye!"

Although we all were friends, Vanessa and Katie were still a lot closer to each other than they were with me. We only started being friends in high school but they knew each other their entire lives.

I had gym first period. We just spent the whole class talking about how to change into our gym clothes every day and that we need to respect each other and not write on the lockers. I zoned out for pretty much the entire class.

I had global next. We were going over the syllabus. Nothing exciting there. She was talking about a project and a sheet that we got yesterday. I had to talk to her after class about that. She took five minutes just to find the rubric and she had to write a note for my next class, math.

I liked math, I really did, but it was just too easy for me. When I walked into math class the teacher was mad at me for being late, which was not my fault. I was late for class and I had a note, it's not like I did it on purpose.

She had me sit down next to a boy with the last name of Masen. When she called his name his head immediately shot up and I saw his face. His beautiful, gorgeous, adorable face.

He had warm green eyes. His hair was kind of messy and neat at the same time. It was brown with a small reddish tint to it, but it was mostly brown. His face was masculine but boyish at the same time. His face was pale, not ghostly pale, but pale. His lips weren't too big and they weren't too small…they were just…perfect.

I took my seat next to him. When I turned my head to look at him I found him staring at me. I smiled at him and then got out my notebook and a pen,

My hands were shaking. _Don't do anything stupid Abigail. _

I didn't look at him for the entire class. I knew that if I did I would be completely lost. And he would catch me staring. I left math class quickly, afraid that if I stayed longer I would say something stupid.

When lunch came around I looked for him. I sat down next to Katie and Vanessa. They could tell that my mind was other places so they tried not to bother me. I saw the new family, I think that they were part of Anthony's family. They were all beautiful, not as beautiful as Anthony, but still beautiful.

I figured out that I had Spanish and English with Anthony. It was kind of annoying because I sat on seat in front of him in Spanish so I wouldn't be able to see him or anything like that.

The end of the day came and I let out a big sigh. Why was I still thinking about Anthony Masen?

**Anthony's Point of View**

The rest of the week went by pretty slowly. Abigail and I didn't talk at all, we didn't even introduce ourselves. We never really got a chance to. We only saw each other during class, and we couldn't talk then.

Sometimes I would see her in the hallway, and if she saw me she would smile and I would smile back and my heart would do little flips, which was completely normal when a beautiful girl smiles at you.

I've never had a crush before, so I didn't exactly know how to deal with it. And I definitely wasn't going to talk to any of my family about it. I didn't want them to know about my feelings towards Abigail.

I was okay with my dad knowing, he wouldn't torment me about it. But my dad wasn't exactly good in the crush department. He was with mom, and that was it. And their relationship wasn't exactly…normal. So I guess I was on my own.

* * *

It was now Tuesday, the second week of school. The second week of knowing the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. Sigh, the crush was getting more and more serious. I constantly was thinking about her. I made sure not to touch anyone's face during this past week.

I was sitting in history class. Just waiting for the bell to ring. A few moments later it finally rang. Quickly I got out of my seat and bolted to math class. I got to my seat and took out my notebook and a pencil.

I waited approximately one minute and forty nine seconds before Abigail walked into the room. She smiled as she sat next to me. She usually wasn't early to class, but now we had a few minutes to spare.

She sat down next to me and smiled, "Hey what's up?"

My mind was in shock for a second, she said something to me! "Hey, not much. What about you?"

"Ugh, history test."

"How was it?" _Think of something smart to say. _

"It was okay, I just got no sleep studying for it."

"Well I hear that we have a sub in this class, maybe you can catch up on your sleep." _You probably sleep beautifully. _

She let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, maybe."

She got out her notebook and then looked around in her bag for a pen. After a few moments of looking for a pen she turned to me and said, "Anthony?"

Oh my god, she knew my name. SHE KNEW MY NAME. "Yeah?"

"Um, do you mind if I borrowed a pen? I'm really sorry, I just can't find mine."

"Oh yeah, sure." I reached into a bag and before I took a pen out, I looked up to her, "Black or blue?"

She laughed, _so beautiful_, "Surprise me."

I decided on black, it was simple and I saw her writing with black ink often. I was not stalking her, I just knew that the ratio of times that she used black to the ratio of times that she used blue was 3 to 1.

That did not make me a stalker.

I got the pen out of the bag, wait, I should have asked if she wanted a clicky pen or one with a cap. What if she didn't like pens with caps? Would she be offended if I gave her the wrong kind of pen? Well too late now. I guess that the capped one would just have to do.

"Thanks."

"No problem." _Thank god, she doesn't hate me for giving her a pen with a cap. _

Then the sub walked into the room. She turned on a movie about the creation of parabola's, fun. She sat in the teacher's desk and started reading a book. I could tell that she cared _so_ much about our education. She didn't even tell us that we needed to take notes or that we would be tested on it or anything. She just turned it on.

I heard Abigail mumble next to me, "Well this is going to be such an exciting and successful class."

I laughed, "I don't know, I think that we will really need to know about the history about parabolas for our future. Not knowing about this could be a life or death experience."

She turned to look at me and then started cracking up. I couldn't help but start laughing too, it was contagious. A few minutes later we stopped laughing. It wasn't really that funny, but that honestly didn't really matter. I would need to make her laugh more, it was beautiful.

The class went by quickly. We spent most of the period talking to each other about anything really. For once I actually didn't want this class to end. I wanted it to go on forever, well maybe not forever, but for a while. The bell rung all too soon and we both got our bags together.

She didn't leave right away as she usually did. She put her bag over one arm and then turned to me, "What period do you have lunch?"

"5th."

"Really? Me too, I wonder why I've never seen you. Well it's a big cafeteria so I guess that we've just missed each other. What class do you have next?"

"Um, I've got a free, how about you?"

"Ugh, lucky. I have science next. So I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Um, yeah."

She smiled and then started walking away, before she got too far she turned back, "Oh wait, here's your pen."

She handed the pen back to me, "No it's okay. You'll need something to write with."

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

She smiled eve wider, "Okay thanks. Bye!"

And with that she left for science. I guess I wouldn't be skipping lunch anymore.

**I just finished chapter 7 in Anthony's point of view. But if you guys like Abigail's point of view I could write some more in her point of view as well. Tell me what you guys think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I would like you all to know that for the most part, unless you would like me to, or ask me to, I don't really reply to reviews. If there is a question about the story that won't be questioned in further chapters, I will answer it. But if it will be answered, then you will get your answer through the chapters. I do reply to PMs all the time. So, if you want me to reply to reviews, just tell me and I'll reply to them!**

**Also, someone asked me why, if i had up to chapter 7 (now 9) why I didn't post it, it's because, they're not edited and I want to make them longer. I usually post every night (as long as I have the chapters) from around 7:00 to 9:00. If I don't post for about a week, I might have forgotten, so just PM to remind me. But don't worry, there are A LOT more chapters of this story to come. **

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SAN

I went back to the library and did all of my homework for the day. I figured since I wouldn't be doing it during lunch that I should get it over with now. I was just finished when my dad came in and sat next to me, "Hey Anthony."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I hear that you're finally deciding to come to lunch today."

"What did I say about listening on my thoughts?"

"I wasn't listening on _your_ thoughts, I was listening on Abigail's"

I looked at him in shock, "Dad, it's her mind, give her some privacy."

"I only listened in for a moment. I swear. I just wanted to tell you that Alice is overly excited that you are sitting with us today. I am just giving you a fair warning."

"Um…thanks…" I was a little confused, Alice is always like that. I could tell that he was hiding something from me but I didn't push it.

He got up, "I'm just going to put some things in my locker, I'll see you next period at lunch though."

I looked around, there were some other people in the library, "Bye…Edward."

He laughed, "Bye Anthony."

He walked away from me but before he turned the corner he said, "Oh, and by the way, she thinks that you're handsome."

I sat there in shock. Abigail Smith, the most beautiful girl in the entire world, thought that I, Anthony Carl Masen- Cullen, was handsome.

Wow.

Just wow. I mean sure, people told me that I was attractive, but it felt different if she thought it. It didn't really matter to me what everyone else thought. But what she thought, that definitely mattered. Well, lunch couldn't come faster, that's for sure.

Once the bell rang I made my way over to the cafeteria. My family was sitting at a table in the back corner of the room. I looked and a few tables over, Abigail was sitting with two of her friends whose names I did not know. Abigail wasn't very popular. She wasn't unpopular either though. She only had a few friends, but everyone was nice and friendly to her.

I looked between the two tables. My mom had already spotted me and smiled. I smiled back at her. Abigail was into a conversation with her two friends. She was smiling and laughing with them. She looked so happy. I looked back and forth between the two tables and weighed my options.

If I sat with my family, Abigail might notice and never talk to me again. She would probably hate me forever and think that I hated her. And she would probably be offended and think that I was rude.

But maybe she would understand that I would want to sit with my family, maybe she would respect me more for it. Or maybe she would hate me for it? Sigh.

But what if I sat with Abigail? I would get to be the one to make her laugh and smile, and I would get to know her friends. I could be a little more part of her life. She would be happy that I remembered her and then we could talk more. But maybe she didn't actually want me to sit next to her, maybe she just wanted to say hi and go on with the rest of her life.

And then there was the fact of my entire family knowing that I befriended a human. I would never hear the end of it from any of them. Mom would be over happy for me. Alice would already be planning a shopping trip. My dad already knew, so no big deal there. And Emmett and Jasper would never let me live it down.

And my dad already told me how excited everyone was that I was coming to lunch today. I didn't want to let them down or make them feel bad. But Abigail also looked pretty happy that I was coming to lunch today…Ugh, why must this be so complicated?

So what did I do? I sat with my family. Maybe Abigail wouldn't notice?

"Hey guys,"

Emmett smiled, "Nice of you to join us."

"I hope I haven't missed anything too interesting?"

Then Alice spoke up, "We're all going on a hunting trip except for you and your parents."

"…Why?"

Alice then said, "What do you mean why? We just are."

"Um, okay." I was confused, I mean everyone took different hunting trips all the time. Sometimes I would stay with just my dad, or just the guys, or just the other girls, or whatever, but nobody ever planned it, "When are you guys leaving?"

Then my mom said, "They're leaving Friday just before the snow storm."

I turned to my mom, confused, "You didn't want to leave for the snow storm?" I knew that my mom always hated snow.

My dad put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She shook her head, "We won't go out anyways."

"Okay."

I tried hard, I really did. And I was extremely proud of myself. I did not once look Abigail's way for over ten minutes. And I tried to keep it up, really I did. But I just couldn't help myself. I had to look, once. I just had to.

So while everyone was in a deep conversation about whose arms were longer, I turned my head towards her table.

She had finished her lunch and was now sitting, doodling in her notebook while her two friends were in their own conversation. I suddenly felt bad. If I were sitting next to her then she would have someone to talk to. Unless she didn't want to talk to me.

After about a minute of me just staring at her she tilted her head up and her eyes locked with mine. I felt myself unable to move, unable to think. After what felt like a lifetime of getting lost in those wonderful eyes, she smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

Her friend waved her hand in front of her face and I heard a "Hello, earth to Abigail."

She snapped her eyes away from mine and jumped a bit then I heard her say, "Sorry, I was just a bit, um distracted."

I looked back at my family and found my dad staring at me. _What?_

He mouthed, "We'll talk later." I just nodded my head, was I in trouble?

The bell rung and I gathered my stuff together. I had Spanish next period, with Abigail. And I wanted to walk to class with her.

"I'll see you guys later."

I saw some odd looks from my family. Alice gave me a confused expression. And my mom turned to look at my dad with a worried expression on her face. I felt bad for upsetting mom, but I really wanted to talk to Abigail.

I saw my dad kiss her cheek and heard him said, "Don't worry about it, love." My mom immediately relaxed.

I walked as fast as I could to Abigail who was already out the door. I caught up to her and started to walk next to her.

"Hey Abigail!"

She turned her head to me and smiled, "Hey Anthony! Spanish next huh?" _She's not mad, thank god. And she doesn't seem like she hates me. _

I nodded my head, so she knew that we had Spanish together hmm…

She continued, her lips not smiling as much, "Spanish is my worst subject. I was never really good to languages. I switched to French one year and that didn't really work out for me."

"I could help you if you want? I mean I'm pretty fluent in Spanish." _Did I sound like I was bragging? Because I wasn't I just wanted to help her. _

"Really?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, sure."

She smiled, "Thank you so much. I was afraid that I would fail the course."

"No problem."

We made it to the Spanish room and both walked in. She sat in the seat in front of me and I sat in the seat behind her.

She had beautiful hair. I felt the need to play with it, and kiss it, and run my fingers through it. Sigh. I wanted nothing than more to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to make her laugh and smile forever. I wanted to make her happy.

Before the teacher walked into the room she turned around and smiled at me. And I knew right then and there, that I was hopelessly in love with Abigail Smith.

**Abigail's Point of View**

Oh god, how stupid could I be? Sure, I got the courage to talk to Anthony. But he probably just thought of me as a friend. Not even, an acquaintance probably, he lended me a pen, so what? It's a pen. It was a pretty perfect pen though…

Ugh, why was I so stupid? I sounded desperate, _So, I'll see you at lunch? _

Ugh, he probably didn't want to see me at lunch. I shouldn't have talked to him, he probably thought that I was just some stupid girl who forgot her pen. And I actually did forget my pen, I didn't do it just to talk to him.

So here I was sitting at the lunch table. When he walked in I didn't see him at first, but then he walked right by my table to sit with his family. Which was great, I mean if I had siblings, I would probably sit with them as well. But he didn't say hi or anything.

Vanessa and Katie were having a conversation about what was better, Macs or PCs, I honestly couldn't care less. So I was doodling in my sketchbook mindlessly. Well not mindlessly, I was thinking of Anthony of course and how much he probably hated me.

About five minutes later I felt a pair of eyes on me, so I looked up. Anthony Masen was looking directly at me. His beautiful emerald eyes were looking directly at my brown ones. After what felt like a life time I smiled and he smiled back.

_Maybe he didn't hate me?_

After I smiled Katie waved a hand in front of my face, "Hello? Earth to Abigail."

I turned my head to look at her, "Oh, sorry, I got a little um distracted."

"Oh, you were just zoning out, wanted to make sure that you were still here with us."

"Yeah, I'm still here."

Katie smiled, "Good."

The bell then rung and I got my stuff together. I said goodbye to Vanessa and Katie and then made my way so Spanish, which I was failing, miserably. I would probably need to get a tutor or something.

Just after I walked out the door I felt someone next to me, Anthony. I immediately smiled, _he didn't hate me!_

We talked all the way to Spanish and he said that he would help me not fail the subject! Happiest moment of my life. _He didn't hate me!_

We made it to the classroom and I sat in front of him. Right before the class started I turned around and smiled at him, what made me do it? I have no idea. But after he smiled back at me, I realized one thing,

_I was falling in love with Anthony Masen._

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you guys think! And reviews also help remind me to update. I accept anonymous reviews, so you don't need to have an account or log in or anything to review.I plan on updating tomorrow night from around 7:00 to 9:00, so look out for me then! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to say, that I got a lot of story alerts and that's great! I'm really happy that people are enjoying this story and want to read more of it. But I only got a few reviews. I'm not the kind of author that won't post unless I get a lot of reviews, I'm just saying that the more reviews, the longer chapters. So, thanks for reading! **

CHAPTER FOUR

English class was a total and complete waste of time. We had a vocabulary test. I didn't study for it, I already knew all of the words.

I snuck a few peaks at Abigail. She didn't seem to have too much trouble with the test, she didn't look really stressed out or anything. She looked pretty relaxed actually.

The test was over along with the day. I sighed, I wanted to have more classes with her. I wanted to talk to her more. I wanted to hear her laugh more. I got into my car and started driving home. Everyone else was already at home probably, I was driving extremely slow today.

I turned on the radio just to distract my mind a little bit. But Abigail wouldn't get out of my mind, and oddly enough, I didn't want her to get out of my mind.

Once I got home I saw Esme and my mom talking. Emmett, Jasper and my dad were playing some video game. Well Emmett and Jasper were playing, my dad was just watching.

Once I walked into the room everyone turned to me. I just stood there for a second, "I uh, drove slowly today."

Then I started heading towards my room, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

I headed up the stairs and threw my bag somewhere in my room. I sat on the windowsill and just looked out into the forest. A few minutes later my dad came in to my room. I forgot that we needed to talk. Oh well, might as well get it over with.

"Hey dad."

"We need to talk." He took the chair from my desk and moved it so that he was sitting across from me.

"Yeah, I know." We both didn't talk, we were never really good at these father-son heart to hearts.

He said, "We really aren't."

_Stop reading my mind. _

"Sorry, it's a habit, it's kind of hard to just turn it off."

"It's okay…what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's go for a run."

"Um, okay," we opened a window and started running. We stopped in the middle of the woods a few miles away.

I sat down on a log and turned to my father, _What do you want to talk about? _

He looked down for a moment then said, "Well, I've heard that you've been thinking about this Abigail girl."

I looked at the ground, it was kind of embarrassing to talk about.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I mean I thought about Bella all the time, I still do."

"Okay…" I didn't really understand where this conversation was going.

"I just wanted to say that if you needed anything, that I was here. I know that you don't really want anyone else, er aware of this. But it's okay to um think about Abigail, and you don't need to…okay I am completely making no sense with this."

I smiled, "It's okay dad, don't worry about it. I get what you're saying, kind of."

He smiled back at me, "Just know that, uh, I'm here."

"Thanks." I looked at the sky, it was getting dark.

My dad realized it was getting late, "Let's head back."

I nodded my head and we started running back to the house.

My dad went into his bedroom and I went in mine. I got showered and changed into my sweatpants- ha, take that Alice! I went to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I once again let thoughts of Abigail fill my unconscious mind.

It was now Thursday. We couldn't to school yesterday because it was sunny outside, meh, sun. I just sat in my room all day, playing the guitar. My dad always wanted me to play the piano, but I found guitars a lot more interesting. My mom and I learned how to play the guitar together. We learned how to play pretty quickly.

Abigail and I talked a lot. We actually became good friends, but that worried me. What if we were just friends? I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all. I wanted to be more than that, so much more than that. But if being friends meant that I could talk to her, then I was sort of content. Sort of, not really.

How can I be friends with someone who I want to pull in my arms and kiss every second of every day?

We were in English class now. Every so often I would look up at her and catch her looking at me and she would look down and vise versa. The bell in English rang, it was the end of the day, which meant that I had to leave Abigail yet again.

I got my books together and put them in my bag. Everyone left and Abigail and I were the only ones left in the room. Just as she was walking away from her desk, she tripped over one of the seats and started falling to the floor.

Immediately I took a big step over to her and held my arms out to catch her. One of my arms slid around her waist while my other hand went to cradle her head so it wouldn't hit the ground.

After that, I just kind of forgot everything. Everything sort of went in slow motion after that. The warmth of her body felt so good against mine. Her skin looked so smooth and soft, I just had to touch it…

I moved my hand from her head to her cheek. I ran my thumb over her cheek bone and found myself getting completely lost in her eyes again. Once I pulled away from her eyes I found her lips.

_So beautiful. _

I leaned down, ready to kiss her, she leaned forward a little bit too. Her arms moved to my shoulders, I leaned forward a bit further, my lips just barely grazing hers, with my hand still cradling her chee-

Oh my god. My hand, it was on her face. Oh my god.

Abigail's eyes were closed. I pulled back and removed my hand from her face as fast as possible. I put both arms around her waist to help her stand without falling. Her hands went to my upper arms to help steady herself. Once she was steadied I slowly pulled back and her arms dropped to her side.

"I…um…I'm sorry…um…are you…" gosh I was stuttering like an idiot, "Um are you okay?"

She nodded her head. Her head was looking towards the ground and a strand of hair fell into her face. I moved it back behind her ear. My hand grazed her face again.

_Stop it Anthony. Stop being so stupid. _

I am such an idiot. I was supposed to be careful and now the most beautiful girl of existence probably thought that I was even more of a freak then I already was.

And I was just standing in the middle of my English classroom just staring at Abigail like an idiot.

Quickly I picked up my bag and said, "Um, my family is waiting for me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded her head and then grabbed her bag. She walked out of the room and turned right. I walked out of the room and turned left.

I spent the rest of the night just thinking about what the heck I was going to do.

**As I was saying before, I would like more reviews for this story. My goal is at least FIVE. I don't have a beta for this story (and I'm not looking for one) but I would really like to know what everyone thinks of this story. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed! (Sorry for the cliffhanger). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the SEVEN reviews! That's two more then my goal. So I'm really happy right now. My friend is making a needle farm (she's growing needles), so that's why I didn't update sooner tonight. I just finished chapter 11, which is pretty sad, but it's the longest chapter so far! I want to edit it a little more, so yeah. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER GO

I drove as fast as I could possibly go. I got home as fast as I possibly good and once I parked the car, ran as fast as I could into the woods.

Once I felt far enough, a few hundred miles, I sat down leaning on a tree. I bent my legs and put my head in my hands.

What was I going to do?

The girl I had been crushing on, in love with for about a month thought that I was a freak. No, she knew I was a freak, because that's what I was.

_A freak. _

A freak that nobody wanted to be with. Not someone as beautiful as Abigail.

Gosh, why did I have to go and mess everything up? Now she would probably tell someone about what happened and then she would find out what we were and we would have to move and start high school all over again. Ugh.

But that's not even what bothered me the most, what bothered me the most is that I wouldn't be able to talk to her anymore. Or make her laugh. Or see her wonderful smile. I might never see her again and that just killed me.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't even care who it was, or why they were here.

"I told you that you could talk to me."

"Dad…"

"Don't get so worked up over this. It was an honest mistake. I looked into some of her thoughts. Her mind is more pre-occupied with the um, almost kiss actually. And don't be mad at me for listening in on her thoughts. I needed to know if she was going to be a threat."

I whispered, more to myself, "She thinks that I'm a freak."

"No, she actually doesn't. And you're not a freak."

"But she's going to realize."

My dad took a big, unnecessary breath, "She knows that you're not human."

My head immediately shot up, "What does she think I am?"

"She doesn't really know. She has no idea." He paused, "But I think that you should tell her."

I looked at him, confused, "But I thought that we weren't supposed to tell anyone what we were."

"I know but, obviously you can't just stay away from her, and from what I hear," I glared at him, "she's not a threat. I think that she would understand once you explained everything of course."

"What if she hates me for it?"

"She won't. Now come on." He got up and I got up after him, "Your mom's been worried."

"I figured. I'm just a little confused right now."

"It's okay. She understands. Let's go."

We ran back to the house. Everyone except for mom was ready to go on the hunting trip. They were leaving in a few minutes.

Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug, "Edward told me that you're a little down, feel better!"

I smiled, "Thanks Alice." She still didn't know about Abigail.

She smiled and walked to her car with Jasper following her. He shot me a smile and I felt a wave of calm spread over me. I mumbled a thanks and he left the room. Rosalie came up and put a hand on my cheek, she smiled, "Feel better. And try to stay out of trouble."

"Will do."

Her and Emmett then went to their car, Emmett screaming, "See you later kid!"

I laughed, "Bye Emmett."

Grandma kissed my cheek and hugged me then went with Grandpa to their own car. A minute later once all of the cars were gone it was just me and my parents. They were sitting on the couch, my dad's arm around my mom's shoulders.

I sat down next to mom and rested my head on her shoulder. I let out a content sigh, "Sorry that I've been kind of distant lately. It's just been really hectic."

She kissed the top of my head and smiled, "It's okay. I know high school isn't exactly the least complicated thing in the world. It's getting late, you should probably be heading to sleep."

I nodded my head and kissed her cheek then headed towards my bedroom. After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and so and so, I collapsed in bed. I couldn't help but worry about how my day would go tomorrow.

Math class.

Okay I could do this. I would just ask her if we could talk later and then, and then I would tell her that my entire family are vampires.

Psshtt, No big deal.

I want to tell her, I really do. And I trust that she won't tell anyone. But once she finds out that I'm not a normal vampire, she's going to think of me as a freak in the vampire world, just how I'm a freak in the human world.

Okay here she comes.

_Gosh she looks beautiful. Focus Anthony! _

Her hair was completely let down today. She was wearing a knitted long sweater that went down to about her knees, jeans, and a pair of snow boots. Oh right, there was supposed to be a storm today. Whatever.

Okay she's coming over, I can do this, _I can do this_.

She sat down next to me and didn't turn to talk to me like she normally did. She pulled out her notebook and her pen, the same pen that I gave her. I smiled at the thought that she was still using my pen, but frowned at the fact that she didn't smile at me like she normally did.

The teacher came in and we started class today. The day continued on like that. If we saw each other in the hallway she would give me a small, sad smile, and I would return it.

I didn't go to lunch today. I went to the library, did my work. My dad wanted to talk but I wouldn't listen. My mom tried to get me to talk to dad, but I didn't listen. I loved my parents, but I didn't want to talk to them.

I wanted to talk to Abigail.

I skipped Spanish, yeah I know irresponsible, blah, blah, blah. I was going to skip English but I decided otherwise, I wanted to talk to Abigail, just say hi, or something. Or just see her face. So I went to English class and before the class could start, I walked up to her.

"Abigail?"

She was reading her book and sitting in her desk. She closed the book and looked up at me.

"Hey Anthony."

Okay, I was just going to say hi, but I guess that I was able to find my courage.

"Um, we need to talk."

She looked down and then nodded her head. I said, "Tomorrow can we talk? Can we meet at that little bookshop in town at like noon?"

She looked up to me and smiled, "Sure."

I couldn't help but feel better, like I said, her smile could make everything alright. We finished English class and both said our goodbyes.

She smiled as if nothing happened yesterday, as if it was the same as any other day. I sighed, tomorrow was probably going to change everything, she might never smile at me again.

I told my parents that I was going to drive around a little bit, maybe head into town and then I would come home. So I drove around. Once in town I got out of my car and walked outside. It was already snowing, kind of heavily, but not too heavily.

I walked into some stores, maybe I should get something for Abigail? No that would be too weird. I started to head back to my car, it was snowing really hard now. I put snow brakes on my car, even though I didn't need them.

I drove in silence, no music, no talking to myself…not that I did that, nothing. I was about two minutes away from home when I saw a familiar car on the side of the road.

I didn't know where the car came from, but it looked so familiar. I saw a person out of the car, with the lid open, trying to figure out what to do. I felt so bad for this person.

I pulled over behind them and got out of my car. When I walked over to the car I saw the person clearly…Abigail Smith.

**Abigail's Point of View**

He almost kissed me.

_He almost kissed me._

But he didn't, he probably realized his mistake, and that's why he pulled away. I mean I know that something happened, it was like I was reading his mind or something, which was a little confusing, but he said that we would talk about it right?

I know that I should be more worried about the whole reading his mind thing, but he almost kissed me! When he said, _we need to talk, _was it about the kiss-almost kiss, or about the mind reading?

Well I wanted to know about both, but seriously, _HE ALMOST KISSED ME. _

_Sigh_, he probably made a mistake that he regretted. And he probably just wanted to tell me that he only thought of me as a friend. _I am such an idiot. _

And the worse part is, I've been falling for him more and more every second now. I figured if I didn't talk to him, it would be easier all day, you can fall out of love easily…right?

_Sigh_, no you can't. I was in love with my friend, and I couldn't do anything about it. Ugh, I was going to be that girl who was secretly in love with her friend, and everyone knew about it except for him, and she lived her entire life not telling him in misery.

And I didn't really know what Anthony was, but I knew that he wasn't human. I mean I know that he wasn't a monster or anything bad like that, but definitely not human. When he touched me face, I could read his mind.

Sigh, why couldn't noon, tomorrow come faster?

So here I was driving my car. I had to return some books to the library, so I went into town to do so. It was only snowing lightly when I was in town. I started driving home, I lived really far away from town. About an hour drive, but in this snow it would probably take double that time.

Well it's not like I had anything better to do, Aunt Annie was out of town, it was just me. I was about half an hour out of town when the snow started getting heavier.

I liked snow, I really did. But it was only mid October and already snowing.

50 minutes out of town, this meant that I only had about another hour to go. I was turning a corner when all of the sudden my car started to slow down and make these weird noises. My car was relatively new…

I pulled over to the side of the road, nobody else was on the road anyways, so it's not like I was in anyone's way. There was only one house around here, no other house around for at least ten miles each way.

After I pulled over I tried to start the car again. Maybe it just needed a little break? But when I tried to go forward, the car wouldn't budge.

Sighing, I put my jacket on and got out of the car. I opened the front lid of the car. To be quite honest, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but maybe something in my mind would just click, or something magical would happen so the car would start working again.

After about ten minutes trying to figure something out, I was freezing. I was probably shaking like crazy. And I left my cell phone at home, so it's not like it would have helped me, and there was no gas station or anything around for miles.

_How was I supposed to get home?_

Just when I thought that I would have to camp out in my car for the night I saw a car turn the corner, it looked familiar, maybe this person could help me? Or I could use their phone to call someone to pick me up? Or a mechanic, or someone.

They pulled over right behind my car. Just as they were getting out, I realized who it was…

Anthony Masen.

**Another cliffhanger, my apologies. My goal for this chapter is TEN reviews. I really would like ten. Like really badly. My midterms are coming up, and I have been studying like crazy, so I really need some cheering up. Thanks for reading! I'll update tomorrow, don't worry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I didn't get 10 reviews, that will be my goal for this chapter, but I got 8!!! Thank you to the 8 reviews! I really liked them. Sorry for updating late, we had a ton of work today, and with midterms and everything. And my friend and I have been discussing The Office very thoroughly. But enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER SIX

"Abigail!"

She turned her head towards me, "Anthony? What are you doing here?"

"Um I live like two minutes from here, I was on my way home."

"Oh, right."

I looked at her. She had her hood on, over her hat, as well as gloves and earmuffs and at least two scarves. But she was shaking like crazy.

I quickly ran back to my car and grabbed a blanket- I always kept two blankets in my car, don't ask me why, it just made everything more comfortable. I grabbed only one blanket and ran back to her. She was now shivering even more and her teeth were chattering.

I wrapped the blanket around her hopping that it would at least protect her a little more from the snow.

"Th…th…th…th..tha…thann…thankkk…thank youuuuu."

She was shivering so much, "Why didn't you call someone?"

"I…I lefttt…my phooooonnne….at…hooommeee."

I nodded my head, "Why don't you go in my car and turn the heat up. I'm going to see if I can fix your car."

"But…woonn'ttt….youuuuuuu…getttt…cooolllddddd?"

"Shh…it'll be okay. Just turn the heat up really high."

She walked carefully to my car and got into the passenger seat. I saw her lean in to turn up the heat and I smiled.

I looked at her car.

I learned a lot about cars from Rosalie and my dad. After some inspection of the car I figured out that there was an extremely important part that needed to be replaced. It wasn't that big of a deal, and it wasn't that expensive, but you needed this part in order for the car to work.

And there wasn't another car repair shop around for miles.

I closed the lid of the car and walked back to the driver's side of my car. Abigail finally had stopped shaking.

I turned to her and said, "There's a part in your car that needs replacing. It won't work without the part. There's not another car shop around for a few miles, and I doubt that anyone is open in this weather. But I'm sure that if we just leave your car here, nobody will take it. Why don't we drive to my place and you can call your aunt and tell her that you're coming home? I'll drive you home. How far away is your place?"

From previous conversations I found out that her parents died in a car accident when she was three and she has been living with her aunt ever since, she didn't have any other family.

_I was NOT stalking her. _

"Um, around thirty minutes from here. But in the snow it would probably be more like an hour. You don't have to take me that far, I can just call a cab or something…"

I started the car and headed to my place, "That's ridiculous, I don't mind driving you home. Won't your aunt be worried about you?"

"She's out of town this week. She had a cooking convention to go to. She won't be back for another week."

I nodded my head. I wasn't really comfortable with her staying in her house all by herself. Especially in this snowstorm. The power could go out and if an emergency happened, she wouldn't be able to call anyone.

Maybe I could convince my parents to let her stay with us for the night…

A minute later we pulled into the garage. I pressed a button to close the garage door behind me. I turned off the car and turned to face Abigail. It was dark, but I could still see all of her facial features.

"Um, my parents are out of town with some of my er, brothers and sisters. So it's just me, Bella, and Edward."

_It felt so weird saying their names. _

She nodded her head and then smiled. We both got out of the car and walked to the door to the house. Before we went in I realized that this was the first time that I ever brought a girl home. I smiled at the thought, but I was still pretty nervous.

Then I realized, what if my parents were thirsty? No, they went on a hunt a week ago. But maybe I should warn them that I was bringing a human into the house.

_Dad? Um, I'm bringing a human into the house. Try not to freak out. And um, try not to eat her? _

We walked in and the lights were on. My mom was in the kitchen…making food…odd. And my dad was helping her, what? Did they forget that we didn't eat?

I walked into the kitchen with Abigail next to me, "Hey, um Edward and Bella. Um Abigail's car broke down a few minutes away from here. And I'm going to drive her home, she just needed to use our phone."

My mom said, "There is no way that you are driving in this weather. You two could get hurt. Abigail, you can stay here for the night,"

"Oh, I really don't want to get in anyone's way."

My mom shook her head, "You're not in anyone's way. Do you need to call your aunt to tell her that you'll be staying the night?"

Gee, thanks mom, what if she doesn't want to spend the night because she knows that I'm a freak and she probably hates me? Way to push this on her.

"Well, my aunt's out of town right now. But I suppose I should call her anyways so that if she calls my house she doesn't worry where I am. Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"Of course, you're always welcome in this house. Plus it's dangerous staying home alone in this weather. The phone is in the living room."

She smiled and said "Thank you." Then walked into the next room.

"Mom, why are you cooking?"

"She's going to be hungry."

"What if she didn't want to spend the night?"

She sighed, "That would have been dangerous."

"But I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"That's why I'm making food."

I thought for a second, "Wait how did you know that she was going to be here? Did Alice see something?"

My dad shook his head, "No actually. And before you think their whole hunting trip was planned, it wasn't. I can read minds remember? I heard you two coming up the driveway and I told Bella."

"Oh, okay. But she might have already eaten, is the dinner really necessary?"

"Yes."

I let out a sigh and turned to my dad. He just smiled then I said, "Stay out of her mind."

"Will do. And tomorrow I'll change that part in her car. It'll be in the garage by the time she needs to leave."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

A minute later Abigail walked back into the room. My blanket still around her jacket, "Um my aunt said that I shouldn't go anywhere in this weather. Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

I turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

My mom noticed that Abigail was soaking wet now. The blanket really didn't do much.

My mom turned to her and said, "Why don't you jump in the shower so you don't get sick, I'll get some clothes for you."

"Oh, thank you."

My mom went towards her room and Abigail followed her.

I turned to my dad and leaned down so that my head would fall on the table, it made a big banging noise, there might have been a big crack in it later, whatever, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You don't need to do anything. She does not think that you are a freak because you're not."

"Dad…"

"You worry too much."

"There's not much I can do about that now can I?"

"Nope. But you should probably jump in the shower and get changed into your sleepwear."

I nodded my head and then made my way towards my room. I took off my various layers of sweaters and scarves and got a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Then I jumped in the shower. I tried to make it as fast as possible, with cleaning myself enough.

I got out of the shower and put my clothes on. A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom, my hair was still slightly wet, but there wasn't much more I could do about that.

I walked into the dinning room and Abigail was sitting with my mom and dad. They weren't eating but she was eating the pasta that my parents made for her. They all had science together, so that's why I heard a lot about cells and such.

I took a seat next to Abigail, "Is the pasta good?"

She nodded her head, "Bella and Edward are wonderful chefs. You're not hungry?"

I shook my head, "No."

I didn't explain it any further, because if I did, it would be lying to her and I wasn't going to do that. Tomorrow I was telling her what my parents were and what I was.

Lying would get me nowhere.

Abigail finished and I grabbed her plate to put it in the kitchen before she could. I didn't want her to lift a finger.

When I came back from the kitchen Abigail was still sitting at the table but my parents were sitting on the couch ready to start a movie. I turned to Abigail and then took her hand in mine and brought her over to the other couch so we could watch the movie with my parents.

When we were walking I finally realized what she was wearing. My mom let her borrow on of her t-shirts. It was just plain navy blue. Then I looked down at her pants, she was wearing my sweatpants.

_My _sweatpants…well duh, I mean it's not like anyone else in this house had any sweatpants besides me. But there was something about her being in my clothes that made her even more beautiful, cute, adorable…_sexy_.

_Shut up Anthony. _

I heard my dad laugh at me talking to myself in my mind, I glared at him.

We both sat down on the couch as my parents started the movie. I wasn't paying attention. I could only focus on the beautiful girl sitting next to me. She was sitting so close that our shoulders were touching. I looked at her and she looked back and we both smiled.

It was a little cold in the living room so I took the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. About half way through the movie I could tell that she was getting tired. She rested her head on my shoulder.

Oh. My. God.

_Was this what heaven was like?_

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, making it more comfortable for her and she cuddled further into my shoulder.

_Yep, this was definitely heaven._

About half an hour later the movie was over and Abigail was fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her, but I didn't want her to sleep on the couch other.

My dad turned to me and said, "Just bring her into the guest bedroom."

I nodded my head. Then moved so that I was carrying her bridal style. Her head was now resting gently on my chest. I'm sure that my heart was pounding like crazy right now.

I walked to the guest bedroom and put her gently under the covers. I turned up the heat really high so that she wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night. Before I left the room I gently kissed her forehead, I couldn't help it. Then I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

I walked into my own room and fell asleep dreaming of Abigail the whole night long.

**Did you guys like the NON cliffhanger, okay it's kind of a cliffhanger, but not really. My goal is TEN reviews. Please? They would make me so happy. I hope that you guys enjoyed! I would love to hear what you all think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I didn't update last night. But my friend, BSan, she read this story and she was kind enough to edit this chapter! She added in a flashback part, so that part is her doing. Also THE OFFICE LAST NIGHT WAS AMAZING. And I was too excited to write anything. So, yeah. Sorry for not updating, but I think that you guys will like this chapter a lot better than my old one. **

**Also, do you guys like it when there are longer paragraphs, or shorter paragraphs? Which one is better to read? Because, sometimes with big paragraphs, it can be sort of crazy, but sometimes with small paragraphs, the writing doesn't look as strong. Which ones to you prefer? Thanks! And enjoy! **

CHAPTER SEVEN

**Bella's Point of View**

Anthony had just fallen asleep and Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching the snow fall.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Abigail the reason as to why Anthony has been kind of distant lately?"

I looked up to my husband and he nodded his head, "He didn't want anyone to know that he had feelings for her. But I talked to him about it, and I told him that he should tell her what we are."

"WHAT?! Edward, that is so dangerous. What if she gets scared and runs off? Anthony will be heartbroken."

"She already knows that he's not human. And his thoughts remind me of mine when I met you, minus the thirst of course."

"He doesn't smell her blood? She does smell quite nice."

"He smells her blood of course, but his thirst has never taken over him."

I looked down and leaned my head on my husband's chest, "I just don't want him to get hurt."

He leaned down to kiss the top of my head, "Don't worry."

"Wait…how does she know that we're not human?"

"She almost fell, sound familiar? But before she fell Anthony caught her and his hand brushed against her face for at least two minutes. And she was able to read his mind."

"That doesn't mean that he has to tell her,"

"Bella, I think that our son is in love with her."

"Oh. Well I guess then he does have to tell her, it's only fair."

I knew that's what I said, but I was heartbroken.

_My only son had found someone? _

I mean, I knew that this would happen some day. He was gorgeous, any girl would die to have him. I just didn't know that it would happen so soon. He was 18. Edward didn't meet me until he was over a hundred years old. My son couldn't wait a little longer?

In the middle of the night Edward and I had just finished another movie. I decided to check up on Anthony. I walked into his room and he was fast asleep.

I sat on the side of his bed. I took his hand and put it on my cheek. Immediately I found myself in his dream.

_There was a small little boat. It was dark outside and the stars were already shining brightly in the sky. There was a blanket on the bottom of the boat and Anthony was lying down on it with Abigail resting on his chest. _

_They were both smiling and then Abigail moved up and kissed his lips. _

I pulled away from the dream when my husband came into the room.

"He hates it when you do that."

I got up off of my son's bed, and wrapped my arms around Edward, "We're losing our son."

He wrapped his arms around me in return and kissed me on the lips, "We're not losing our son. He's happy Bella, and he's not going anywhere. He met someone, we figured that this would happen eventually."

"He's only 18."

"You were only 17 when we met."

"But that's different…"

"No, it's not. Now stop looking on in his dreams, okay?"

I nodded my head and we went back to watch yet another movie.

**Anthony's Point of View**

I awoke in a good mood. Then I realized that the girl of my dreams was in the next room, that was probably it. I got out of bed and stretched. Then I got changed into a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt. I put a sweater on over the shirt and then walked to the living room.

I looked out the window, it was snowing lightly. There were a few feet of snow on the ground, it would be hard to walk in, but whatever. When I got to the living room Abigail was already up and had just finished her breakfast.

She was wearing a pair of her jeans and the same knit sweater she wore yesterday, I guess my mom did the laundry for her. When I walked into the room she looked up at me and smiled. My mom and her were talking, about what I had no clue.

When my mom saw me she said, "It's not snowing that hard anymore, but the roads are all closed from last night. They say the roads will be back tomorrow morning. So Abigail's going to stay another night."

Then Abigail said, "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course. What else would you do? Walk home?" _Shut up Anthony. _

Gosh I sounded like an idiot. An idiot who didn't know what he was talking about.

I figured that I should talk to Abigail, it was only 10 in the morning, but it's not like we had anything else to do today.

"Um, Abigail. Being that we can't really go to the bookstore, can we just go for a little walk?"

"Sure. Let me just get a jacket on."

Five minutes later we both had about ten layers on as well as various scarves, hats, and gloves. We started walking in the backyard, I figured that we would walk a little in the woods.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Bella is really nice. I wonder why we never talked before, I have science with her."

"Yeah. So, I, um."

How was I going to say this?

"I've been thinking a lot about yesterday. At the end of English class…"

She whispered, "Me too."

"I'm not exactly normal."

She laughed, "Well that's not terrible."

I smiled; she always made situations like these lighter. But my smile quickly faded, and I looked up, meeting her eyes. "What I mean is that I'm not… not exactly human."

She held my gaze. "I figured."

I raised an eyebrow, bewildered. "Doesn't that bother you?"

She shook her head, "Humanity can be pretty boring."

"Well," I laughed, amazed at her ability to make any situation lighter, "It _could_ be interesting. I've never tried it."

"Really." Not a question, a statement.

"Okay, that's a lie. I'm partially human. Half human actually."

"What part of you is human?"

I paused for a second, thinking. "Let's see. I need to breathe. I have a heart beat. I have blood. I can sleep. And I can eat human food... but I don't, because it's gross."

I watched her face. I knew she was piecing it together. "Okay, so you don't eat food, but you eat-"

"Drink," I interrupted. "I drink."

"You drink-" She paused. "Can I guess?"

I smiled, "Sure."

"Blood."

I nodded slowly. "I'm half vampire."

"Hmm…" She nodded back. "So which one of your parents is a vampire?

I sighed, "Yeah. I'm half vampire." I paused, taking off my gloves and shoving my hands into my pockets. "Listen, if this is confusing or whatever, we can stop talking, or we can…"

"No. No, I want to hear more." I watched her face again, and I saw her eyes light up. "Wait. Can, er, can vampires do anything… special?"

I knew she was referring to the incident on Thursday. She figured it out. "Some can."

Without words, she took my hand and placed it against her cheek. Before I had the chance to pull away, I saw her face go blank, and I knew that, in short, she was seeing all that I've ever seen.

_My mother sitting in science class, my father next to her. she looks at him, intrigued. He pulls away, using all the willpower he has not to bite her right there. There is a finger prick; a droplet of blood. My mother can't stand it and runs out. Meets my father again._

_They talk. _

_My father's confession, my mother surprisingly unafraid. They spend their days together. My mother meets her future family. My parents fall in love. They want to spend eternity together; a unanimous decision. My parents' wedding._

_My mother, pregnant with me. My birth. My mother's transformation._

_My first encounter with the Volturi; my rapid growth._

I didn't add Jacob, or my father leaving, I figured that it really wasn't my story to tell, it was my parents'.

I pulled back after that, because the only thoughts that were left were those relating to my ever-growing love for Abigail. And quite frankly, it was embarrassing… _really_ embarrassing.

Her eyes slowly came back into focus. "Wow."

"So, um, do you have any questions?"

"So Carlisle and Esme are your grandparents?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Will you ever die?"

I shook my head, "No."

"And you'll never age?"

"No."

"So why waste your time at high school?"

I laughed, "It's my family's idea. I think it's pointless. But my family likes to try to be as human as possible."

"Humanity isn't really all that interesting."

"So I've heard." I paused, letting silence take over for a while. Then she said, "So, what kind of blood do you guys drink?"

"We're what are called vegetarians, we don't feed on humans, but animals, so you don't have anything to worry about."

She laughed, "Well that's good, I wouldn't want to become tonight's main course or anything."

"You have nothing to worry about." We continued walking for a few minutes.

Finally, I asked, "Aren't you scared or freaked out or anything?"

"I don't know. I mean, you guys aren't really dangerous or anything."

"But there _are_ dangerous vampires out there."

"I know, the Volturi," she reminded me. "But as for being scared, no. And as for being freaked out…" she looked up at me, smiling. "I don't think I am."

We walked for a few more minutes in silence, but then it started to snow a little harder so we started to head back.

"So you're really not freaked out?"

She shook her head, "No. I suppose I should be though, right?"

"Kind of…"

"Well, I'm not."

I smiled, "Good, because I probably couldn't stand it if you never talked to me again."

"Of course I would talk to you! Just because you're a half vampire doesn't make you any less of my friend."

I sighed, "Friend." Oh, how I hated that word.

Then, somewhat shyly, she murmured, "Maybe more?"

I looked at her and stopped. She stopped too. Did she really just say what I thought she said?

I stepped forward, close enough to feel her breathing. "I would like to me more than just friends,"

"Me too."

I stepped forward again so that our jackets were touching and I wrapped one arm around her waist. My other hand went to cradle her head. I was about to lean in to kiss her but she stopped me, "Wait."

My heart was hurting so much. Did she not like me like that? Maybe she finally realized that I was a freak. Maybe she just didn't like me.

My hand was still cradling her head. Two of her tiny hands went to the hand on her head. She gently pulled my bare hand around so that it was resting on her cheek. Her eyes drooped, and we both leaned in. My lips gently touched hers and then the kiss became more passionate. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I was wrong, _this _was heaven.

**Tell me what you guys think! I really want TEN reviews. I only got like 7 last time :(. Seriously dudes, TEN reviews. Please? I promise, it gets more interesting after this. I promise. Once again, sorry for not updating last night like I promised to. My apologies. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I'm updating so late, my internet was down today. WE ARE IN AN ECONOMIC CRISIS. Tomorrow I probably won't be updating until late as well because my mother will be using my computer all day. Please everyone cross their fingers that she won't break it. She broke my camera, and it was fixed, but still, I am really scared. So, enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER OCHO

I love my parents.

I seriously love my parents. They deserve an award for the best parents award. Seriously, they are the most amazing parents. I owed them big time. I loved them. I would spend forever paying them back for this.

Why you ask?

Because they went for a run so that we would have the house to ourselves with our privacy. So here we were having a full out make out session on the living room couch. Just making out, nothing more.

My arms were around her waist and her hands were in my hair. She was sitting on my lap. I don't even know how long we had been sitting like that, or how we got there. I just remember after our first (of many) kiss we walked back home and my parents left a note for us that they had gone for a run.

We started watching a movie…but then somehow she ended up on my lap and my lips ended up on her mouth.

Hey, I wasn't complaining.

After what seemed like forever we finally pulled away for needed breath. We were both smiling like crazy idiots. One of my arms stayed wrapped around her waist while the other went around her shoulders.

After both of our breaths finally became normal she laid her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her hairline. She started playing with the hand that was on her waist and flipped it over so the palm side was facing up.

She held it up close to her face and laid it flat out. She used her index finger and drew a line on the middle of the hand to my wrist.

"You have a really long lifeline."

I laughed, "You're reading my palm?"

She nodded her head, "Well, I would figure that you would have a long life line, never dying and everything."

A moment later she was looking at some more lines and then she said, "You're very independent, you're also very intelligent, and that's all I know."

I laughed, "Let me see your hand."

She gave me her hand and I started playing with it, I had no clue what I was doing, "Lets see…hmmmm, you have a very long life. You're very smart. You have an awesome amazing boyfriend," she laughed at that one, "You're the most beautiful girl on the planet, hmmm, what else, oh it says here that you should kiss me now."

"Really? Where, because I can't see it."

"That's because you don't have the gift of palm reading."

"Oh, I didn't know that there could be a gift of palm reading."

Her head was no longer resting on my chest as she was looking into my eyes then I smiled and said, "I really think that you should listen to your palm and kiss me."

She leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, "Happy?" she leaned her forehead against mine.

"Mhm."

She smiled, "Who did you get your eyes from?" her hands started drawing circles around my eyes.

_I was in pure Heaven. _

"Before my dad was turned a vampire he had green eyes."

"Oh. I like them."

My heart fluttered, she liked my eyes?

"I think your brown eyes are beautiful."

She smiled and kissed my lips again. She was about to pull away but I held her there. I felt her smile against my lips. Both of my hands ended up around her waist again. Her perfect arms went around my neck as she played with the hair there.

A few minutes later I heard my parents whispering, "Should we tell them that we're here?" _No. _

My dad then said, "No, lets just pretend we didn't see anything." _Good idea. _

"But what if she's hungry?" _She's not. I fed her, don't worry. _

"It'll be okay, give them some privacy."_ Thank you dad_.

"Edward! They are taking things too fast." _Tell mom to stop talking. _

"It's their relationship." _Thank you_

"Edward!"

I heard my dad sigh then he cleared his throat. _Traitor. _

Sighing I pulled away from Abigail and she looked at me confused. Then she saw our parents standing by the door way and clearly embarrassed she hid her head in the crook of my neck.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "It's okay."

I looked at my parents and thought to my dad, _What are you two doing here?_

I gave my mom a look that conveyed the same thing, she whispered, "This is our house too. And we need to talk to you guys."

"Can't we talk later?"

"No."

I let out a big sigh, "Fine."

I felt Abigail try to get off my lap but I wouldn't let her, "You are not going anywhere."

She lifted her head from my neck to look at my parents who were now sitting across from us. My mom smiled at me and then at Abigail, she smiled back.

Then Abigail said, "So, can I still call you guys Edward and Bella? Or would you prefer Mr. and Mrs. Cullen-Masen, whichever."

My mom smiled, "Edward and Bella is just fine. But I'm guessing that Anthony told us what we are?"

Abigail nodded her head, "Yeah."

Then my dad said, "And you're okay with that?"

She nodded her head, "It'll take some getting used to, but yeah I'm okay with it."

All I was thinking was, _Please don't give us the sex talk, please don't give us the sex talk, please don't give us the sex talk, please don't give us the sex talk. _

Then my mom said, "So you two are dating now?"

I nodded my head, "I guess." _Please don't give us the sex talk, please don't give us the sex talk, please don't give us the sex talk. _

"Well we think that you guys should take it slowly. Don't rush into things."

_Dad, make her stop._

I nodded my head. Then my mom smiled and asked Abigail, "Are you hungry?" _Thank you for changing the subject. _

She shook her head, "No, Anthony made me some food."

"Was it edible?"

Abigail laughed, "Yeah, I helped him a bit, but it was edible."

"Well that's good."

I looked at the clock it was already midnight, I guess that we were making out for longer than I thought, I smiled just thinking about it. I looked at Abigail. She looked pretty tired, probably from my awesome make-out skills.

_Hehehehe. _

I turned to Abigail, "We should probably get some sleep."

She nodded her head and then got up off my lap, I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her, "Goodnight mom and dad,"

"Goodnight Edward and Bella."

"Goodnight, see you two in the morning."

I unwrapped my arms from her waist and we walked to our bedrooms. Before she went into the guest bedroom I asked her, "Do you have clothes for tonight?"

She nodded her head, "Thanks."

I smiled then kissed her, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Anthony!"

I walked back to my room and smiled. Quickly, I jumped in the shower and got my pajamas on. I did all of this with a huge smile on my face. I hopped into bed and turned off the lights.

I tossed and turned for about 20 minutes, I just could not get to sleep. Sighing I got up out of bed and walked towards the guest bedroom. I figured that if I just saw Abigail I would feel better.

Quietly I opened the door to her room. I expected to find her sound asleep but when I opened the door I found her sitting up, looking out the window. Her head shot to mine when I walked into the room.

I smiled, "Couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head and smiled back. Then I walked over to her bed and grabbed her hand. She smiled and then followed me back to my bedroom. Quickly I went to my closet and grabbed an oversized sweater.

I pulled the sweater over her head and she wiggled her arms in the sleeves. I pulled a sweater down for myself and pulled it over my head. Then I went to the bottom drawer and pulled out a giant, and I mean giant, fluffy blanket.

I put the blanket around Abigail, she looked so cute in it. I put my arm around her shoulders and then led her to the stairs, "Um, Anthony? Where are we going?"

"Roof."

A minute later we were on the snow covered roof. There was this bench on the roof. It was a swing, but it was as long as a bench and it was cushioned. There was a cover to the swing so no snow had fallen on the seat and it was dry.

I pulled Abigail over to the seat and I sat down. I pulled Abigail onto my lap and wrapped the blanket around us.

"Mmm, this is much better."

Abigail nodded her head, "Much better."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I heard Abigail say, "Do your parents think that I'm a slut?"

"What?! Why would they think that?"

"Um, we were getting pretty comfortable on the couch…"

"That doesn't make you a slut. You're my girlfriend now, okay? We can make-out as much as we want and nobody can say anything about it." I smiled at the thought.

"My parents love you. And they definitely don't think that you're a slut, because you're not. Okay?"

Abigail nodded her head. We spent at least thirty minutes just looking at the moon and the stars. It was cold outside, but we kept each other warm. Abigail yawned and I knew that we were both getting tired. Slowly we made our ways back inside the house.

Abigail was about to walk back to the guest room, when I pulled her by the waist, "If you sleep there I won't get an ounce of sleep tonight."

"What about your parents?"

"They were young once, don't worry."

She smiled and then followed me to my room. I laid down on my bed and she laid down next to me. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the blanket over us both.

"Goodnight Abigail."

"Goodnight Anthony."

She fell asleep within a few minutes and I smiled to myself. _I could spend every night like this._

_**Dudes. I still have not gotten those 10 reviews. It's making me really upset. And when I'm upset, I forget to review. So PLEASE. Can we try to make it to 10? Thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER NINE

I woke up the next morning with my arms around something soft. Oh, I remember, Abigail fell asleep here last night. Her head was buried on my chest, just below my chin. Her arm was wrapped around my torso and my arms were wrapped around her shoulders and waist.

We didn't get to bed last night until at least one thirty, so I knew that we were both going to be exhausted today. What was today again? Oh right, Sunday, meh. She wouldn't be able to stay the night…maybe I could convince her…

I looked at the clock, it was already 11:00AM. Yeah we were definitely more tired than I thought we were. I knew that it was getting late and she would have to leave soon. But I wanted her to stay forever.

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I started stroking her beautiful hair. Her breathing matched mine. I felt like she belonged here. Like we were really meant for each other.

She started to move in my arms. She moved so that her head was resting in the crook of my neck. I could feel her warm, sweet breath on my neck.

_Heaven._

I continued stroking her beautiful cherry brown hair. I leaned down to kiss her hair and left my lips to linger there for a few minutes. I looked over to the clock again, it was already noon. We didn't really have much homework over the weekend. Well I already did mine, you know skipping lunch and Spanish and everything.

She smelled lovely. Even though my thirst for blood didn't overtake me, I could still smell blood, and hers smelled magnificent. She smelled sort of like honey and the ocean. Which is a combination that I never thought would smell so good together.

Abigail started shifting around more in my arms, a few minutes later her eyes opened and she yawned. She smiled when she saw me, "Good morning."

I kissed the top of her head and smiled back at her, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head, "You're bed is very comfortable. What time is it?"

"Um, around noon."

"What?! You could have woken me up if it got too late."

"We went to sleep late last night. And I didn't wake up that early either." I paused, was she upset? "Are you mad?"

She smiled, "Of course not, I just didn't want you to get bored."

"You're pretty interesting to watch sleep." Then I nuzzled her hair, "You smell good too."

"Um, thanks…I think."

I laughed, "I'm going to jump in the shower. Do you want me to make you breakfast before I do so?"

She shook her head, "I'm going to jump in the shower too."

She slowly got out of bed and walked to the guest bedroom. I got up and come some clothes out of my closet. Then I went to the bathroom and jumped in the warm shower. A few minutes later I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I put my clothes on and tried to dry my hair as much as possible.

I hung my towel up and then walked back into my bedroom. I before I saw anything I heard someone playing my guitar. They were playing it quite beautifully actually. They were just playing a random song that I've heard of before, but forgot the name of.

Immediately I thought it was my mom, but why would she be playing in my room? We play together all the time any everything…but Abigail was here. Wait…did she leave? No I still smell her, maybe it's just from memory.

I stepped further into the bedroom and found that Abigail was the one playing my guitar. She looked beautiful playing my guitar, just pure beautiful. She was wearing a pair of jeans and the sweater that I put on her yesterday. I smiled once again at the thought of her wearing my clothes.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. Then I laid my head on her shoulder. "I didn't know that you could play the guitar."

She smiled, "Yeah, I play a little, not very well though. I didn't know that you could play."

I smiled, "Yeah, my dad plays the piano so he always wanted me to get into music, but I liked guitars."

"One day you will have to play for me."

"Ditto. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, but I can just eat something at home."

I looked over at the clock, it was almost 1:00 PM now. I sighed, "Do you really have to go home?"

She nodded her head, "My aunt will be home in a few days. Plus I have some homework I have to do. And I still need to get my car fixed."

She put the guitar down and laid her head on top of mine.

Then I said, "You could just stay here forever. Then you wouldn't need a car."

"That would not be very productive."

"Who cares?"

She laughed, "Well, I think that my Aunt Annie is going to be a little suspicious when she comes home and I'm not there."

I nuzzled her shoulder, "We could leave a note."

"Because that would go so well with her."

"I think it's a great plan."

"Sure. But seriously. I need to get home, and what about my car? It's probably buried piles of snow."

"My dad got the part changed, its in the garage."

"He didn't have to do that…"

"It's okay."

"Was the part expensive? I can pay for the part if you want…"

"Nope. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you."

I laughed, "So do you want me to drive you home now?"

"You don't need to take me home, it's kind of far."

"It's only like 30 minutes, and if I drive fast it will only be like 20 minutes. Plus it could be dangerous. The roads are still icy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks then."

A few minutes later we both got our jackets on and walked into the living room. My parents were sitting at the dining table playing chess. I seriously didn't know why they bothered, my mom had practiced so much that she won almost all of the time.

"I heard that Anthony!"

"Sorry dad. I'm just going to drop Abigail off at home, I'll be back soon."

Then Abigail said, "Thanks for fixing my car Edward."

"No problem."

"I'll see you two tomorrow."

Then my dad said, "Don't stay out too late Anthony."

Just as we were about to step out of the door I heard my mom yell, "Check mate!"

I laughed and then we walked to her car. She was about to get in the drivers seat but I wrapped my arms around her waist to stop her, "I want to drive."

"But it's my car."

"So?"

"So, shouldn't I drive my car?"

"No."

"Well, too bad"

She managed to wriggle out of my grip, which was actually impossible because I was pretty darn strong, I mean not as strong as other vampires, but stronger than most humans. She closed the door behind her and smiled at me.

I just stood there in shock. How exactly did she get out of my grip? Sighing, I walked over to the other side of the car and got in the passenger's seat.

She started the car and then we left the garage. We turned on some music for the background and started our journey to her place.

"My house is a lot smaller than yours, just warning you. I mean it's not like extremely small, but it's not huge."

I smiled, "Well we have seven people living in our house. You only have two. I don't think that you would have to have a big house."

She smiled. We spent the rest of the ride home with small conversations. We basically just asked each other questions. I learned a lot about her. She never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend before me (just as I), she had never been kissed on the lips before me (just as I), her 18th birthday was August 17. She did some photography, and she didn't like almonds, which I thought was pretty random, but I didn't question it.

I looked at the speedometer, she was going 70 miles an hour where the speed limit was only 50.

"I see you don't follow the law."

"I like driving fast, what can I say?"

I laughed and we spent the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence. Not much really needed to be said. We arrived at her house in about 20 minutes. We both got out of the car and she got her keys out.

The house was pretty big, it wasn't as big as our place, but it was open, and homey at the same time. I followed her into the house as she opened and closed the door behind us. She turned to me and said, "I'm just going to get something to eat, feel free to look around as much as you want."

I nodded my head as she went into the kitchen. I started looking at the picture frames all around the wall. There were a lot of pictures of her as a child, she was beautiful even at a young age. There were also a lot of pictures of her and her aunt. There were some baby pictures of her with her parents.

I frowned, I would have liked to have met her parents. I wondered if she ever missed them. I wanted to know everything about her.

A few minutes later Abigail found me looking at the pictures. She had just finished her now lunch.

"How was lunch?"

She laughed, "Good. How was looking at these pictures?"

"There are some nice pictures here."

"Thanks, I guess."

She walked up to me then wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me gently on the lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist. In a matter of seconds, I picked her up bridal style and started heading up the stairs, "Where is your bedroom?"

"The door on the right."

I walked to the room on the right. When I walked in I found that she had one of the most beautiful rooms ever. It was big, not too big, but not too small. The walls of the room were a light reddish color, it went well with her hair.

I set her down on her full sized bed and I sat down next to her. Immediately she crawled on my lap and her hands went around my neck and her lips went to mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as I lost myself in the kiss. Hmm…she had nice lips, nice soft, red lips. One of my arms went to play with her hair, that just happened to go well with her room, and her lips…

After what felt like too short, we both pulled away panting for breath. I looked at the clock, it was 5:00 yikes.

I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. She smiled back. After a few minutes our breathing finally went back to normal.

"I have to go. And you have homework."

She sighed, "I know. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded my head, "Can I pick you up from school? It's on my way anyways."

"Um, sure. Thanks. So I'll see you then."

She moved off my lap and I got up. I was about to walk out of the room but before doing so I ran back to the bed and just gave her one last kiss.

"Okay, I'm going now."

I walked out of the room and then headed downstairs, but then I heard Abigail scream, "Wait!"

I turned around and she flew down the stairs, "How are you getting home?"

I smiled, "Oh, I'm running. Vampires can run extra fast."

"Oh," then she smiled, "You'll have to take me running one day."

I bowed and she laughed, "It would be my honor."

I pulled her in for one more kiss and then stepped away. I opened the door and waved back to her, she waved back and smiled. Then I went running back home.

Everyone was back by the time I got home. I groaned, they probably all knew about Abigail by now, and they were bound to make fun of me for it. Well, I guess it won't be so bad…

I walked into the living room to find everyone except grandpa watching a movie on the couch. Grandpa had to work tonight. When I walked into the room everyone turned to me.

"What?"

Then Emmett said, "Anthony has finally found a girl, something that I thought would never happen."

I started for the stairs, "I'll be in my room."

"You got a girl up there?"

Then I heard my mom, "Give him a break Em."

"I'm just saying."

Growling, I went upstairs to my room. Once there I plopped myself down on the bed.

_Mmmmm_…

It still smelled like her. The perfect mix of the ocean and honey. Such an odd, yet perfect and amazing combination. Before I knew what was happening I felt my eye lids shut and pictures of Abigail flooded my mind.

**I still have not yet gotten my 10 reviews, and it's making me really sad. :(. I have midterms all week, and I'm having a New Year's Party at my friends house next weekend, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but within this week for sure! Please TEN reviews. Thanks for reading! I hope that you guys enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating for a few days, it's just been really hectic right now. Midterms are almost over, just Math and Science. And then it's the new years of course, but after that things will go faster. So enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPER TEN

The next morning I drove to Abigail's house just as I had promised. Within 15 minutes I was at her house. I was actually about 20 minutes earlier then I was supposed to be. Well it's not like I had anything else to do. I fell asleep really early last night.

I pulled up to her driveway and waited. I didn't want to get in the way of her preparing for the day. I knew that I had to give her some privacy. A few minutes later I heard a lout crashing noise from upstairs. Immediately I was worried, what if she hurt herself?

Quickly I ran to the door and knocked…no reply. I ran to the back of her house and quickly climbed up the wall, her window was open. I climbed into it and Abigail was on the floor.

"Abigail? Are you okay?"

She looked up, "Oh, um hi Anthony. Yeah I'm um fine."

Did she fall off the bed? "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I was…um" she got off the floor, "I was doing push ups?"

"…Abigail…"

"Okay, I fell out of the bed."

I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, "You're okay right?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm not usually so clumsy I guess I just rolled too far. Hey, it happens."

"I've never fallen out of my bed."

"Well I'm not half vampire thank you very much. Now I'll be ready in like 20 minutes. Thanks for picking me up by the way. You can just sit down or something while I get ready."

I nodded my head and then walked over to her book shelf. Just as she said, 20 minutes later she was ready, and had already eaten. She was wearing a simple brown skirt with some leggings underneath as well as some fuzzy boots. She wore a brown sweater and an open jacket over it.

She turned to me, "Ready?"

I couldn't help it, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, then I kissed her fully on the lips.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled and looked down, "Um, thanks…let's um head to school."

"Wait a second, I just wanted to say…" _Why am I saying this now, it is so unromantic? Ugh, why couldn't I get my dad's romantic genes? _

Abigail was now looking at me with her beautiful eyes. "You know you can tell me anything Anthony."

_Great, now if I don't tell her she's going to think that I don't trust her. _

"I love you Abigail."

She smiled, "I love you too Anthony."

I smiled and pulled her in for one more kiss, that lasted a little longer than I expected, and we would probably be a little late for school, but it was totally worth it. Once we did finally pull away, we headed to school with the biggest smiles on both of our faces.

The next two weeks went like that, perfectly. Abigail and I would talk every day and I would sit with her and her friends at lunch and sometimes she would sit with me and my family.

Life was perfect.

Every day I would either go to her house after school or she would come to mine.

We didn't talk about what would happen later on in our lives. We didn't talk about college or money or anything like that. We were together and happy, and that's all that really truly mattered.

I met her aunt, and she was really nice. She seemed to accept me as a suitable boyfriend, so I was happy with that. Her aunt was kind of old, not old as in she was all wrinkly and all, but she was elderly enough.

The only bad thing is that we had to go hunting. So here I was, in the woods hunting with my family. Abigail told me that she understood and that she had a lot of work that she had to get done anyways. It was Saturday night, we were planning on going back home in a few hours. I just wanted to see Abigail again, that's what mattered most to me.

I hoped that she was okay, I mean, it's not like she would be in any trouble or anything, but still. Since I've met her I haven't been away from her more than one day. And now it was two days. Not cool.

My mom and I went a little off from the rest of the family, I hadn't been spending as much time with her as I would have liked. I was always really close with my mom, but since Abigail came into my life, I couldn't help but feel like I was neglecting her.

After both of our thirsts were quenched we decided to just walk around a little bit.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Anthony?"

"I love you. And I'm sorry if we haven't really been able to talk or hang out that much anymore. It's just that with Abigail…"

"I know, it's okay. I'm not upset or anything."

"I just don't want you to think that I'm replacing you with Abigail, because I'm not."

She smiled, "I know. I'm just happy that you've found someone that you can be happy with."

I smiled back, "Thanks, That means a lot to me."

"No problem. We should probably get heading back to the rest of the family, we don't want them to worry, and I know that you want to head back to Abigail soon."

"Yeah."

We ran back to the rest of our family. They were for the most part done hunting. So we all started to head back home.

Before we all started running back to our cars Emmett turned to me, "When you two decide to have sex, make sure to use a condom, we all know what happened with Edward and Bella over there."

_Oh god, _I was blushing like crazy probably, and I usually didn't blush, well at least Abigail wasn't here for this.

I thought that Emmett would stop talking but he didn't, "You two haven't already…"

"We're not talking about this."

I was about to start running again but then my dad said, "He hasn't, don't worry."

They couldn't just drop the subject now could they? My mom then said, "Leave him alone. We should start heading back now anyways."

When I walked past her I said, "Thanks mom."

"Anytime."

Then Emmett said, "I am giving your son some important advice."

"He's smart, and knows not to do anything stupid. Besides they are taking things slowly."

"Can we please just head back home?"

Moments later everyone was running back to their cars. We arrived within a few minutes. I didn't take my own car this time, my parents and I just all took their car. Why waste that unnecessary gas?

The drive home only took about an hour and a half, we didn't go too far for hunting this time. I didn't want to be too far away from Abigail, and my parents were luckily able to understand that.

We pulled into the garage, one car after another. It was Sunday morning, I was exhausted, I got no sleep over the past days, but it could wait until tonight, I wanted to see Abigail.

I got out of the car and told my parents that I was going to drive to Abigail's house. My mom wanted me to get some sleep first, but I told her that I would sleep early tonight.

I took the keys out of my pocket and was about to get in the car when Alice came up from behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Abigail's not at her house."

She had a saddened look on her face, and I looked at her confused, "Well, where is she then?"

She wrapped her tiny arms around me and then stepped away, "When I tell you promise not to freak out?"

"Alice…"

"There was a car accident, she's at the hospital."

I didn't hear the rest. I didn't even bother getting in the car. I just ran to the hospital as fast as my legs would take me.

**I am sorry, I don't update for a few days then leave you with this giant cliff hanger. It's probably the worst cliffhanger I've written so far. But I STILL HAVE NO GOTTEN TEN REVIEWS. Dudes, seriously. It's ten, I'm not asking for a million. And you don't even need an account. I take anonymous reviews. But, yeah, sorry if it once again takes a while to update. Please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 reviews!!! Thanks guys, my goal is 12 reviews for this chapter, it's my longest one yet!! I saw the Twilight movie, and I really did not like it. But there was this couple who was sitting in front of us, and they were making out for the entire time. We kicked their seats, but they were so oblivious. It was hilarious, there was this one kissing scene (this isn't much of a spoiler) and it took a while for the kiss to actually happen, so someone in the audience went, "Jesus Christ, just kiss her already." It was hilarious. If you saw the movie, you know what scene I'm talking about. So anyways, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 11

I couldn't get to the hospital fast enough, I started slowing down when more people came into the view.

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay. Oh, please be okay. Let it have just been a minor accident, or a mistake, a total and complete mistake. _

I ran through the hospital doors as fast as I could at human pace. I went up to the first secretary desk that I saw.

I went up to her and said, "I'm looking for someone."

I was coming off as quite rude, and I'm sure that she had to deal with people like me all the time, but I could not care any less.

She looked up at me from her computer, "What's the last name?"

"Smith."

She typed something into the computer and said, "There is only one Smith in the hospital at this time. A. Smith? Car accident?"

I nodded my head and she said, "5th floor."

Quickly I ran up the stairs to the fifth floor, knowing that the elevators would go too slowly. I almost knocked down a few people on my way up the stairs, but I honestly didn't care.

I ran to the secretary's desk on the 5th floor. She was chewing her gum obnoxiously and talking on the phone.

"Yes…no…well that's not true…how is that my problem?"

"Excuse me miss?"

She looked at me and then said into the phone, "I'll have to call you back." Then she turned to me, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone who was in a car accident?"

"Last name."

"Smith."

Like the other secretary she typed in the name into the computer and then said, "A. Smith?" I nodded my head, did these computers not give the full first name?

She looked at me with saddened eyes then called a doctor. A few minutes later a doctor came to greet me. I didn't catch his name but he said, "You're here for Ms. Smith?"

I nodded my head.

He took a big breath and said, "Why don't you sit down."

I sat down in one of the waiting chairs and he sat next to me then continued, "Ms. Smith was in a car accident. The roads are still a big icy from all this snow that we've been having. And, while the snow breaks were on the car, they didn't really do much. Soon Ms. Smith lost control over the car and the car started going off the road. Someone found the car crashed into a tree."

_No, no, no, no, please no. Maybe this is all an accident. _

He took another big breath, "These kinds of things happen. We tried everything we could to try to save her, but I'm afraid that it was too late. She crashed into the tree pretty hard."

_No, no, no, no, no, no, please no. Please no._

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry but Ms. Smith just passed away ten minutes ago. We're going to bring the body down stairs in a few minutes, you may see her before that. She is in room 539. How are you related to the deceased?"

_Deceased. _

I looked down, "Significant other."

We were dating, but that would have sounded too weak. And yeah, she was my girlfriend, but still too weak.

He looked at me a little shocked, "Um…okay then. As I said you may see the body if you wish to. I'm sorry for your loss."

_You're not sorry, this happens to you everyday. You didn't know her. You didn't love her. You don't know how to live or breathe without her. You don't care. _

It only took a few moments before the tears started to build up in my eyes. One of the things I could do as a half human.

_She was gone. _

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything.

She was gone.

Forever.

_Forever. _

If I didn't go on that stupid hunting trip she would be okay. She would be in my arms right now. Even ten minutes, I could have saved her. Sure her humanity would have been gone, but she would be okay. I would get to see her smile and laugh again.

I wanted to see her just one more time.

I wanted to see her beautiful face, and her beautiful brown- slightly red hair. It would be hard to see her this way, but I just had to see her one more time.

Just once more.

Slowly I got up out of my chair and headed towards the room she was in. Tears were still falling from my face, but I didn't care. I just wanted Abigail back. I would give anything to bring her back, anything. Just to hold her in my arms one more time. Just to tell her that I loved her. Just to kiss her once more, and she kiss me back.

I found the room, 539. Slowly I opened the door. The curtain was closed around the bed.

_Why? Why did she have to leave me like this? We had only known each other for two months. I wanted to spend my life with her. _

_I wanted to share my world with her. _

_I wanted to wake up every morning next to her. I wanted to help her with her Spanish homework. I wanted to kiss her all the time. I wanted to make her laugh and smile all the time. _

_And if I hadn't gone on that stupid hunting trip I could have done all of that. She would still be alive. She wouldn't have gotten into that car accident and she would still be here with me. She would be okay. But now? Now what was I supposed to do with my life? I didn't want to watch the rest of my family live in happy bliss with their significant others, while I couldn't even do so myself. _

_And I couldn't even kill myself. That would kill my family, and I couldn't do that. My mother would be heartbroken, she risked her life to save me. She went through so much pain just to give me life. What would she think if I killed myself? _

_But how was I supposed to live without Abigail? _

_She was my reason for waking up every morning. She made life worth living. And her smile, her smile could stop wars. _

_And I would never see that smile again. _

_Never. _

_Because she was gone._

Quickly, I wiped the tears away from my cheeks. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the curtain. Slowly I pulled the curtain back…

The body was covered with a white blanket.

Slowly, I walked over to the body. I heard someone sobbing and I stopped…then I saw the cherry-brown hair.

"Abigail?"

She picked up her head from the bed and said, "Anthony?"

Quickly she got up and ran over to me. She practically fell into my chest precariously. She wrapped her arms as tight as they would go around my torso and sobbed into my chest. I held her tightly to me, one hand rubbing circles on her back while the other was gently stroking her hair.

It was then that I realized that A. Smith didn't stand for _Abigail _Smith, it stood for _Annie _Smith, her aunt. I immediately felt relieved. She wasn't gone. She was here, and in my arms. And she was okay. She wasn't harmed at all.

_My Abigail was alive. _

Then I felt guilty, here I was internally celebrating while her only family had just died. And she was crying into my chest, how could I be so selfish?

I don't know how long we stood like that but I refused to let go of her. I was never going to let go of her. I was never going to lose her, never.

Eventually the doctors took the body downstairs, to the morgue I was guessing. I just held Abigail close to me and didn't let go. She was sobbing so hard that I was afraid that she would run out of oxygen. My jacket was open so she was sobbing directly into my shirt. I knew it was going to be soaking wet, but I didn't care.

The doctors kicked us out of the room about 20 minutes after the body was removed. I picked up Abigail, bridal style and she just clutched my shirt tighter. I think that she worried that I was going to leave.

"I'm here, don't worry."

Waiting outside the door were my parents. When my mom saw me she gave me a small smile as did my dad. We walked downstairs to their car. My dad sat in the driver's seat and my mom sat next to him. I sat in the back with Abigail curled into a little ball in my lap.

We were about 20 minutes away from my house when my dad whispered, so that Abigail wouldn't hear, "Alice tried to tell you that it wasn't her, but you left too soon."

I nodded my head then my mom said, "She's 18."

"I know." _Who cares? _

Then my dad said, "That means that she doesn't need to find someone to take custody of her. She's going to be able to live by herself from now on."

I froze, I didn't want Abigail to live by herself. She could get hurt. And she didn't really live around a lot of civilization.

Then my mom said, "I think that you should invite her to live with us. We've all gotten pretty used to her blood. Jasper's okay with it. But of course it's up to you if you would like to ask her."

I nodded my head, "I'll ask her later."

She nodded and smiled.

I looked down at Abigail, she was still crying. Her body was shaking, and she was silently sobbing. I didn't want her to dehydrate.

Once we parked in the garage, I carried Abigail to my room. The rest of my family gave me sad looks, Alice looked the most sad of them on.

"I'm so sorry Anthony, I should have seen this coming."

I gave her a sad smile, "It's okay. I'm going to take her to bed now. Can someone get her a glass of water please?"

Grandma said that she would get some water and make her something to eat, I doubted that she would have much of an appetite, but it was worth a try.

Once we got to my room, I sat down on my bed with Abigail still curled up into a little ball.

"Abigail?" she didn't do much but her crying slowed down a bit.

"Abigail, honey, do you want to change into some more comfortable clothes? My grandma is going to make you something to eat. But I think that you would feel much better if you changed into something more comfortable."

I felt Abigail nod her head into my chest. I reached down and untied her shoes then put them next to the bed. I took off my own jacket and put it on the chair next to my bed. I tried to get up to get her some sweatpants and a t-shirt, but she just wrapped her arms tighter around me, refusing to let go.

I kissed the top of her head, "I have to go to my closet to get you some clothes."

She mumbled, "I don't want to let go."

I picked her up and then walked over to the closet. Somehow I managed to get the t shirt and sweatpants with Abigail still in my arms. I also managed to get her jacket off and hang it up. I walked to the bathroom and put her on the ground. She still wouldn't let go.

"Why don't you just change in here so you have some privacy?"

"Please don't leave me alone."

"I'll be right outside the door, I promise."

I walked into the bathroom with Abigail still holding on to me, and put the clothes on the counter. Slowly I stepped away from her and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my jacket and hung it up next to Abigail's.

I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a new shirt. Then I realized, if Abigail did live here, all of her clothes would be next to mine. I smiled slightly at the thought. That was before I heard Abigail sobbing again.

Quickly I went to knock on the bathroom door, "Abigail? Are you okay?"

She opened the door and I found her curled into a corner in the bathroom. She still had not changed.

"Abigail, you really should change, you're going to be extremely uncomfortable otherwise."

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and continued crying.

She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes, "I-I…I don't think I can. Ca-can you he-help me? I feel so weak right now."

I could understand why, she had lost her one and only family.

"Do you want me to get my mom or Alice or someone?"

She shook her head, "Please don't go."

She once again fell into my chest, and the sobbing started again. "I'll be right here, why don't I get my mom?"

She then whispered, "I trust you."

I froze.

She couldn't possibly be serious. I looked down at her and she was shaking again into my chest. She was going to dehydrate soon if we didn't get her some water.

I took a big breath, I could do this. And I would remain a gentleman while doing so. _I could do this. _

I reached over to the counter and grabbed the clothes. I thought about just leaving her in her street clothes. I'm sure that she won't even notice the difference, but she would be uncomfortable.

_Stop being selfish. She's your girlfriend, significant other, whatever, she trusts you. It's no big deal. _

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

She nodded her head in my chest. I sighed then, with extremely shaky hands, unzipped her sweater. It was a little hard because she was holding on to me so tight. I think that she just liked the physical contact.

Once I got her sweater off, I found that she was wearing a simple t-shirt, well at least I didn't have to fumble with any buttons.

"You sure that you're okay with this Abigail?"

She nodded her head again. Her body was still shaking. I rubbed circles on her back, "It's going to be okay. I promise."

I took my gray shirt from the clean clothes and put it next to me. Then, without looking, I took her shirt off of her.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look._

I took the shirt from next to me and put it over her head.

_Okay, one article of clothing, one more to go. I can do this. _

I looked down at the pants she was wearing, jeans. Okay, that shouldn't be too hard right?

Slowly I went down to unbutton her jeans. I was happy that she wasn't the kind of girl who wore really tight jeans, so they were easy to get off of her. I put her jeans off to the side and got the sweatpants.

_Or you could just keep her like this…SHUT UP BRAIN. Stop being such a teenage boy. _

I put the sweatpants on her, which was easier then it looked. Once I was done I picked her and her clothes up. I threw her clothes into the hamper and made my way over to the bed.

She wasn't sobbing so much, but she was still crying. I got into bed with Abigail still in my arms. Grandma left some soup that was still warm on my bedside table. There was also a glass of water.

I pulled the covers around us and then said, "Do you want some soup?"

She whispered, "No thank you, I don't have much of an appetite right now."

I continued rubbing circles on her back, "At least drink some water."

She shook her head, "I'm not thirsty."

"I know, but you're going to dehydrate. Please just drink some water?"

She nodded her head and then I helped her sit up a little. I reached over and got the glass of water. Then I brought it to her lips. She reached out one hand and then drank half of the glass. I kissed her on her forehead and put the water back on the table.

"Try to get some sleep okay? I'm sure that you are exhausted."

I knew that she wouldn't be able to get much sleep tonight, but she did need her rest. I stayed up the entire night trying to let her have some rest. I knew that it was going to be hard for her to get through this, but I would help her.

**Sorry if the whole, changing thing was a little odd, it just seemed funny, and this chapter needed some fun in it! So...12 reviews? PLEASE? Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**Hey guys, sorry that it took me a while to update. I went to visit family for Thanksgiving and I didn't have my laptop with me. I hope that everyone had a nice holiday! In return for me taking forever, it's a really long chapter! I got 11 reviews, I'm aiming for 15 this time so that's, 103 reviews in total. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 12

We did eventually get a little bit of sleep. When I woke up it was the middle of the day. I knew that we weren't going to school today, and probably not for a few days. I knew that everyone would understand. I just hoped that people wouldn't pity Abigail for her loss.

I was happy that Abigail was finally able to sleep. She was lying down with her head rested on the pillow just in the crook of my neck. She was still clutching on to my shirt and she was moving around a lot in her sleep.

My shirt had tearstains all over it, but I didn't care one bit. I just wanted Abigail to feel better. When I saw tears escape her eyes my heart literally broke. She didn't deserve this. We stayed like this for about an hour. She was shaking a lot while she was sleeping and I would try to rub some calming circles on her back.

She woke up a few minutes later, I immediately knew that she was awake because her clutch on my shirt tightened. I turned my head and kissed her forehead.

I whispered, "Hey."

"She's gone, she's really gone."

"I know, but everything's going to be okay, I promise." _What else do I say? _"Um, do you want to talk about it?"

"I just don't understand why people I love keep leaving like this. First my parents and now Aunt Annie."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. We're going to get through this."

"I love you."

I kissed her hairline, "I love you too, and I promise you that everything is going to be okay and I am not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

Then I felt moisture on my shirt again, she was crying, and her body was curling up closer to mine. I tightened my arms around her and tried to get her to calm down.

"I just can't believe that she's gone. She wasn't even that old. And she was the only family I had. I lived with her for 16 years. She's been a mother to me. And I just never imagined life without her."

"I know, I know."

"And, I'm 18 now, I'm going to have to get a job, and I'm going to have to get a small house. And then college, ugh, I mean I'm sure her will would have enough money for all of that, but I mean it's just all so fast…"

"You don't have to worry about any of that."

She let out a small, sad laugh, "Of course I have to worry about it. I'm 18 now. I have to start living in the real world, I guess I just wasn't ready for it yet."

"I don't want you to live like that ever."

"Well it's not really…"

I sat up and leaned my back against the backboard. I moved so that she was on my lap and her head was resting on my shoulder.

"My parents and I talked, and we want you to move in with us."

She didn't say anything for a while, well it felt like a while. Was it too fast? Maybe she just didn't want to move in with us. Maybe she still wasn't comfortable with my and my family. Maybe she wasn't ready for this, she might have wanted some time alone. Maybe she finally realized that I was a freak.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you being serious?"

I took a small breath, "Of course. We would love to have you here. And I'm not so comfortable with you living alone."

I looked down into those beautiful brown eyes and she said, more whispered, "I would love to move in with you."

I smiled and she smiled back, it was the first time that she had truly smiled since her aunt had passed away. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. I brought my thumb up and wiped away the tears that were now mostly dried. I tried to move my hand away but she held it their with her hand.

_Don't think anything embarrassing, don't think anything embarrassing, don't think anything embarrassing._

She let out a small laugh, "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

I smiled and then leaned down to kiss her one more time. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. I knew that she wasn't hungry but she probably hasn't eaten recently.

"I have so eaten recently."

Oh right, I forgot, she could still read my mind.

"When was the last time that you ate?"

She didn't say anything for a second but then said, "I don't remember. It's kind of hard to keep track of time."

Another tear fell out of her eyes. I quickly kissed it away before it rolled all the way down her cheek. "Why don't I make you something to eat? Do you want some soup or pasta or something? We could go out if you like. Anything you want."

"I'm not hungry."

_Yes you are._

"No, I'm not."

_Yes you are, and I am forcing you to eat something._

"You can't force me to eat anything."

_Yes I can._

"No you can't."

_Yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can. Yes I ca-_

She took my hand off her cheek. And I let out a small chuckle. I kissed her cheek then said, "I'll make you some soup."

I tried to get out of bed but she wouldn't let go. "Don't leave."

"I have to get you some soup."

She latched her arms around my neck, and started crying again, "Please don't leave."

Okay, I understood that she wouldn't want to be left alone, but I was going to be in the next room, and it would only be for a few minutes, I knew that something was definitely wrong.

I started stroking her hair, "Honey, I'll be right in the next room. I'll be gone for five minutes at the most. But you really need to eat."

"Please just don't leave."

"Why don't you want me to leave?"

"I don't want to lose you."

_Ohhhh._

I held her closer to me, "Is that what you're afraid of? You losing me? Abigail, you will never lose me and I promise you that. I will never leave you, never. And I can't die, I would never leave you. You don't need to worry about that, okay?"

I kissed the top of her nose and she slightly nodded.

I didn't know what made me say this, or why I said it, but I wanted to tell her, I would never lie to her.

"When we came home from our hunting trip I was going to head over to your place. But then Alice told me that you were in the hospital."

I couldn't finish telling her the story, so I put my hand to her cheek, something that was happening quite often.

_Alice told me that you were in the hospital. I didn't wait to hear the rest. If you had gotten hurt, I would feel awful, if I didn't go on that hunting trip, you would still be okay. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital, there's only one in this town, so I knew where you would be. I talked to the secretary and they kept saying A. Smith._

_I thought they meant you. _

_A doctor told me that there was a car accident and that an A. Smith was in it. He told me that an A. Smith had died. And I just, I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do. I thought that you were gone. And I couldn't have you back, no matter what I did. I didn't know how to live without you._

Before I knew it Abigail attacked me with her lips. My hands left her face and went around her waist. Her arms wrapped tighter around my neck and I could feel the tears falling from her eyes as they stained my cheeks.

She pulled away and put her hand on my cheek while leaning her forehead against mine, "You don't have to live without me."

I looked into her eyes, "We need to talk about that."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, yeah we do. I mean, obviously I'm human, and you're not."

"Right. I just, I don't know what to do, I just want to be with you forever. I don't want to live without you, I don't think I can."

She paused, "Well, maybe you don't have to."

I just looked at her, trying to read her face, "What do you mean?" I knew very well what she meant.

"Your mom did it, didn't she? I mean she was changed, and look at your parents. What's the point of me staying human?"

"You would seriously do that for me?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah." she paused, "Would you be okay about that?"

A strand of hair fell in front of her face, I tucked it behind her ear and then put my arm around her waist again.

"It's not something that you can take back. Once you're changed, you're changed, there's nothing that can change it back."

She nodded her head, "I know, but why would I change my mind?"

"You won't regret it?"

"Turning into a vampire? No, I wouldn't."

I looked down, looking into her eyes was a little too hard this moment, "I actually meant that you wouldn't regret spending a lifetime with me?"

"What? How can you even say that? Anthony." She moved my head so that I was looking at her, "I love you, and there's no way that I would regret spending eternity with you." She paused and then whispered, "You wouldn't regret spending a lifetime with me?"

"No, I wouldn't."

She smiled and then said, "You might get bored of me."

"I don't think that I would."

"So, am I getting changed?"

"That's your choice. I don't want you to feel like your have to do that. We would be able to work things out if you stayed a human."

"But what would be the point of it? I don't have anyone else to worry about, or anyone else who really would care if I were still human. I mean, I would get old and you would stay young. What's the point of that? Just so that I keep my mortality? And so that I can sleep at night and eat human food? And, I'll die eventually. I don't want to die, I just want to be with you forever."

"You really want to do this?"

She nodded her head, "Is that alright with you?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess it is, but I would rather you have more time to think about this."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I want to know more about vampires and everything."

"Maybe we could go to college first?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I mean, I've just wanted to be a photographer. I actually never decided if I wanted to go to college. I didn't tell anyone this, but I thought about just traveling for a while after high school, maybe go to college after that. But you want to go to college right?"

"Not if you don't."

"Well, maybe we could go to college for one or two years, but I don't really want to go older than 20, it would be a little difficult if we ever did decide to go back to high school."

"I can wait for college. I just want you to be happy."

She smiled, "We can talk about this later." She moved her hand to her stomach, "I'm hungry."

I smiled, "See? I am always right."

"Yeah whatever."

I picked her up and then walked to the kitchen. My parents were the only ones who stayed home from school with us. The rest of the family went to school. They figured that they wouldn't be able to do much to help Abigail anyways.

I put Abigail down on the counter and walked over to the cabinets, "So I'm making soup right?"

"I can make it, it's really okay."

"Um, no you can't. I am making you some soup."

I started looking through the cabinets for a bowl. Once I found one I went to the fridge to try to find something. Because I totally knew how to make soup. Five minutes later I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there my mom was.

"Anthony, you are not trying to cook."

"Um, yes?"

I looked over to Abigail and she was trying hard not to laugh. She was laughing, and smiling, thank god. She looked happy, I could still see some sorrow in her eyes, but I would try my hardest to get rid of that. I could do that, I would do anything to do that.

"There is no way I am letting you cook anything."

"But mom Abigail is hungry."

"So I'll cook her something. Besides, Edward wanted to talk to you."

I turned to Abigail, "I think that I should stay with Abigail."

Abigail said, "It's okay. I'll help your mom, go and talk to your dad."

She smiled and I walked over and kissed her lips. I pulled her down from the counter and set her next to my mom, "If you need anything you know where I'll be."

She nodded her head and then I went to kiss my mom on the cheek and went to my dad. I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about. Or if it could wait or anything like that. Maybe he just wanted to say hi…

I walked into my parents' room and he was sitting on the piano chair. I walked over and sat next to him, "Um, you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I heard that conversation between you and Abigail. About her being changed."

"Oh, well, it's not official or anything, we're going to wait a little to make a definite decision, but yeah, what about it?"

He looked at me, "You're going to take away her humanity?"

"It's her choice."

"You're not even going to try to stop her?"

I looked at him confused, "Dad, why should I stop her? We want to be together. She's going to get old, and I won't. We just want to be happy, there's nothing stopping her."

"You're sure that it's what she wants, and not just what you want?"

"I didn't even know that I wanted it until she brought it up. And yeah, she wants it, and so do I, and there is no reason why we shouldn't do that."

"You guys have only been going out for a little over a month."

"So what? What ever happened to true love? Or love at first sight? Huh? I'm all that she has, and I love her, and there is no way that I am letting her go." I was getting mad now. And I could see that my dad was getting mad too.

"Did you guys ever talk about having any kids?"

I shook my head and gave him a disbelieving look, "You have got to be kidding me dad. Mom practically died giving birth to me. I am not letting Abigail go through that."

"What about what she wants?"

"I am not letting her go through that pain. Okay?"

"She might not go through that much pain. The kid wouldn't be half vampire. Maybe it would be less dangerous."

"I'm not taking that kind of risk."

"I don't think that you should take away her mortality."

I glared at him, "I don't need your permission."

"Who else do you expect to change her?"

"What about mom?"

"She won't do it without my permission."

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Grandma, Grandpa. You're not the only one in this house with rights dad. Why are you so against this from happening?"

His eyes were getting darker now, I could tell that he was mad, really mad, "Things aren't going to be easy for you two." He took a deep breath, "She's going to be attracted to your blood. And while your skin is hard, and you're strong, just about as strong as us, but she's going to be harder. And she's going to have to work hard not to drink your blood. It's dangerous for you."

"So we'll be careful. It was easy for mom to resist my blood. Abigail and I will just be careful is all. After a while she won't be as strong and everything will be fine. I just can't live without her."

"But Anthony…"

"I'm not listening anymore."

I got up and headed out the door. Then I heard my dad say, "Just think this through a little more."

_Whatever. _

I walked back to the kitchen and saw Abigail crying in my mom's arms.

**My goal is 15 reviews for this chapter! So that's 103 reviews in total! I hope that you guys liked this chapter, and just so you guys know, this story is far from over. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! I was only two away from my goal! My goal is 116 for this chapter! I'm kind of forgetful, so reviews help me a lot when it comes to remembering to update. Thanks for reading! And sorry if this has a lot of mistakes, I wasn't able to edit it, but I figured that I should update being that it's been a few days! Thanks! **

CHAPTER 13

ABIGAIL'S POINT OF VIEW

Anthony walked out of the room to talk to his father, Bella was looking in the cabinets for some more ingredients for the soup.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Can you start boiling the water?"

"Sure."

I went over to the stove and put a pot of water on it. I turned to Bella and said, "Thank you for letting me live here."

She smiled and turned to me, "You're part of the family now." She paused and then said, "I'm really happy that Anthony has found you. I think that it always got to him that he was the youngest in the house, and he was the only single one."

I smiled, "I'm just lucky to have him. I don't know how I would get through this without him." _I would be all alone without him._

I felt a tear slip down from my eyes. I looked up to Bella and wiped off the tear, "Sorry, I'm really honestly not usually like this."

I felt two cold, hard arms wrap around my shoulders, "It's okay. It's a sad topic, I understand."

"Have you ever lost someone?"

I looked at Bella and she nodded her head, "My mom died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How did you handle it?"

The look in her eyes saddened, "It was hard, I'm not going to lie to you. It was really hard. But I had Edward, so it didn't seem so bad." she paused, "That's one thing that you have to handle when choosing this life, you people you care about die around you, while you keep going on."

I looked down, "You heard our conversation didn't you?"

She nodded her head, "I think that you need to think about this before making any decisions. I mean, Edward and I went through a lot before I was changed. You two have only been together for a few months, not even."

"I know, I'm not rushing into anything, it was just more for the future you know? I want to learn more about this life first. I mean, I know that it's going to be hard, but I'm willing to go through with it."

She smiled, "I can't wait until you're my daughter."

I looked up to her, "I've been thinking about that…would Anthony really think about…marriage?"

"He's never really talked about it to me. Edward's more the one who's into the whole marriage deal. But I know that Anthony loves you, and I trust that you love him back just as much."

I couldn't help it. More and more tears fell from my face, "Thank you so much for having Anthony, I-I don't know what I would do without him."

Her arms wrapped completely around my shoulders and I cried into her shoulders.

ANTHONY'S POINT OF VIEW

I ran at vampire speed to two of the most important women in my life. But only one of them was crying. I immediately felt penitent for leaving my Abigail behind. I should never have done that. It has only been two days!

I went over to my mom and Abigail, "Abigail, honey, what's wrong?"

I turned to my mom, "What happened? Did you say something?" If she did something to make Abigail start crying again…

Abigail turned around and fell into my chest. My mom unwrapped her arms from around her shoulders. "Abigail? What's wrong?"

"You're mom is awesome."

I smiled and looked at my mom, "That, I know. But why are you crying?"

"It's just that I…"

Mom headed to her room and said that she would give us some privacy.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

I picked her up and walked over to the couch. I sat down with my arms wrapped around Abigail.

"I just don't really remember my mother."

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't do anything to make that better. I couldn't bring her mother back to life, or her aunt. I could taste the salty tears in her kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss and her head fell into the crook of my neck right below my jaw. I kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I love you Anthony."

"I love you too Abigail."

The next few days went similar to that. We didn't go to school the entire week, but I'm sure that the teachers all would understand. Abigail was handling everything really well. She didn't like it if I left her side for more than 10 minutes at the most. She wouldn't let me be too far away from her, meaning that I couldn't leave the house.

My parents took care of her aunt's will. Abigail got everything. She got the house, and all the money. My parents already started working on selling the house. They didn't really do anything with the money, just talked to some people. I thanked my dad through my thoughts. I didn't know how well Abigail would have handled being able to do that.

It was now Saturday, and Abigail was doing a lot better. She wanted to go back to school on Monday, and she was ready. We went to her house and got all of her belongings together. It was hard for her, she couldn't go anywhere near her aunt's room. She didn't have all that much stuff so the transition wasn't that hard. I looked at the red color on her walls, and I think that we would have to repaint my room to match her hair…

So here we were, putting her stuff in my room and arranging everything around to make it more comfortable for her. My mom was a little sad, I could tell. I mean it was almost as if we were moving in together. But Abigail was smiling a lot more, and that made my heart soar.

She was in my- sorry, _our _closet. She was putting her clothes in different places. Alice insisted on my having one of the biggest closets that I have ever seen, so there was more than enough room for her clothes.

I was putting some of her books on my book shelve when I heard laughing coming from the closet. Curious, I put the box of books down and walked over to the closet. I opened the door and found Abigail sitting on the floor with a book in her hands.

I walked over and sat down next to her to find that the book in her hands was a photo album. It was a photo album of the first few years of my life, up to when I stopped growing. There were about ten albums in total. And they were all sitting right next to Abigail.

I looked around the closet, all of her clothes were already put away. On the top shelf I kept the photo albums, I figured that nobody would see them up there. I guess I was wrong…

I sat down next to her and heaved a big sigh, "I can't believe that you found these."

She turned her head at me and smiled, "You were so cute as a child!"

I put my hand to my heart, "Am I not cute now?"

She leaned over and kissed me on the lips, "Of course you are cute now. I was just saying that you were extra cute as a child."

"Well, thanks, but do you seriously need to look at all of these photos? Some of them are kind of embarrassing."

"Yes, I do need to look at all of them. I'm your girlfriend, I have a right to these photos."

I heard a noise coming from the door of my closet, I turned my head and my mom was standing with more photo albums in her arms, "Mom, what are those?"

She smiled, "You don't have _all _of the photos. I figured that Abigail would want to see them."

Abigail nodded her head then motioned for my mom to sit next to her. My mother obliged and sat next to Abigail.

Then Abigail said, "I want to know the stories behind each one of these pictures."

I buried my head further into my hands, "We are burning these photos later."

"No, we're not." I could feel my mom's gaze on me.

Then I felt shaking next to me, "This picture is adorable!"

I looked over, it was me dressed up as a pumpkin for Halloween, "Do we really need to look at these?"

"Anthony, you are so cute in these pictures."

I finally looked up from my hiding spot and looked up to Abigail. She was smiling.

She was smiling.

And laughing, and well technically I was causing it. She was happy. Her eyes were no longer saddened, they were happy. She was happy. I guess my embarrassment wasn't as important as her happiness. I smiled back at her and we spent the rest of the day looking through old photos of me and the rest of my family.

She was happy, truly and honestly happy, which made me happier then I would ever expect to be. And her and my mother got along, they got along really well. And I was happy for that, I was happy to see my Abigail smiling again, and for my mother not to be upset about me growing up.

We were sitting in pure bliss but then Alice and my dad walked into the room. They both looked extremely worried, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Then Alice spoke up, "The Volturi, they're looking for you."

I felt all eyes on me, except for mine, which were on Abigail.

**Another Cliffe! I'm really sorry, I know that cliffies are unfair and annoying, and I apologize for that. I really do. But I hope that you all liked this chapter! I would like 116 reviews by the end of this chapter, please? It would help me update a lot faster, I tend to forget to update sometimes. **


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"What the hell do you mean they're looking for me?"

My mom spoke up, "I don't know if you remember…but a little while after you were born, the Volturi paid us a visit."

Abigail leaned over and whispered to me, "Who are the Volturi?"

I leaned into her, "They're just a clan of vampires, sort of like vampire royalty. In a way."

"Oh, okay."

"What do they want now?" I looked to my parents for answers.

My mom looked at my dad and he looked back at her, "Edward…why are the Volturi looking for my son?"

He walked over to her, "It's going to be okay."

"What's wrong?" My mom was getting upset now, I could tell.

Then Alice said, "When you were young we thought the Volturi would be upset about you being a half vampire. They didn't give us much trouble about it then, but they said they would check up on us. And, well you see, they kind of want you to join them."

"Why me?"

"They think that your power would help them."

"Can't we just tell them that we're not interested?"

"It's not that simple…we're going to have to go through a lot of negotiating."

I looked back at Abigail, she was looking at me with worried eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to somehow protect her from all of this, but I knew that my arms weren't a strong enough shield.

I looked at my dad, _What are we going to do? _

"We have our options. But they're not going to be coming for a while now. At least a few months. But I do think that we need to talk to Jacob and everyone…"

My mom spoke up, "We're going back to Forks?"

My dad nodded his head, "Yes, Anthony's 18 now. Charlie hasn't seen him in a while. I'm sure that we can find out some way to make us look older. We'll only be there for a few days, but we need them to know that if we need they're help, they they'll be there for us."

My mom nodded her head then looked back at me and Abigail, "You two need your rest. We'll see you two in the morning."

My parents and Alice left the closet and I heard them close my door behind them. I was worried. More worried for Abigail then for myself. I was in shock. Pure shock. I couldn't move. I felt movement beside me but I didn't find the energy to look. What would happen to my Abigail if the Volturi took me?

I felt a warm hand on my back, "Anthony?"

My eyes shot to hers, and oddly enough, I found that there was no worry or fear in them. "Anthony, everything is going to be okay." _Woah, when did this happen? Wasn't I supposed to be the one reassuring her? _

"I- I know it's just that…I can't leave."

She smiled, "I know, I know. But your family seems to have everything under control. And you worrying won't be good for anyone." She leaned over and kissed my temple. She got up and then motioned for me to follow her. I did so mindlessly.

I saw Abigail crawl into bed under the covers. She gently tugged on my hand and I got in after her. She leaned over to turn off the lights then lay down. She opened her arms and I nuzzled my face into her shoulder. I felt her two warm arms wrap around my torso. And before I knew it, we both drifted off into a non-restful sleep.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Alice had gone to call Charlie. I wanted to talk to Edward for a bit. We were in the middle of the forest sitting on a thick tree branch.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you right after Alice had the vision."

I shook my head, "I mean why didn't you tell me before Anthony?"

"He needed to know."

"You should have told me first."

He sighed then wrapped his arm around me and kissed me gently, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just been a really stressful time."

"I know. But I'm not letting them take away our son."

"I know Bella. We'll figure something out."

I took a deep breath. I had been thinking about this for a while. But I knew that Edward wouldn't be happy about this. I knew that he wouldn't be happy about this at all. But they weren't going to have my son.

"Edward, I've been thinking about something. If all else fails then why don't I just join them?"

I felt my husband freeze next to me, "It won't be for a really long time. Just a few years. By then they'll be okay with me leaving and forget all about Anthony. I can't let them have our son Edward. I just can't, he's happy now. He's truly happy. And if they take him, he won't be able to handle that. I know that he won't be able to handle that."

"Bella look at me." he cradled my head in his hands and turned my head so I was looking directly into his beautiful eyes, "Nobody in this family is going to be joining the Volturi okay? We will figure things out. It will not come down to that okay? If it does I will join them, okay? Neither you nor Anthony will be leaving this family any time soon. You understand?"

I nodded my head and leaned into Edward's chest. "Besides, I'm sure that Jacob would do anything for Anthony. He did help raise him."

"Yeah, I know. He was around for the first three years of Anthony's life. But he moved back to La Push. He hasn't seen Anthony in five years. And he's getting married in a few months."

"We were going to the wedding anyways."

"But he's going to worry about protecting her. I mean I know that he didn't imprint or anything…but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about her."

"I know, but he still cares about Anthony. And maybe the rest of the pack will help out. We should pay them a visit anyways. I know that you wanted to meet his fiancé."

I laughed, "Yeah." I paused, "Do you think that she's okay with him not imprinting on her and everything?"

"I don't know, but they're happy, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right, now lets head back home, we have some people to call."

I jumped out of the tree and Edward followed behind me. We both sprinted back to the house.

ANTHONY'S POINT OF VIEW

We called the school and told them that we would be out of school for a few more weeks because Abigail had a lot of family issues to take care of. Because she was over 18, they didn't care about her, which I hated, but it made it easier to go away for a long amount of time.

I remembered Jacob very well, we got along well, really well. It was almost like having an older brother, who I had a lot of fun with. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle, and he tried to teach me how to pick up girls, but that didn't really work.

I hadn't seen him in a while though. I heard all about how he met this girl, who he didn't imprint upon, and they're engaged. The wedding is in a few months. We were going to Forks for the wedding, but I guess we'll see him sooner. I hoped that him and Abigail got along well, who am I kidding of course they would get along well! They have similar, outgoing personalities.

I wanted to meet his fiancé, I know that he was in love with my mom and all, but he got over her, he truly did. He never imprinted but I think that over time he found a way to live without being _in _love with her. He started viewing her more like a sister than a significant other. And from what I heard, he was happy with his fiancé.

We were all currently in different cars driving to Forks. I thought that we should just take a plane, but we needed the cars in Forks anyways and it wasn't that far of a drive. My parents were in the front, my dad was driving, and Abigail and I were sitting in the back.

She was resting her head on my shoulder and we were both listening on the same earphones, one bud in each of our ears. Abigail was looking out the window and I was looking at her. She was doing really well, it had been about two weeks since her aunt's death. She missed her and you could tell, but she was doing a good job of being strong.

Then Abigail said out of nowhere, "So…where exactly are we staying?"

My dad answered, "We're staying at the same house that we lived in 18 years ago. We kept it in case we ever decided to move back."

"Oh, okay."

I kissed her temple and she looked up at me and smiled. She took my hand that was laying lazily on her knee and brought it to her cheek.

_This is going to become a habit isn't it?_

She nodded her head.

_I'm excited that I get to show you the place that I grew up while I was young. I still need to take you running you know. _

She smiled and whispered, "I'm looking quite forward to that."

I saw my mom turn her head towards us, trying to get more of the conversation. Then I saw my dad look at her and whisper, "They're just talking don't worry. Besides, you should stay out of their personal conversations."

She glared at him then said, "I could say the same for you."

He frowned and then said, "You didn't need to turn my power off."

"Give them their privacy Edward." She said in a mocking tone.

"But I liked hearing your mind." He frowned and then my mom leaned over to give him a full on kiss on his lips.

It was weird, seeing my parents flirt with each other. I mean sure they were young and everything. And I was happy that they were happy, they were happiest with each other. But sometimes they did get too…comfortable around the rest of us. I know that they often went away by themselves, and I'm no idiot, I know what they're doing, which is great for them and all, but I mean come on, they're still my parents.

Abigail started laughing quietly, _Oh right, she could still hear my thoughts. _

She nodded her head and then pecked me on the cheek. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence for the most part, I always tried removing my hand from Abigail's cheek, but she wouldn't budge. I still don't see how she found my thoughts entertaining.

A few hours later we pulled up to my old house. It still looked the same. Nobody ever went near this place, so I wasn't really all that surprised. I turned to look at Abigail and she was looking at the house in shock.

"You weren't kidding when you said this house was big."

I smiled, "I know."

We got out of the car and I went over to help my dad with the bags. I took mine and Abigail's bags out of the car. I walked over back to Abigail and smiled. It was already late and we were both exhausted. I put one arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll give you a tour of the house tomorrow."

She nodded her head and we headed up the stairs, I still remembered where everything was even after all of the years away from the house. We made our way over to my room and I opened the door.

It was a very simple room, dark blue walls with a huge, king bed in the corner, a walk in closet, a connected bathroom, a television, and a window with the view of the forest.

"I love your room."

I smiled down at her, "I'm glad. Now let's get some sleep. I want to show you the rest of my world tomorrow."

We were in more comfortable clothes and in bed within the next ten minutes. We fell asleep within 11 minutes. I didn't have any dreams that night because I had all the dreams I could ever wish for in my arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry that I've been nagging for reviews, I just would really like the feedback, I'm working on a screenplay and I would like to know what's good and bad about my writing. Thanks for reading! I can't believe that I'm updating on a Thursday! I usually don't update because of The Office, but I had minimal work to do.**

**I personally LOVE this chapter, you can see more of the Edward part in Anthony. I hope that you guys like this chapter and sorry for the cliffe.**

CHAPTER 15

I woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles. I figured that grandma or someone was making something for Abigail, which made me remember, I was getting thirsty, I haven't hunted in a while…

Abigail was also awake and smiled at me once she saw that I was awake too.

I kissed her gently on the lips and then said, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head and nuzzled it into my chest, _she was too cute. _"Your bed is comfortable."

"I think that my chest is the comfortable one…"

I felt her laughter on my chest, "Oh shut up."

I smiled, "We should probably get ready." She nodded her head and rolled off on my chest.

Twenty minutes later we were both clean, and dressed, so we headed downstairs into the kitchen. Just as I suspected, my mom and grandma were in the kitchen making Abigail waffles.

My grandma smiled, "We've made you some waffles."

Abigail smiled, "You guys didn't have to, thanks though. They smell delicious."

My mother then turned to me, "You and the boys are going hunting in a few minutes."

"What? Wait, what about Abigail?"

My mom gave me a skeptical look, "What about her?"

"Well…I…I, she, I don't want to leave her."

She smiled, "It'll be fine, she'll be okay with us. It's just a few hours, you'll be back by tomorrow morning."

Abigail looked up at me, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

I sighed, I was going to be exhausted when we came back, I always was. Hunting took a while, and I had to miss a night of sleeping. But I haven't been away from Abigail for more than thirty minutes since the accident.

I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Are you sure that you're okay with this? I can always push it back a little while…I'm not _that _thirsty."

"Anthony, you need to drink, jeez. It'll be fine. Have fun with your dad and uncles!"

I smiled, "Thanks. Have a good time here too."

A few minutes later my dad walked into the room followed by Emmett and Jasper. "Ready?"

I looked down at Abigail and she smiled. I smiled back and then leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, "I'll be back soon."

She nodded her head and then I went over to my dad and uncles. We said goodbye to our family, which now included Abigail. Within a few minutes we were off running into the forest.

I guess I was thirstier then I realized because I hunted twice as many animals as I usually hunted. But I also figured that the more I hunted now, the further I could push hunting later.

When hunting I had to keep a distance from everyone else, because my blood still attracted them, and they didn't want to hunt me while they were looking for other animals. I sighed knowing that when Abigail was like them, she would also be attracted to my blood. But we would be together forever, that's all that really mattered.

Twelve hours later we were all hunted up. My green eyes were probably a lot lighter now. They got darker when I got more thirsty, but not too dark for anyone to really tell much of a difference.

We headed back to the house and I immediately ran to the shower. I didn't want Abigail have to be around the blood, so I quickly stripped off my clothes and put them in the hamper. Then I jumped in the shower and let the warm water relax me a bit.

Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and then headed towards the room. I figured that it was late so Abigail was probably sound asleep by now. But when I walked into the room I found that Abigail was sitting up in bed with the lights on and her nose in a book.

When she heard my enter the room her head shot up at me, then I realized that I was only in a towel, "Oh, I um, sorry. I just thought- thought that you were um asleep. And I didn't want to get blood around the room so I just jumped in the shower. And oh, I'm sorry, um I'm just gonna go and um get some clothes on, um yeah." I felt my face get a little red the longer I was standing there.

Why was I such an idiot? It was kind of rude of me to do that. I should have been more respectful, she wouldn't want to see me in just a towel. So quickly I walked to the closet, opened and closed the door. I took a deep, nervous breath and got some comfortable clothes on.

I stepped out into the bedroom, nervous as hell. What if she didn't look at me the same way? What if she just thought of me as this juvenile teenage boy who didn't show enough respect to put some clothes on in front of a lady? Why couldn't I have been smarter? Why?

Abigail was still reading her book so I walked over and got in the bed next to her, "I'm uh, sorry?"

She put her book down and then turned to me, obviously confused, "Why would you be sorry? Did something happen while you were hunting?"

"What? No, hunting went great and everything. But I was just sorry about my appearance just there, it wasn't very respectful of me. I'm sorry."

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly and turned to face Abigail. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Why would you need to feel sorry for that? It wasn't disrespectful. This is your room, and I'm your girlfriend." She paused, "Are you uncomfortable around me? Because if you are it's okay…"

"No! Of course not, I'm completely comfortable with you. I just didn't know if you would be comfortable with me coming out in a towel."

She ran her fingers through my wet hair and then leaned in to kiss my forehead, "I'm comfortable around you Anthony."

"I'm comfortable around you too."

She leaned over and turned off the lights and I crawled further into the bed. Abigail rolled next to be and rested her head on my chest, "You must be exhausted, hunting doesn't seem very restful."

I yawned, "I'm so tired."

She rolled over and gave me a kiss on the lips, "Sleep."

I nodded my head and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. As I was falling asleep I felt Abigail's warm hands rubbing my chest softly. Hmm, I could stay like this forever, I wanted to stay like this forever.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower. The bed was cold, and empty except for me. I rolled over and checked the clock, 1:34 PM. Ugh, I slept in way too late.

Slowly, I got out of bed and changed into some street clothes. I lay on the bed while waiting for Abigail to get off the bed. I was going to take her running today, show her a little more of my world. Maybe I would take her to the house that my parents and I used to go to for "quality time" and everything.

A few minutes later Abigail came out of the bathroom. Her hair was dried, and looked soft and fluffy, and I wanted to touch it and run my fingers through it. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a t-shirt and brown sweater over it.

I got up quickly and wrapped my arms around her. Then I captured her lips with mine. She was a little shocked at first but after a few seconds her lips moved with mine. One of my arms wrapped around her waist while my other started playing with strands of her hair. A few minutes later, but still way too soon we both pulled away.

She smiled, "Good morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?"

I nodded my head, "Did you?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, so what are we doing today?"

"We're going running."

Her face immediately lit up, "Yay."

I laughed then took her hand and we headed downstairs. Most of the family was in the living room watching the news quietly. My dad told me that we were planning on seeing Jacob and the pack the day after tomorrow.

"We're going running, we won't be back until late."

I walked out of the room quickly and Abigail waved at everyone, I heard my mom yell from behind us, "Have fun and be careful!"

Once we were out of the house I started into the forest. After a little bit of walking I turned to Abigail, "You ready?"

She nodded her head and I turned around, "Get on my back."

I crouched down a bit so that it would be easier for her. She slowly climbed onto my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her legs wrapped around my torso. She placed a gentle kiss on my neck and I turned my head so I could see face her a little bit.

"If you want to close your eyes…"

"There is no way that I'm missing this."

I started running, at first I went a little slower, but when I felt that Abigail was good with the speed, I sped up. I ran all the way to a place I found when I was younger. There was a little pond area where I used to go when everyone else was um…busy.

Within a matter of minutes we were at the pond. Slowly, I let Abigail off my back and let her sit down on the floor. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her body.

"So…what did you think?"

"That was awesome! I can't believe that you have never taken me running before." She was smiling like crazy.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well now we can go running all we want."

She smiled wider, "What's it like being a vampire? I mean I know that you don't exactly know, but how hard will it be?"

"You're going to be attracted to my blood. My skin is hard, but still breakable and your teeth will be sharp. My mom was able to resist my blood quite easily, even after a few days of her being a newborn. But I don't know how easy it's going to be for you…"

"I'll work hard. I promise."

I kissed her temple, "I know, but it's still going to be hard for you. My dad says that once you're turned into a vampire, you have no soul. But I could never believe him. I believe they everyone in my family still has a soul. My dad just takes everything so seriously. He doesn't want you to be changed."

Abigail was silent for a moment then said, "He's just trying to protect you."

"I know. I love you Abigail, and I won't be upset if you don't want to change."

She shook her head, "My mind is already made up Anthony. We'll wait a little bit, I know that the blood thirst will be bad…"

"And the three days of hell you go through during the change. It fells like your body is on fire and you beg for death."

"That was really morbid."

"But true."

She sighed, "I'll go through the pain, it's okay. It's going to be hard, but I don't care, I love you, and I want to spend forever with you."

I leaned in to kiss her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, I never wanted to let go. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers into my hair. I don't know how but suddenly we were on the ground with me slightly on top of her. My elbows were propped up so that only a little weight was leaning on her.

Her arms were wrapped tighter around my neck as I slowly pulled away from her lips. They were a little red from the kissing, and her breathing was a little off, but not by much. I looked into her eyes and she leaned up to kiss me again.

My lips slowly went down to kiss her neck. I felt her hands pull tightly on my hair. We rolled over so that she was now slightly on top of me. My arms immediately went to wrap around her waist. Her lips found my own as one of her hands went to the buttons on my shirt. She undid one and then the other, and I froze, from the looks of it, she could tell.

She pulled away and immediately I felt bad for the guilt in her eyes, "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just it's…"

"It's okay."

"A-are you ready for that?"

I took a few moments to think, "Are _you _ready for that?"

"I-I think so."

I brushed a strand of hair from her face behind her ear and whispered, "Me too."

She leaned down slowly and then kissed me again, her hands made her way to the buttons on my shirt and I stopped her, "I thought…"

"Not here. It's too cold."

Abigail rolled off of me and I picked her up bridal style. I knew where I was heading, to the house in the forest, where my parents and I used to go to get away for a little while. The door was unlocked, nobody goes around the forest, so locking it was unneeded.

Once I opened the door we slowly made our way to the bedroom…

**Sorry for the cliffe! I'll try to update soon! I need to work on editing and writing the other chapters. :D. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Things have just been so hectic, and I'm REALLY sick right now. I took some Tylenol, so I figured that in the short time I had of me not being delusional, I would post! **

**Sorry, but no lemons :(. I went all Breaking Dawn on you all! Sorry. I really am sorry, but I really like this chapter, I think it's quite cute and funny! For those of you who think that they're moving too fast, chapter 17 will address that. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also check out my new story, _My Heart Has Found It's Home. _Enjoy! I will try to update as soon as I can. **

CHAPTER 16

I woke up the next morning feeling happier then I felt in a long while. Maybe it was because I was woken up by light kisses on my collarbone. Or maybe it was because my arms were around the most beautiful girl of existence. Maybe it was just because this moment was the most perfect moment I had ever experienced in my life.

I opened my eyes and found Abigail smiling up at me, "Hey."

I looked down at her, "Hey."

She crawled up and planted a lazy kiss on my lips. She rested her head right next to my ear and I turned so that I was looking at her and pulled the blankets further up so that she wouldn't get cold. Then I turned so that I wouldn't strain my neck and I would be able to holder closer to me.

I leaned in to kiss her again, "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes, not long."

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head, "I've never slept that well before, I'm still exhausted though."

I smiled, "Me too."

I leaned her to kiss her one more time but she pulled away quickly, one her face wore a worried expression, "Oh no, what about your family? We were supposed to be back last night."

"I'm sure that Alice saw us coming home a little later."

She closed her eyes and then buried her head into a pillow, "They know don't they?"

I sighed then kissed her ear gently, "They probably do, but it's okay. If they're mad I'll just tell them it was my fault."

"It takes two to tango Anthony."

I laughed, "Don't worry about it okay? I don't think that my family could ever get mad at you. But if they were worried about us, they would have called by now."

She nodded her head, "They won't kick me out?"

"Abigail, they would never want to kick you out. And I would never let them if they did."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled, "I'm positive, now lets get dressed and get something for you to eat."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. We both got out of bed and got some clothes on. I still had my clothes here from our last visit, they were the same size that I was now, so I was able to change into a clean wardrobe. Abigail wore her jeans and one of my smaller t-shirts and one of my old sweaters.

Once we were both done and dressed I turned to her, "Lets just grab a bite to eat at a diner outside the forest."

"Won't it look odd that we don't have a car…"

"We'll just tell them that we walked."

She rolled her eyes, "You're just coming up with all sorts of plans today aren't you?"

I nodded my head, "Yep. Now lets get going." I quickly pulled her onto my back and before I started running, I made sure that Abigail was ready.

There was a little diner that I remembered passing a few times whenever we drove into town. It was on the outskirts, so it never was really crowded. I stopped running once we were about five minutes away from the diner, and I fell into a walk. It would be a little odd if we just appeared out of nowhere.

Abigail got off of my back saying that it would still be odd if we walked in like that, so we walked side by side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and we walked into the diner. Nobody paid us any attention except for the waitress who showed us to our seats and gave us our menus. Abigail knew what she wanted and ordered within a matter of minutes.

As I watched Abigail eat her breakfast, I realized that I had learned a lot about her. She didn't blush when she was embarrassed but rather didn't make eye contact and hid her face a little bit. Whenever she was bored she would either sigh or play with her fingers.

She had different smiles. There was one smile that she gave whenever she wanted something. There was one smile she gave when she wanted to be polite. There was a smile that she gave when she was nervous, and then there was one smile, my favorite one. I only saw it directed at me, and I wanted to keep it that way.

When she was thinking about something she would wrinkle her nose a bit, which I thought was the cutest thing ever. When she liked what she was eating, she would chew a few seconds longer, but if she didn't like it, she would swallow it as fast as possible as she possibly could without choking.

She didn't wear any jewelry, I don't even think that she owned any. When I asked her she said that it always got in her way. She wasn't afraid of making eye contact, unless she was embarrassed. She slept quietly, meaning that she didn't snore, or breathe loudly. She slept perfectly.

And it saddened me that she wouldn't be sleeping that much longer. And I was sad that she wouldn't eat more food. But yet I couldn't find myself to be sad more than for a mere second, because even though she wouldn't sleep, or eat, she would still be _my _Abigail, and that's all that really mattered.

She finished breakfast, I paid, and we started back into the forest.

"You promise they're not going to be upset?"

I took a deep breath, "I can't promise that they won't be mad, but I promise you that they will me more upset at me. Please don't worry about this."

"I just don't want your parents, or any of your family for that matter to think that I'm a slut."

I stopped and looked at her, "Abby, honey. Nobody thinks that you're a slut. Why do you keep presuming that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It just seems like a slutty thing to do."

I was silent for a moment, "Do you regret it?"

"Oh my gosh! No, of course not. That was the best night of my life. Do _you _regret it?"

"No. Not at all. And my parents were around our age when they first slept with each other, well my mom at least. My dad was kind of our age…"

"But they were married."

"Woah, wait a second, how did you know that?"

Her eyes widened for a moment as if she realized a mistake, "Um, a little bird told me?"

"Abigail…"

"Your mom told me."

"You asked my mom about her sex life!"

"No! It's not like that. We were just talking. It just came up. I didn't ask her, besides she's kind of my friend now…"

"She's my mom."

"Can we not talk about this?"

I took a deep breath, "I can't believe you talked to my mom about sex."

"We didn't! Can we please just drop the conversation?"

"Fine. We should be heading back anyways." I sounded a little more aggravated then I was, but I was never great at hiding my emotions.

I put Abigail gently on my back and was about to start running when I heard Abigail's quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Abigail, it's okay. I'm not upset, I swear, it's just going to take time to get used to you and my mom being close friends is all."

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "I promise not to tell her anything about last night."

"Gee, thanks."

She laughed and then I took off running. Within a few minutes we were back at the house. I kept Abigail on my back and climbed up the wall back to my room. I placed her in the bedroom and then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You should get in the shower. I'm going to deal with my parents okay?"

"You don't have to do that alone…"

"I promised you. Now, I'll be back in a few minutes…hopefully."

She smiled and I left the room to go downstairs to face my parents…


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you all had a lovely holiday! Sorry that this took longer to update, everything has just been so hectic right now! Plus I figured that a lot of people would be spending time with their families. I really like this chapter, the end especially. **

**I really love the reviews you guys are giving me! I read all of them, if you have any suggestions for me I would gladly consider them. Also, if you guys catch any grammar mistakes just tell me!**

**The Twilight Award nominations have started! There are some really good stories on that website. I also know they are looking for a lot more publicity so I suggest checking it out! ./ (www(dot)twilightawards(dot)this-paradise(dot)com). Check it out!**

**And last, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm not done with chapter 18 yet, but I'm working on it!**

CHAPTER 17

I heard them before I saw them,

"Edward you're kind of overreacting."

"Bella, you aren't thinking about this." Oh great, he's mad.

"I am, and I know that you're worried, but they do love each other. And she's okay, didn't you just hear them come home? Alice saw them coming home okay. They're okay, do you smell any blood? No."

"I can't believe that he's being so irresponsible."

I heard my mom sigh, "Come on, he's young and in love, cut him some slack."

"I'm not cutting our son any slack."

"Edward…"

"He can't just _do _this."

Now my mom was getting mad, "And why not?"

"It's dangerous. They've been with each other for not even three months."

_It's now or never._

I walked into their bedroom to find them both sitting on the windowsill. They turned their heads when they saw me.

"Um. Hi…um, we're back?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Edward!"

He ignored her…_not good._

"No, it's not good. Do you know how dangerous it was for you two to be in the woods by yourselves? The Volturi are coming in a few weeks. And to top that off, we know why they're coming."

"Is Abigail going to be okay?"

"You could have killed her. Do you realize how much stronger you are then her? Sure you won't try to drink her blood, but you could have easily hurt her, and you couldn't have done anything about it."

"Why are the Volturi coming?"

"I'm talking. You have been so irresponsible lately. What if you got her pregnant? Ever thought about that? No I guess you didn't. Did you ever think that you two have only been dating for a little over two months? Or that she's going through a tough time right now and that she's confused? Did you ever think about how selfish you have been being? Taking away her soul just for your own happiness. How selfish."

I couldn't move, I couldn't think. Was I really being selfish? Did I pressure Abigail into it? Did we go too fast? Would she regret it later?

"I-I"

I felt my mother wrap her arms around me and she kissed my cheek, "Edward, that was harsh, don't you think?"

"I am trying to protect him, and I am trying to keep him and Abigail safe."

I stepped out of my mom's embrace and walked over to my dad, "Can you hear me out dad?"

I took a deep breath and continued, "I know that we've been with each other for less then a year. And I know that we're young, and I know that she went through a lot with her aunt. But we just _talked_ about turning her into one of you guys. And I believe that you guys have souls. I mean really dad, do you think that mom doesn't have a soul? Because she does, you all do. And I'm sorry if loving my girlfriend is selfish dad, I really am. But neither one of us regret it. And I was careful, I was gentle with her okay? We were careful dad. We used protection. And I don't make decisions for me anymore, I make them for us and you're just going to have to get used to that."

He sighed, "I'm sorry that I overreacted. But Alice just saw something. And I fear that if something like this does happen, they will kill Abigail."

"What?" _Please don't let this be happening. _

"They're afraid that our coven is growing larger than theirs. They think that you and Abigail are going to try to have a child, another half vampire-half human. They fear that we're just going to keep growing. And with a pack of wolves on our side…"

"But Abigail and I aren't going to have a child."

"But they don't know that. And I am trying to find a way so that we don't have to change Abigail before they come."

I nodded my head, "I'm sorry for not telling you guys where we were ahead of time. And I'm sorry for making you all worry."

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it's just a lot going on."

I nodded my head once again, "I'm going to check on Abigail now. I'll see you guys later."

I kissed my mom on the cheek and gave her a small hug then headed back to my bedroom. I could still hear Abigail in the shower. I hesitated for a moment and then I knocked on the door.

"Abigail honey? Do you mind if I come in there for a sec?"

"Sure."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Then without taking any of my clothes off, just my shoes, I opened the shower curtain and got in. I was drenched within minutes but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around Abigail and kissed her lips fiercely.

Moments later, I removed my lips from hers and just held her there for what felt like forever.

"Um…Anthony?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, what exactly are you doing?"

I pulled slightly away from her, "I love you."

She laughed, so beautiful, "I love you too, but that doesn't mean I jump in the shower with all of my clothes on."

I looked down, I was soaked. Abigail was now wiping the wet hair out of my face and I shrugged my shoulders, "It would have been to arduous to take off all of these layers."

She laughed again, I love her perfect laugh, it's so angelic, "What happened to your super-speed?"

"Oh yeah! I guess I didn't think of that." _Oh well, these clothes were dirty anyways. _

She rolled her eyes and I watched a drop of water fall into her hand to my cheek, I leaned in to smell her neck, "You smell really good, especially in the water."

She smiled, "Thanks, you don't smell too bad yourself, but I do think that some shampoo would do you some good."

"I don't want to get soap on my clothes."

"Then take them off."

"Jeez, you're always trying to get my clothes off me aren't you?"

She playfully slapped my chest, "Oh shut up."

I laughed and then tried getting my sweater off, not as easy as it looks. It kept sticking to my shirt, which kept sticking to my skin, not cool. I looked back at Abigail who was cracking up.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your lousy attempt at taking that sweater off."

I growled in frustration, "It's not so easy."

"Well maybe that teaches you a lesson, maybe next time you shouldn't jump in the shower with all of your clothes on."

I tried to get my sweater off with no luck, a few minutes later I felt small lands tugging at mine, "Would you like help?"

I smiled, "Boy would I ever."

**Sorry guys, but I can't do lemons to save my life! I hope that it doesn't disappoint people too much, I don't mean to go all Breaking Dawn on you all. Soon Jacob and his fiance will come into the picture. I will try to update soon!**

**The Twilight Award nominations have started! There are some really good stories on that website. I also know they are looking for a lot more publicity so I suggest checking it out! ./ (www(dot)twilightawards(dot)this-paradise(dot)com). Check it out!**

**I'll try to make my updates a lot faster. Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy New Year! And sorry! I know this chapter is short, but on with the story! **

CHAPTER 18

After we got out of the shower and got all dried off, we got ready for bed. Abigail was exhausted as was I, we haven't exactly…gotten much sleep lately. Lets just leave it at that.

I turned out the lights and Abigail cuddled into my arms. She was honestly the most adorable creature I had ever seen. "Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you saw Jacob?"

I thought for a moment, it's been years. I mean, he's seen me since I've stopped growing. He probably looks around 20 years old by now. But I didn't have an exact date when the last time we saw each other was. He was supposed to come for last Christmas, but his fiancé, girlfriend at the time want him to spend the holidays with her and her family.

"I don't know, I'd say a few years at least, why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was just curious. I thought you two were really close friends."

"I guess he's like my other brother. We had fun when I was younger, he can act like a kid sometimes. He'll like you don't worry."

She nodded her head and yawned so I told her to fall asleep and she complied. I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber not far after her.

--

"Wake up!"

I heard Emmett's loud voice beam from the doorway. He started banging on all of the doors and opened the blinds so that the sun would come in. Emmett was worse than an alarm clock whose snooze button wouldn't work.

Abigail groaned and buried her head further into my chest, trying to block out the sunlight. I threw a pillow at Emmett, "You couldn't just come in here nicely and tell us calmly that we were supposed to get up?"

He walked out of the room yelling, "You guys have ten minutes before we go."

I felt Abigail stretch beside me. Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek, "I'll use the bathroom first. You can stay in bed for a few extra minutes."

Aw, she was too sweet. But that wasn't going to happen. I grabbed her by the waist and flipped us over so that she was pinned to the bed, "No, I'll use the bathroom first and you can have a few extra minutes."

"…But I'm already up."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Too bad."

She tugged at my hand again and then pulled me back to the bed. Then she pushed me back to the bed. How does she do that? I'm stronger then her. Before I had time to collect my thoughts, Abigail dashed off to the bathroom.

I used my vampire speed and grabbed her around the waist. "Go back to bed."

"Anthony! No, I got up first." She tried to wiggle out of my grip but I wouldn't let her. "Anthony, please?"

She turned around so that she was facing me and looked at me with the most adorable eyes. I sighed, I couldn't resist her, she was just too adorable, so I mumbled a 'fine' and let her win.

She smiled then kissed me cheek and closed the door in my face. I chuckled and went to the closet to get changed. By the time I was done Abigail was out of the bathroom so I went in and got ready for the day. We both finished within ten minutes like Emmett said. We even had time to pour Abigail some cereal in the kitchen.

Within fifteen minutes we were already in three separate cars driving down the road to La Push. I was kind of anxious to be seeing Jacob again. It's been a while and I don't know how much he's changed. I wasn't worried about whether or not he would like Abigail, or vise versa, but I was worried that I wouldn't like his fiancé.

One hour later we were at La Push and being greeted by some girl in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't seem too tall, but not too short. I guessed she was around 5 foot eight. She had dark brown hair and darkish skin.

She waved at us when we pulled up in the drove way. I figured this was Jacob's fiancé, but I wasn't too sure. She seemed friendly enough.

"Hey guys I'm Courtney. You must be the Cullens. I've heard a lot about you. Jacob is out for a little while, he should be back in a few minutes. Do you guys want to come inside?"

My father nodded his head and we all followed her into the familiar house. She told us to make ourselves comfortable as we all did. Abigail stayed trapped under my arm and by my side. I wasn't planning on letting her go.

Then my mom said, "So you're Jacob's fiancé?"

Courtney nodded her head, "Yeah, he talks about you guys all the time. Especially Anthony, he always talks about Anthony. He always shows me pictures."

She turned her head to me and smiled. I smiled back at her and then looked to Abigail who was also smiling. I leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. Courtney smiled at us, "He didn't say that you were with anyone though."

"It's pretty recent. Her name is Abigail by the way."

Abigail smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Courtney smiled back, "You too. How long have you guys been together?"

"A little over two months. It feels like longer though…"

Courtney nodded her head in understanding. Then Alice spoke up, "When are you two planning to have the wedding?"

"Oh, well we planned on having a March wedding, but now with you guys being here and everything…well I guess it just makes more sense to push it back a little. We don't mind."

Grandpa nodded his head, "We don't really know what's going to happen right now, we just wanted to talk to Jacob about it since he's the head of the pack. But it is lovely to meet you."

Courtney smiled. Then we all fell into an uncomfortable silence. I looked down at Abigail and she seemed to be thinking about something because her nose was wrinkling a bit.

I smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "What are you thinking?"

She turned her head to me and in a very low voice said, "I'm wondering how awkward this seems for you all."

I kissed her ear gently, "Just a little. But it's okay, perhaps Jacob will be here soon."

She nodded her head and rested it on my shoulder. I nuzzled my nose in her head while keeping one arm wrapped around her waist and the other resting lazily on her knee. Her hair smelled wonderful, it always did.

I lifted my head to find everyone staring at us, can you say creepy? Abigail didn't seem to notice, she was playing with the hand that was on her knee, tracing the lines and trying to find patterns. She seemed too deep in thought to notice the stares.

I looked back down at Abigail's hand playing with my own to try to ignore the stares, but I still felt them on us. I just found myself trying to get closer to Abigail, tightening my grip on her hip, she didn't seem to notice.

A few minutes later we heard someone pull up to the front of the house. Courtney got up and smiled, "It must be Jacob."

Everyone else stayed seated when Courtney went to open the door for her fiancé. I saw Jacob quickly come to the door and wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the lips, picking her up so that she wouldn't have to reach up so high.

I looked away, and so did Abigail, trying to give them some privacy. A few moments they pulled away and walked towards us. He saw the rest of my family and then me and Abigail.

Jacob smiled when he saw me. But then his eyes met Abigail's and we all froze.

**I know, I'm awful for leaving you guys there, just awful! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, sorry for that last cliffhanger, really I am. I don't want to tell you all what happens, but it's not what mostly everyone thinks. I'll explain more at the bottom. Don't fret. **

CHAPTER NINETEEN

JACOB POINT OF VIEW

I knew that the Cullens were coming today. I was looking forward to it. I haven't seen Anthony in a while, it was sad because we became such close friends over time. He and I kept in contact more then the rest of their family though. Bella and I also talked a lot, not as much as we used to, but enough to know what was going on in their life. We emailed each other often. Edward and I also talked occasionally.

I know that it was wrong of me to ask Courtney to marry me, really I understand that. But she just makes me so happy. And I love her with all of my heart, I know that I do. I know that I should have just let her go, live a happy life. But seriously, what were the chances of my finding my imprint? I could die without finding my imprint. So why couldn't I just be happy with Courtney?

She understood what I was, she understood imprinting but she still stood by me. She was amazing, she knew that one day I _might _meet my imprint, and that we might no longer be together. But I couldn't imagine my life without her.

When I first saw her, I knew that it wasn't an imprint, I could tell. Even if I hadn't imprinted, it was like looking at an angel. Her car had driven into a tree, she was fine but I took her to a hospital anyways. I stayed by her the entire time. We talked, I learned more and more about her, and I feel more in love with every single second.

I knew it was love, sure it wasn't an imprint, I was able to realize that over time. I tried to imprint on her, but I was unsuccessful. I knew it wasn't an imprint because when I looked in her eyes the first time I didn't feel anything. I saw that she was beautiful, yes, but that was _before _I looked at her eyes. Nothing changed after.

I explained to her what I was after she told me that she loved me. I knew then that it was only fair. She took it quite well. She saw me turn into a werewolf, I didn't want to morph but she really wanted to see me in every single form that I was. And she didn't run away screaming, she understood to some extent.

I asked her to marry her out of selfishness. I knew that if I did find my imprint, we would get a divorce. She wouldn't keep me from my true love. I actually believed that my imprint wasn't out there. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else besides Courtney. Maybe my imprint died or something, fate didn't want me to find my true match. Whatever, as long as I could stay with Courtney I would be more then fine.

I had to pick up a part for Courtney's car. That's why I wasn't there when the Cullens first arrived. I was already jumping in my seat. I wondered if Anthony would look any different, no he stopped growing.

I still remember Anthony as a child, he could be quite stubborn sometimes but we always did have a lot of fun. I let memories of us hanging out together flood through my mind. I'd always wanted a brother, I kind of got that with a pack. But Anthony was like another kind of brother, I helped raise him.

I remember one time we went to the mall together, he was determined to try to find my imprint. He would get random girls to look my way, trying to get them to look in my eyes. Of course it didn't work very well. We got a few phone numbers though. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

I pulled up to my house. My father was currently looking for another house. He said that we should live in his house once we get married. Courtney was already living with me but he wanted to give us some, er privacy.

I turned the car off and practically ran to the door when I saw Courtney come out to greet me. I assumed that everyone else was inside because there were a few familiar cars outside.

I couldn't help but pick Courtney up and kiss her on the lips, who cared who saw? She was my fiancé! It didn't matter who saw us kiss each other. I let go of her and looked around the room.

Bella was smiling at me as always. Edward was also smiling with his arm around Bella's shoulders. I smiled seeing that they were so happy with each other. Then I saw Anthony, he still looked the same. His smile was a little wider though, and his eyes seemed brighter.

I looked down and found his arm wrapped around someone's waist. I looked up to find the person's eyes. I found myself looking directly into a pair of warm brown eyes. I looked at the rest of the girl's face. She was pretty, nice reddish, brown hair and a nice smile. One that seemed caring and not fake.

I couldn't help but look at the bond that they shared, it looked tight. I wondered why nobody told me that he was with anyone? Anthony kept in touch with me all the time. Obviously she must have been important to him, he was keeping a death grip on her. Was I really drifting away from the family this much?

I saw Anthony pull the girl closer to him, he must have been able to see my staring. I guess I got caught up in feeling like I had lost Anthony. I turned back to the rest of the family, everyone was staring at me, the smiles leaving everyone's face.

Edward seemed a little confused as to why everyone had such a long face. Bella looked like she was about to burst into tears if she could. Edward was trying to comfort her, but seemed to be failing.

I looked back at Courtney who seemed to have an understanding of the whole situation. She also looked like she was about to start crying. "Courtney, what's wrong? What happened?"

She smiled sadly at me then stepped away, "Y-you imprinted didn't you?"

I looked at her, "What are you talking about? When did I imprint?"

I didn't imprint…didn't we already talk about this? I saw a tear fall from her eye and I reached to wipe it away, but she flinched back, "Just now. You seemed to look at her differently then the rest."

I looked back at the girl who was in Anthony's grip. She was now in Anthony's lap with her face buried in Anthony's chest. She seemed to want to let go but Anthony had a tight grip on her. Anthony took turns between whispering random words to the girl and giving me death glares.

I looked back at the girl, had I looked into her eyes? Yeah, I did, they were brown. But I didn't feel anything, not really. She was pretty and everything, but I didn't see anything extraordinary. I looked back at Courtney, she was letting tears slowly fall out of her eyes. My heart broke at the sight.

I walked over to her and wrapped my long arms around her shoulders. "I didn't imprint. Why does everyone think that I imprinted?"

Then Anthony said, "You were staring at her for five minutes." I turned around his voice was cold and his green eyes were dark. I knew that he probably wanted to kill me right now.

"I was?"

I turned back to Courtney and she nodded her head, "Yeah, you were."

Well yeah, I was looking at her for a while, I've never seen her before! How else was I supposed to think of a random girl sitting in my house with Anthony's arm around her?

"I guess I didn't realize…I've just never seen her before, I guess I didn't realize. Sorry guys. But I uh, didn't imprint…"

I immediately felt the tension in the room release. Courtney stopped crying and I kissed her gently on the lips, "I didn't imprint, it's okay."

She laughed and then wrapped her arms around my waist, "I guess I'm sorry for overreacting."

I looked over to Bella, she also seemed to be laughing at the situation. Really, I look at a girl for more then two seconds and I imprinted. I looked back over to Anthony, thinking that he would also be laughing at the situation but he was still glaring at me, he didn't loosen his grip on the girl either.

"Anthony, look I…"

Then he got up while carrying the girl in his arms, "We're going for a walk."

He walked out of the house and then shut the door behind him. I looked at Edward, trying to find answers.

He shrugged his shoulders, "He's new at all of this. He'll be back in no time. But right now let's start the discussion…"

I nodded my head but I was still worried that I had ruined my friendship with Anthony.

--

ANTHONY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Anthony, where are you taking us?"

I walked faster to the woods. Finally I found a small boulder for us to sit on. I sat down with Abigail sitting in my lap. I didn't meet her eyes yet, I was too frustrated.

I know that he didn't imprint. I understand that. At first I thought that he had, I wasn't going to let that happen though. I tried to pull Abigail's eyes away from his, to stop the imprint, but I knew it would be no use.

My dad won my mom and I would have Abigail. And then he said that he didn't imprint, sure I was relieved. But he was staring at my girl for FIVE MINUTES. Five minutes, I mean seriously? Even if he didn't imprint, that was still just a little too long for my liking.

"Anthony? Are you going to explain exactly what imprinting is or am I going to have to try to figure it out on my own?"

I finally looked at her beautiful brown eyes, they were confused but just as lovely as ever. I let out a big sigh, "Imprinting is something that werewolves do. Since Jacob is a werewolf, you know that already, but when they imprint it's when they meet their soul mate's eyes for the first time."

"Oh, so that's why everyone was freaking out. He didn't imprint upon Courtney I'm guessing?"

I shook my head, "No he didn't. But he loves her, he thought it would be okay. Everyone just worried because of how long he was looking at you."

Abigail put her warm hand on my cheek, she smiled, "But it's okay because he didn't imprint. So you shouldn't be upset over anything, right?"

I looked up at her, "Abigail, he was looking at you for five minutes."

She shrugged her shoulders, "So what?"

I growled in frustration. Five minutes, too long. Nobody should look at my Abigail for more then a few seconds besides me. I felt Abigail laugh on my lap, "Are you jealous?"

I froze, was I jealous? I mean Abigail and I have been together for a while, but no other guy has really been around her. Except my family, but it's not like they considered her anything besides _my _Abigail. We haven't really gone out so I don't see how anyone else could be looking at her. Wow, I was jealous…of _Jacob. _

I felt Abigail laughing, I hadn't even realized that she moved my hand to her cheek. "Ugh, you really have to stop doing that."

She shook her head, "I like hearing your thoughts. But you have nothing to be jealous of, Jacob is your close friend."

"He was staring at you for FIVE minutes!"

"He probably just got lost in his thoughts. It happens all the time. You are making too big a deal of this!"

I sighed, "How am I making a big deal of this? I don't like it when other people, guys, look at you."

She rolled her eyes, "Well you're going to have to learn to deal with it."

I let out a sigh, she was probably right, I mean I shouldn't blame Jacob for this, I guess it wasn't really his fault, "I guess you're right. I should apologize."

She nodded her head and then started messaging my shoulders, mmm, it felt so good. "Are you okay now? Can we go back?"

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and kissed her lips, "No, let's just stay right here."

She laughed and then stood up, I frowned, "Where are you going?"

"_We _are going back so that you can apologize to everyone and so that we can figure out what's going on."

I got up after her and sighed, she was right. We really did need to start heading back. We started walking back to the house. Once inside I found everyone laughing. Great, my anger made everyone so much happier, joy.

Abigail pulled me forward, "Hey guys, sorry about that. We just needed some air."

"It's okay. We were just talking about how your relationship is mostly physical now anyways." Emmett managed to say this in between his fits of laughter.

I felt my cheeks redden and Abigail looked down to the floor, blushing slightly as well. And Abigail _never _blushed, it looked good on her though…

My mom said, "Emmett! Come on, don't embarrass them."

Abigail started moving closer to my side. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and then sat down with her sitting next to me. I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it."

She nodded her head but kept looking down at her twirling hands. I heard everyone whisper something and then Emmett said, "Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist."

I looked up at him and back at Abigail. She looked forgiving enough, so I said, "It's okay, but I would rather us not talk about it if you don't mind."

I felt Abigail nudge my ribcage, oh right I'm supposed to be apologizing. "Sorry for leaving like that. I just overreacted I guess. I didn't mean to. Sorry Jacob, it's great to see you again."

He nodded his head, "It's okay. Sorry for um looking at Abigail longer then I should have."

I nodded my head, "So what's happening with the Volturi?"

**Sorry if you all were disappointed in this chapter. LET ME EXPLAIN IT. Okay, so well Anthony and Abigail's relationship is not normal, we all know that correct? Okay then. So, Anthony really never dealt with jealousy. I just really wanted to know that with Jacob looking at Courtney too long. I feel like their relationship hasn't really developed properly, so the next few chapters will be more about their relationship. **

**I know that people be upset because I led them to think that Jacob imprinted, I thought about it, but I didn't have the heart to have him imprint. In the novel almost everyone met their imprint, well most of them at least, but it was said that it wasn't always so likely, in this story I just wanted to show that Jacob didn't have to imprint to have a happy life. The next chapter might explain it better, haha.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really do love them. They make me smile :D. You readers are so awesome! Thanks for all of the story alerts and favorites and all. I might be writing a one-shot angst soon, so if you want to, look out for it! **

**Wow, don't know why I'm writing a long authors note, I know that nobody will read it! But that's okay.**

**I really just hope that you all aren't totally upset at me. **

**- Morine **


	20. Chapter 20

**OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST. THIS IS EXTREMELY RARE. I WILL ALMOST NEVER UPDATE ON A THURSDAY. SECOND OF ALL, THE OFFICE IS ON TONIGHT ONE HOUR LONG. For the very few of my beloved readers who actually watch the show, you understand how excited I am. This episode is supposed to be amazing.**

**So, I will usually never update on a Thursday, but finals are over! Woohoo (that's what I haven't updated in a while) and I had a short day today so I have time to update. I realize by now that nobody is reading this and they are all reading the story, but for those who are reading it thank you.**

**The next few few chapters will focus mainly on Abigail and Anthony's relationship. So not much drama and action will happen, but after a while it will, I've already got the more dramatic part in my head. **

**And for those of you who do not watch The Office, you all are totally missing out, not only are you not seeing Jim and Pam's awesome relationship, but you also won't understand the crossover my friend and I wrote! So if you have an hour, watch The Office 9:00 Thursday nights on NBC. Because it's awesome.**

**On to the story, I hope you all enjoy! Also check out my other story, My Heart Has Found It's Home, it's one of those stories where Edward turns human. I also wrote a one-shot currently if you all want to check it out!**

**Wow, I am too happy right now! Enjoy!...I'm going to stop talking now. I mean it. **

CHAPTER 20

My dad sighed, "Well, we don't really know how far the Volturi are going to take this. They didn't seem to be too harsh in Alice's vision. But we don't want to take any risks, I'm sure that you can agree with that Anthony."

I nodded my head and kept my arm wrapped tightly around Abigail's waist. "I do, but what exactly are we going to do?"

My father continued, "We're trying to figure that out. Jacob and his pack are on our side if anything major does end up happening. But you two should be aware that our last resort _will_ be to change Abigail." He turned to Abigail, "I am sorry if you're not ready for that, I really am, but if it ends up being that serious…"

"It's okay."

I turned to Abigail and whispered, "We'll talk about this later."

She nodded her head and I kissed her lightly on the cheek, "But what exactly are we going to do right now?"

My dad turned to my mom and she continued for him, "Well, Alice can't really see the visions so clearly. We don't want to do this, but we think that you and Abigail should just…stay hidden for a little bit, only a few days so Alice can see something happening, clearly."

I was able to tell that my mom was sad about this, she continued, "We're going to see Charlie first, but then you two are going to isolate yourselves away from us from just a little while. Only to contact us in dire emergencies."

Then Jacob said, "You guys can keep in contact with us. We don't think it will change the Volturi's mind about anything."

I nodded my head, I could protect Abigail enough. The Volturi would never be able to touch a hair on her head. I wasn't completely indestructible, but I would do whatever I could to keep Abigail safe, and I wouldn't mind having a little alone time for her. She didn't like to get…intimate around our family.

Then to, I think everyone's surprise Abigail said something on the matter, "I'm sorry to be such a burden to everyone."

I turned to look at her but she was purposefully looking away from my eyes. Okay, we were definitely going to talk later. Grandma responded to her comment, "Honey, you're part of this family now. You're no burden to us at all."

Abigail nodded her head but I could tell that she was still uneasy about this situation, sometimes I could read her better then an open book with pictures and big, clear fonts. We told each other everything, she might have been my girlfriend, but she was also my best friend. I was more concerned as to why she never talked to me about this before, was something wrong? She trusted me right…?

I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that everyone had joined the discussion without us in it. Jacob and my dad were talking while Courtney and my mom appeared to be…bonding, which must have been awkward. The rest of the family was just talking to themselves. Nobody had even paid any attention to us.

Abigail was just playing with her hands in the adorable way that they always did when she was nervous. Her hair was covering her face but I knew that she probably didn't want me to move it. I didn't want her to be any more uncomfortable.

I knew that I should be talking more to Jacob, he was practically my only friend that I wasn't related to, besides Abigail of course. But in all honesty, Abigail is more important, it's awfully selfish of me, I know. But it was the truth. I was still a little sore about him looking at her for longer then needed. And what if he had imprinted on Abigail? I can't live without her, I just can't. I wouldn't be able to take it.

Abigail turned to me and smiled, it was the smile she used when trying to cheer people up, not a completely genuine smile, but not a fake one either. "You should talk to Jacob. You haven't seen him in a while. I'll talk to the rest of the family. Go, have male bonding time."

Before I could even tell her that I would rather just stay there with her in my arms, she jumped out of my grip, I guess it wasn't as tight as I thought. She gave me a small peck on my forehead, messed up my hair a bit, then went over to talk to my aunts and uncles.

I sighed and walked over to Jacob who was no longer talking to my dad, he was probably able to hear Abigail's plan. "Hey Anthony. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I swear I didn't mean to."

I shook my head, "No it's okay. I know that I overreacted." I sighed, "It's just that well, our relationship is a little different then anyone else's. We haven't really gone on a date, ever. I've never really handled jealousy around her. I mean, no guy has ever stared at her. I just didn't know how to handle it."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay. I remember I punched the first guy who put his eyes on Courtney. It was a lot of blood, but he was fine. I'm glad you didn't punch me."

I was more then happy that I didn't punch him. Abigail hadn't seen my violent side, and I could be really violent when I wasn't careful…Jacob knew about this already though. He laughed, "I remember that guy you almost beat up a few years back. The one who made the comment about your mom. Edward was going to kill the guy himself if you weren't already glaring at him."

I clenched my fists at the memory, I hated it when people said anything about my mom. That guy had off easy, my dad stopped me before I did anything illegal. My thoughts immediately went to thinking about what would have happened if the guy said the same comments about Abigail, I don't think that my dad could have stopped me that time.

I looked over, she was talking to Rosalie…alone, strange. I guess that would be added into our little talk later.

"Calm down Anthony. It was a long time ago. So nobody has exactly told me how you guys met and all of those details. You gonna fill me in?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "She goes to my school. I just saw her and I just, sort of knew ya know? It was almost as if time stopped in itself. I thought about her every second, I still do. I figured it was just a crush, but I was wrong. I touched her face by mistake one day. And it all just sort of fell into place after that."

He nodded his head, "You're really young you know that?"

Ugh, I was getting so sick and tired of people telling me that. "I'm 18. I'm an adult now."

He laughed, "I know that you know what you're doing and all, but do you ever think that you're going too fast? I mean I know that what you guys do in the bed isn't my business…"

I glared at him, I didn't like talking about when Abigail and I did when we were alone, "No, it's not." And when did Jacob get so responsible all of the sudden? He was always the carefree one.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm just looking out for you kid. She seems like a nice girl. And you seem to have fallen pretty far, don't let her go, you'll regret it." I nodded my head, I wasn't planning on it.

"So what about you and Courtney? She's really okay with the whole didn't imprint thing?"

He took in a deep breath, "It's really hard for us, I'm not going to lie about that. I don't want to meet my imprint. I don't care what people say about the whole soul mate thing, I love Courtney and I don't care if fate didn't want us together, because I love her, and I will always love her." he looked down, "I didn't think I would ever find my imprint, but tonight, I realized that it could be anyone. I mean if I imprinted on your girl over there, I don't know what I would do. It's just kind of a wake up call for me.

"It's selfish of me, I know it really is. Because if I do meet my imprint, Courtney will be heartbroken. And I don't want to lose her, I could never hurt her. I just don't want to do it. I don't care about what people say about being happy with your one true soul mate, I really don't. I have Courtney and I don't want anyone else."

I understood what he was saying, I really did. It had to have been hard for him. Living in that kind of uncertainty. Wanting to just be with the only person that you truly cared about. I had great respect for him for going through all of this.

"Sorry that all of this messes up with the wedding."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it's okay. We were going to elope, but I figured that you guys would want to be there, and everyone else wanted to see us get married too. We might just elope anyways." he looked at me, so serious all the sudden, "Have you thought about that at all?"

I kind of had to laugh at that, "You tell me to take it slow, and then you talk to me about marriage?"

He laughed too, "Sex and marriage are two different things."

"Yeah, I know."

I sighed, the truth is, I _had _thought about marriage. A lot. Especially after our first night really _together_ in that cabin. My dad always told me how him and mom got married straight out of high school. How he knew that he wanted to marry her from early on in the relationship and all. He came from the early 1900's I could tell where he was coming from. People married early back then.

And I do plan on marrying Abigail. I didn't know if it was what she wanted though. Because the truth is, we are young, and while I know that eventually it will happen, I don't know if she's ready for that. I mean she's probably going through so much right now. Her aunt, the Volturi, Jacob almost imprinting on her, taking her out of school. She hasn't seemed to mind any of it. But we hadn't really talked about it in a while, I guess that would all change tonight.

I simply shrugged my shoulders when Jacob asked me. I felt my dad's stare at me, of course he had been listening in on my thoughts, especially after the mention of the word, marriage.

A few minutes and a few laughs later it was time to go, it was already late and the four biotic creatures in the room who could actually sleep were all getting tired (myself included). We said our goodbyes. Jacob said that we should go on a double date some time. I smiled and had to agree, not only because I wanted to, but because Abigail would also like that.

Abigail wasn't falling asleep in the car ride home, but she wasn't talking either. I could tell that she was in deep thought because her nose would wrinkle occasionally and she didn't move my hand to her cheek.

I knew that I didn't like it when people listened in on my thoughts. (_Cough. My dad. Cough.) _But I didn't really mind when she did it. I liked feeling the warmth of her cheek, the softness of her skin. And sharing my thoughts with her wasn't so bad, being that I only thought about her anyways.

I wondered if she was sad. Maybe she really didn't want to spend all of this time with me, I hadn't been giving her that much space lately. Now that I think about it, I haven't given her _any_ space lately, I was almost always with her.

We pulled up to the house. I sighed, I guess I would find out what goes on in that head of hers in a few minutes.

**Okay, I love reviews and all of that. I respond to all of them, I seriously do. I love you reviewers to death, as well as my readers who don't review. That's okay, sometimes I don't review to a story, I do have anonymous reviewing though! So you don't need an account! **

**Seriously thought, I love reviews. They make my day, BUT if you all are too busy watching The Office tonight, or are busy googling the pilot episode so that you can understand the story plot, I will understand. Because it's an awesome show.**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the long Authors note that have nothing to do with anything! I will try to update soon. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I apologize for going crazy about The Office. As it turns out, it was only half an hour long. But it was still just as good. Now you know WHY I don't update on Thursdays, I tend to get a little hyper. **

**Anyways, I forgot to say. The last chapter made it over 200 reviews! Woohoo! It also made it over 100 pages on Word! How awesome is that! **

**I am sad to say that there are only approximately 5 more chapters and an epilogue. I don't want this story to end, but I feel like it's getting ready to close this story off soon. The next few chapters will be fluffy, then the drama will happen, and back to fluff. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 21

ABIGAIL'S POINT OF VIEW

I kissed him gently on the lips and went over to Rosalie and Emmett. I knew that he would want to talk to Jacob for a little while, I didn't want to get in the way of that. I felt like I was stopping him from a lot lately. He hadn't really talked to his family since I came around, and I knew that he was close with them. I didn't want him to have to change any part of his lifestyle because of me.

"Hey, sorry for what I said earlier, it was kind of stepping out of line, it wasn't really our business." Emmett smiled at me and I saw Rosalie kind of roll her eyes at me.

"It's fine, all is forgiven."

He pulled me into a small hug. He pulled away quickly after Rosalie cleared her throat. I haven't really talked to Rosalie. She sometimes gives me small glares, but other times she's really nice to me. I can tell that she doesn't want me to see the small glares, but I know that they are there. There are other times when she's so nice to me, it's almost as if she wants something from me, I just don't know what.

"Abigail? Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

I looked at Rosalie and nodded my head. We walked over to a small corner around from everyone else, I was a little nervous, I'm not going to lie. What could she possibly want to talk to me about?

"Do you really want to turn into one of us? Because there is no turning back from a decision like that."

I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders, "What's the point of me staying human?"

"So you can keep your soul. You don't know what I would give to be human again. To be able to have children."

I froze, "Children?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why don't you and Anthony have a child? We'll find a way to deal with the Volturi. It will only be a few months, Bella went through it. You can to. I know that you might not be thinking about it now, but if you don't do it now, you might regret it later. Anthony might regret it later."

I looked down and nodded my head. I understood what she was saying. If Anthony wanted a child I could give it to him…right? I mean I don't really want a child, I don't know if I ever will, but Anthony right? Sure it'll be painful and all, but I can handle it all, as long as he's happy.

We left a little later. Rosalie gave me a weird, sort of fake smile as I got into the car with Anthony and his parents. I couldn't help but shiver a little at how fake that smile really was. Anthony just thought that I was cold and zipped my jacket up.

The ride home was quiet, nobody said anything. I saw Edward and Bella having a silent conversation with each other in the front. I thought about putting Anthony's hand on my cheek, but I kind of wanted to be left alone to my own thoughts. Of course if Anthony wanted children, I would give him just that. I didn't want him to regret anything.

We got out of the car and said goodnight to everyone. I knew from Anthony's eyes that he still wanted to talk tonight. We made our way to his bedroom and got changed into some more comfortable sleepwear. It wasn't exactly awkward in the room, we just weren't talking, which wasn't really like us. We always talked about _something. _

Anthony was sitting on the bed by the time I got out of the bathroom. I got under the covers and crawled so that I was sitting on his lap, facing him, with his arms wrapped securely around me. I didn't like the silence anymore so I decided to start the conversation, "Did you enjoy seeing Jacob again?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, he wants us to go on a double date sometime. I told him that we would after this whole mess is over. Sorry for all of that imprinting stuff today."

I started playing with the hem of my- well technically his t-shirt. "It's okay. I know that you were just a little scared about it all. Everyone overreacts about things sometimes."

This conversation was way too awkward for us, we never had trouble saying what we really wanted to. "Abigail. I love you, you know that right?"

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you too."

"You're part of this family too. You're not burdensome, please don't think that you are."

I laughed a bit with dry humor, "This whole mess wouldn't be happening with the Volturi if it wasn't for me."

"Who cares? The Volturi will understand that it's stupid to take me, my power is lame. This all would have happened eventually. They're just intimidated by us because they're afraid that our clan, our family will grow too much. But it wont."

I looked into his eyes, it didn't seem like he was joking around. It didn't seem like he was sad about the family not growing. But he also didn't seem thrilled about it. I didn't know what he truly thought about the situation. I could normally tell from the look on his face, the tone of his voice, but I would have to just ask him this time I guess.

I sighed, and whispered, "Do you want children?"

ANTHONY'S POINT OF VIEW

I literally froze. Oh god, dad warned me about this, what if she wanted children? I didn't mind the Volturi and everything, we would be able to deal with that. Sure we would have to do a lot of hiding and everything, but we would figure it all out. I was more worried about the pain. And the chance that she wouldn't survive the pregnancy. Sure my mother survived it, but that chance was so slim she almost didn't make it.

Wait, oh my god, she's pregnant. Oh god, wait, how could this happen? We used protection every time, we were careful. How could she be pregnant? I looked down to her stomach, my mother's pregnancy went by really fast, her stomach wasn't growing though, well I couldn't really tell through the big t-shirt. I moved my hand down to rub her stomach a little bit. It didn't feel any bigger then it normally was.

"Are-are you…"

She shook her head, "Oh! No, I'm not pregnant."

I let out a big breath of relief, she wasn't pregnant. But she wanted to be. I looked down into her eyes, "Abigail, please listen to me…"

"If you want children, we can have children."

"Do _you_ want children?"

She looked down and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever would make you happy."

She didn't want children, I could tell. It was coated in the tone of her voice, thank god. "Abigail honey, please don't say that. I only care about you, your happiness. And having a child would be too risky. I don't think that I even _want _children. I mean, part of me thinks it would be great and all, but I kind of like it just the two of us."

She finally looked up, "You're sure? I don't want you to regret it after I'm changed and we won't have the choice. I just don't want you to regret anything."

I kissed her lips, just a chaste one, "I would never regret any of that. I could only regret it if something happened to you." I felt tears start to brim around my eyes, I remembered the thoughts I had when I thought she was gone, "I can't live without you Abigail. I just can't, I physically can't. If something happened to you…I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you." I was practically bawling by now, clutching on to Abigail as if my life depended on it, and in some weird way, my life did depend on it, on her.

"I'm not going anywhere Anthony, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I just want you to be happy."

Her small, warm hands wiped the tears away from my eyes. _Gosh I love her._ "You make me happy. We don't need a baby for happiness. I just need you. My mother almost died giving birth to me, she went through too much pain, and you are not going to go through with that. I already feel bad enough what you have to go through with the change and all."

She sighed, "I don't mind really, I don't. It will hurt, but it will be worth it."

She looked up so her eyes met mine, "You really think it's worth it? You don't have to change if you don't want to. We'll work it out with the Volturi. You really don't have to."

She smiled, "No, I want to turn into a vampire. I'm concerned about the whole blood lust thing and all. But that's about it. Forever is a really nice thought, especially if it's with you. It's totally worth it."

I smiled back and kissed her, she always tasted sweet, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She nuzzled her face into my neck, kissed it, than said, "Where exactly are we going?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "My parents are figuring it out. They want us to stay close to Jacob, so near here."

"How long do you think we'll have to stay away?"

"A few days, maybe a few weeks. It's not like we won't be able to go anywhere, we just won't be able to talk to the rest of the family."

She nodded her head and wrinkled her nose, _she's so adorable. She's thinking. What could she be thinking about? Does she not want to spend all of that time alone with me?_

"What? No of course I want to spend the time alone with you! I was just thinking if you would miss your family." I looked down, she moved my hand so it was resting on her cheek. She always does that, _sneaky little girl_.

"Well, I guess that I'll miss them. But as long as you're there I will be fine."

She crawled up and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, "I love you."

I smiled at her, than slid down so that we were both lying in bed. "I love you too, now let's get some sleep."

She nodded her head and wrapped her body around mine. I was completely enclosed in her warmth. She was the most important person to me, I would do anything for her, I would give her anything she wanted, anything.

**As I said before, there are only around five more chapters left and an epilogue. I know, it's sad. But I will make it a happy ending, don't worry! **

**I won't be gone though, currently I am working on another Twilight story, My Heart Has Found It's Home. I felt that this story was reaching it's end and I want to spend more time focussing on that. If you guys have any suggestions for one-shots or stories you would like to see written, feel free to PM me! **

**So this story will be over soon, but not too soon. I hope that you all are still enjoying this story! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I love them all! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow guys, thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry that this update took so long, so much has been happening. The Inauguration, the place crashing in the Hudson, etc. I really liked writing this chapter, it's just fluff.**

**As it turns out this story is going to be in total 28 chapters with an epilogue. I've written everything except the epilogue, but I need to edit like crazy, I will try to update soon though. Thanks!**

**Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 22

ANTHONY POINT OF VIEW

"Did you see where I put my other shoe?"

I was hopping around my room with just one of my sneakers on. My dad was pinching the bridge of his nose, obviously stressed by how much I was freaking out now. We were leaving for a small house a few miles away from here in a few days. It's been about a week since we've seen Jacob. My mom's dad, grandpa loved Abigail. We had dinner with him the other night. He's getting older, but I still love him the same.

I did talk to Jacob a lot more lately. Our friendship has been a little strained and I knew that if we wanted to talk more, it would be good to start it now. We talked on the phone a lot, he told me that I should take Abigail out on a date, which I thought was a little weird, but he said that if I wanted to handle the whole jealousy thing, I should start now.

So here I was, looking for my shoe, stressing out because it was officially my first date, ever. I knew it was Abigail, and we were already together and all, but I was still a little nervous. Abigail said that we should act like it's an actual first date, not as close as we are.

All of the females in the house kidnapped my Abby. She said that she didn't mind so much, she hadn't really talked to them all that much anyways. Emmett tried to give me advice on, and I quote, "the right moves to put on her", apparently it was what I was supposed to do on the first date and all.

Jasper tried to calm me down, and it helped a little. My dad was getting a headache from all of the thoughts going through my head. I spun around the room once to find my dad holding my other shoe in his hand. I smiled shyly at him and pulled my shoe on.

I looked in the mirror once, messed up my hair a little bit and turned to my dad and uncles, "Um, do I look okay?"

I looked over to Emmett, he rolled his eyes, "No you look terrible." I could hear the sarcasm dripping in his voice. I glared back at him and turned to my dad, maybe _he _could be a little honest.

"You look fine Anthony."

Jasper then said, "Why are you so worried about this? You guys have been together for a few months now."

I started running my fingers through my hair, I just washed it, did it smell too fresh? It wasn't damp anymore but maybe it was just a little damp, would she mind that?

"She's only seen me around you guys. I haven't had to deal with us being out in civilization. I mean, sure we've talked a lot and all, but I could always say something stupid."

"It's Abigail, I don't think that she's going to care."

I nodded my head and turned to the clock, 6:57. We said that we would start the date at 7:00. Okay, three minutes, I can do this. Why was I so nervous? It's Abigail, we've never been the awkward couple.

I looked in the mirror one more time then went over to the bunch of flowers. I got yellow and red roses. We were trying to make it like the first date, I figured that guys get girls flowers on the first date. I was anxious to see her. We were planning on moving into the house in three short days so this called for a huge hunt with everyone except for my mom, I knew that she would miss me, but when I asked her she said that she wanted to get to know Abigail better.

So I haven't seen Abigail in three days. Yes three days. Pure torture. We talked on the phone a little bit one night, but that's it. I guess it was a little unhealthy how much time we spent with each other, I was more dependent on Abigail then I was on air. And I actually needed to breathe, unlike the rest of my family.

I grabbed the flowers and headed down the stairs. My uncles and father of course followed me downstairs, we waited by the main door, according to Alice I was supposed to wait there for her to come down the stairs. I thought that was a little over the top being that we were in the same house, why couldn't I just see her?

I looked at my watch, 6:59:37. Okay, okay, I can do this, 23 more seconds left. I heard the bedroom door open and close. Okay, she's coming down, seriously why am I so nervous? She already told me she loves me and I love her in return, so why was I still getting those butterflies in my stomach? The same butterflies I got when I first saw her?

My dad leaned in and whispered in my ear, "That's called love, Anthony." I turned to him and found him smirking at me. I nodded in understanding, I guess the feeling would never go away.

I turned my head back to the staircase and I think my jaw almost dropped. Abigail walked gracefully down the staircase in a pair of black high heels, I have never seen Abigail wear high heels before, and they definitely looked amazing on her.

Part of my mind was concerned about her falling but my thoughts automatically went back to the teenage boy mode when I saw the simple green top she was wearing with a delicate sweater, unbuttoned over it. The top was low cut, when I say low cut, I mean low cut. And finally saving the best for last my eyes found their way to her beautiful smiling face. Alice didn't put too much make-up on her, just a little lip…something. Not that she needed it. Her hair was let down, curled slightly. She looked like a goddess.

She made it down the stairs and stood in front of me, I saw a flash in the background, probably my mother taking photos to cherish the moment forever. But I was too lost in Abigail's nice brown eyes. She looked up at me and said, "Hi."

I leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips, I couldn't resist myself. But she pulled away and smirked, "I don't think I'm the kind of girl who kisses _before _the date has even started."

I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled, "First date remember?"

I groaned, did we really have to go along with the whole first date thing? I don't know how I can go three hours and not kiss her. I handed her the bunch of flowers nervously, I almost forgot about those. She looked down at them and took them in her hand carefully. She looked up and smiled at me, "You got me flowers?"

I smirked, "First date remember?"

She smiled wider and started touching the flowers gently, "Nobody has ever bought me flowers before."

"The red symbolizes love and the yellow symbolizes friendship."

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a soft hug, "Thank you so much Anthony."

It was then I realized that we really didn't have a normal relationship. Most people waited a while to find their soul mates, the person they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. My dad waited over 100 years. Some people went on hundreds of dates to find someone. But both Abigail and I have never been on a date before. And just as Abigail has never gotten flowers, I have never given them.

We said our goodbyes to everyone with a few more camera clicks from mom. I opened the door for Abigail and got into the driver's seat. We were just going to dinner then to the movies. The drive was only a few minutes long, Abigail didn't mind me driving really fast. We were seated in the restaurant within a few minutes. The waitress was nice, we ordered a few minutes later and fell into a comfortable silence.

Then I said, "So what do people do during first dates?"

"Lie about everything so they sound impressive."

I smiled, "Well in that case, my name is Brian, I am 38 years old. I work at a paper company, I sell paper. How about you?"

"Well my name is Sally, I am 30 years old, I believe you lied to me on your profile. You said that you were 31?"

I nodded my head, "I forgot to change it, it's been a while since I updated my profile page."

She nodded her head, "Yeah."

A few seconds later we both started cracking up. A few people gave us a few odd stares but neither of us seemed to care, I guess we really weren't too great with the normal first death thing. Our, well Abigail's food came a few seconds later, the waitress gave us a few curious stares, but we both ignored them. Abigail ate her food with a lot of grace. I knew that I should cherish these moments a lot better, soon she wouldn't be eating, but hunting.

She finished her food and smiled at me, "I guess we're not that great at first dates huh? Maybe it was better we didn't go on one originally. We would have messed everything up, it would have been too awkward."

I nodded my head, "Yeah. I guess we're just not really the dating types. My parents weren't really either though."

She let out a cute little chuckle, "You know what they always say. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Yeah, I guess."

I paid for the food and we headed towards the movie theatre. It was only a few blocks away from the restaurant where we parked the car, so we decided that we would just walk there, we were early anyways and it was nice outside. I looked down at Abigail's heels. Of course I looked a little longer at her long, beautiful legs…_focus Anthony. _

"Can you walk in those things? They look awfully hard to walk in." I wrapped my arm around her waist, what if she fell? I couldn't let that happen to her. I was supposed to be protecting her.

"They're fine. You get used to them. My aunt always went to these dinner parties and I had to wear them all the time. At first they were a little hard to walk in, but after a while it just hurts your feet."

Why must Alice do this? "You can take them off in the theatre." She smiled and nodded her head.

We walked a little further when I heard a whistle. At first I thought it was nothing, people randomly whistle all the time. But I heard it again, paying a little more attention, it was a cat whistle. I turned my head to find that there were two guys with nothing but lust in their eyes, and they were looking at Abigail. Their eyes started at her face as they slowly drifted downward…

I gave them my best death glare and tried the hardest to lower the volume of my growl, but Abigail was of course able to hear it. The two guys stalked off somewhere else, but I could feel Abigail's worried gaze as I made sure the two guys didn't look anywhere near my Abigail.

"Anthony? Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Just give me a minute."

She moved her hand so that it was playing with my hair a little, this always managed to relax me some way or another. It wasn't just the small tugging on the strands, but I liked the way Abigail's fingers were so gentle when they didn't need to be.

_Abigail's here, don't scare her, don't freak out. Don't ruin this date. _

"I'm really sorry."

She leaned in and gave me a small peck on the cheek, "It's okay. Let's go before we miss this movie."

We got the tickets and sat down in the 8th row. There weren't that many good movies playing. I figured that we should see a chick flick, I figured that's where normal people usually went on dates, but of course none were playing. So we decided on a horror romance film. I didn't know if Abigail would get scared or not, I guess we would find out.

Halfway through the movie I looked over to Abigail. She didn't look scared at all. I decided to pull a first date move on her. So I reached my arms out into the air, as if I were stretching and put my arm around Abigail's shoulders. She let out a small laugh, which caused the people next to us to glare, and leaned into my side.

The movie ended sooner then I had realized, but to be honest, if you asked me what happened, or what it was about, I couldn't answer for the life of me. I was too focused on Abigail, she didn't really seem to be into the movie that much either, she was drawing random patterns on my jeans. So we left the theatre without talking about the movie at all. The ride home was spent in a comfortable silence with some soft music playing in the background.

I pulled up to the house and turned the car off, Abigail and I sat in the dark for a few moments until I said, "I guess that wasn't as fun as most people say it is."

She shrugged her shoulders, "What couple that's been together for a while wants to go out on a first date?"

"I guess you're right. Can I still give you a goodnight kiss?" she nodded her head and I leaned in to kiss her. I didn't want to take it too far, the entire family was probably witnessing.

We went upstairs and got changed into some sleepwear. I still couldn't get over how amazing Abigail looked in my clothes. She looked adorable, cute and sexy at the same time, how is that even possible? We both lay in bed for a few moments before turning off the lights, I realized that Abigail's feet were slightly red.

"Are your feet okay?"

She nodded her head, "The redness with be gone by the morning."

I gently moved her on the bed so that her feet were placed in my hands without hurting her. I gently messaged them a little bit, she looked beautiful in heels but I don't think her pain was worth it.

We were asleep within half an hour. I knew that soon it would be just us for a few weeks, and while I was happy about this alone time with Abigail, I wondered if I really would be able to protect her. Sure I was able to scare off those two guys, but I was nothing compared to the Volturi.

**I seriously love that chapter, it's not my favorite, but I needed to write fluff. Thanks for reading!**

**- Morine **


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"Where's my shirt?" I searched around the room, trying to find my shirt, but I couldn't find it and to be quite honest, I was just too lazy to get a new one.

"You can always just stay here." I heard her purr seductively.

I sighed, "Abigail…"

"Can't you just get a new shirt? I like this one, it's comfortable, besides it smells like you, what am I supposed to do when you're gone?"

I gave her an odd look, "So you're just going to sniff my shirt while I'm gone?"

She nodded her head, "Yep!"

"You're not going to read? Or watch some television, or eat? You're just going to stay in bed smelling my clothes?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll have to eat sometime of course!"

I turned around to look back at Abigail, "I'll only be gone for two days, you said you were okay with it before…" I felt bad for leaving like this, but I really had to, it could get dangerous if I stayed too long. Plus Abigail already said that my green eyes were almost black.

She was lying in bed with the covers wrapped around her, she clutched the sheets closer, "I know, but that was before you started walking around with no shirt on."

I walked towards her, "Well maybe if you told me where my shirt was I wouldn't have to walk around without it on."

She smirked a bit, "But I like you without your shirt on." She reached out to gently touch my chest and arms to emphasize her point.

I walked over and kissed her on the lips, then I tousled her already messy hair around, "The sooner I leave, the sooner I get back. I promise. You know that I don't want to do this, but if I don't, it could get a little dangerous, and I don't want that."

She frowned and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I know, I know. Two days won't kill either of us. I just can't believe that you have to hunt. But, I like this shirt, so I'm not letting you mess it up by hunting."

I kissed her cheek, mumbled a 'fine', and walked over to the closet where I picked out another shirt and threw it over my head. I guess that would have been a little easier than spending the last ten minutes looking for my other one. But truth be told, I was trying to stay a little bit longer with Abigail. I hated that I had to hunt, hated it, but I had never gone too long without hunting. I didn't want to make it dangerous to be with Abigail. If I got too thirsty, I would hate to imagine what could happen.

I put on a jacket and headed back into the bedroom. "I promise that I'll call you tonight and tomorrow morning and I will be back the morning after tomorrow. Call me if anything happens, anything at all."

She nodded her head and I gave her a soft-yet passionate kiss on the lips, she smiled, "Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too. Try to be careful when I'm gone, no wandering into the woods by yourself, no running with scissors, no using knives. Be careful if you drive anywhere. Be careful when using paper, I don't want you to get any paper cuts."

"I'll be too busy smelling your shirt to get any paper cuts silly!"

"Abigail…"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine. You be careful too. No eating humans!"

I laughed, "Will do. I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be right here."

I kissed her lips one more time, unable to resist and jumped out the window. I heard Abigail chuckle a little at my atavistic exit, and I couldn't help but smirk a little as well. I didn't usually jump out many windows when around her.

We have been living, just the two of us for four weeks now, which meant that I had to go hunting. Jacob said that he talked to my parents and Alice's visions were still really hazy. I missed my family, I really did, but it was _really _nice to just have it Abigail and I for a little while.

I had never been hunting alone before, but I figured that it wouldn't be much different than hunting with my family. I called her when it started getting late to say goodnight. I figured that I wouldn't call her in the morning being that I was just going to see her soon after that. She said that she was fine on the phone, she cleaned up the house a little and found a very interesting book.

32 hours since I left Abigail, I was done hunting, it was all very simple, just followed my senses, nobody harmful in sight. I was anxious to get back to Abigail but I had to stop somewhere first, it wouldn't take that long.

I stopped in front of the store, ready to go in. I was nervous, really nervous. I mean what would the person at the counter think? At my age too? She would probably just give me all of these weird looks, even weirder looks at how much money I was willing to spend, but I guess I didn't care too much about that. I was more nervous on buying the wrong thing, messing everything up.

One hour later I was done with my purchases and ready to head back to Abigail. Two days was way too long, I think that we would both be able to agree on that one. We got a house a little while out of Forks, so we would still be near to Jacob but far enough away from the old house so that if any vampires did come around here, they wouldn't be able to catch our scent.

The house was big, but not too big. I told my parents that I didn't want a big house because it would be harder to look after Abigail, I didn't even like being in a different room than her. If we got a big house not only would we draw unnecessary attention to ourselves, but what would happen is she would be on the first floor and I would be on the fifth floor and we would be too far apart. Because to be honest, sometimes only being in the same room with her wasn't enough. Most of the time I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go, ever.

As I was running back I thought about where exactly our relationship was going. Abigail wanted to turn into vampire, she wanted to spend forever with me, which was more then I would ever ask for. I know that my dad still thinks it's awful selfish of me to not try to stop her, but it's what we both want, and I find vampires to have just as much soul as humans.

But I was worried that she would be too attracted to my blood, would it be too hard for her? What if I was her singer? Would it be bearable? I didn't want her to be in any pain, I didn't want her bloodlust to be too much.

I was also worried about the changing. Three days of hell. Of course I would be there for her, but I wouldn't be allowed to be there when she woke up, she would be a newborn and I would still have blood. It was hardly fair, she would go through the pain, but I wouldn't have to, I was born like this.

I made it to the house in no time, but I immediately knew that something was off. I didn't hear Abigail's heartbeat like I normally did, I still was able to smell her, but it wasn't as strong as I imagined it. I also recognized another smell, it was my father's, and my mothers. They were always together, so their scents were basically identical. What were they doing here? Was everything okay? Where was Abigail then?

I walked into the house and found my mom looking nervously out the window with my dad rubbing her shoulders gently, "Where's Abigail?"

They immediately snapped their heads to me. My mom got up and wrapped her arms around me, "I am so sorry Anthony."

I pulled back to look her in the eye, I knew that she would never lie to me, "Where is Abigail?"

"Anthony, please calm down, I can see that you're already getting too worked up about this. I need you to be calm when I tell you."

I clenched my jaw, "Maybe you should have brought Jasper here with you."

My father scowled at me, "Anthony, calm down. I need you not to freak out because it won't help any of us."

I nodded my head, he continued, "The Volturi have taken Abigail."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

I looked at my dad for a second, I knew that he was able to lie, was he lying about this? I turned back to my mother, "Mom, please tell me you're joking. Tell me that this is all some cruel trick."

"Anthony, you need to listen to me. You need to actually listen to me, don't let these words just pass over your head. Okay?"

I nodded my head, what he had to say must have been important, "Continue."

My mother continued for him, "Alice saw that Abigail is still very well alive, the Volturi just didn't want you to get her pregnant. They don't want to harm her because it would upset us, and they know that we have connections. Everyone else already went over there to try and reason with them. We're going to get on a plane and go over there. But I need you to keep calm, especially around the Volturi, we don't want to anger them."

I nodded my head to show that I was paying attention, but allowed her to continue, "Abigail is going to be fine, you just need to stay calm, we are simply going to reason with them, you cannot flip out and do what you want, okay? We are going to get her back, all will be fine. Now, we're going to run over to the airport and get on a plane. Okay?"

All I could do is nod my head, try not to freak out, my dad then said, "Anthony, we are going to get her back. And we will straighten this all out with the Volturi, and everything will be okay. I promise you."

I tried not to think on our run over to the airport. I usually thought most when I was running, it was easy to clear my mind of things. But ever since that day in math class when I saw her beautiful eyes and her soft, beautiful hair, there was only one person on my mind.

I just couldn't lose her. She was my life now.

We got on the plane, my mother had to sit in a different section because there weren't enough seats. My dad sat next to me, he wanted to pick at my thoughts the entire ride there I could tell. I didn't really want to talk to him, but I knew that he was better than mom, he knew a little more about what I was going through on some level.

We were about an hour away from the airport at Italy. My dad tried to get me to sleep for the ride but I was unable to, I found it hard to sleep when I wasn't around Abigail, I relied on her too much. Suddenly everything came to me. I could not live without Abigail. I was simply unable to.

I felt a few tears roll off my cheeks as I remembered the last words she said to me, _"I'll be right here."_

Of course she wouldn't know that the Volturi would take her. I immediately winced at the thought. They probably took her with force, it must have been painful, what if they brought Jane with them? My sweet Abigail didn't deserve that. She was probably scared out of her mind right now. I wanted to turn back time, I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with Abby forever, never let her go, I should have been more careful. I should have done my job and protect her.

"Anthony, it's not your fault."

I growled at my dad, "Shut up dad, just shut up. I don't want you to try and convince me of anything. It was my job to protect her, to make sure that nothing would happen to her and I failed in doing that, so I really don't want to hear it."

He sat there stunned for a minute but then just turned his head back to whatever he was looking at before. I had never spoken to my father like that. I sighed, "I'm really sorry dad. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just worried and stressed. I'm not mad at you, just at myself."

He nodded his head, "I understand to some extent. I know that it's a lot to handle. But I'm making a promise to you, we're going to get her back." He sighed, "You're my son and I love you. And Abigail makes you happy, I've grown to love her like a daughter. It's weird because physically we're all the same age, but I love you both, she's part of our family now. And I would do anything to protect my family."

I smiled a little bit, "That means a lot to me dad. It really does."

"I'm proud of you son, I really am, I've always been proud of you, but now in particular."

I sighed then took the tiny little box out of my pocket. I bought it at the mall once I came back from hunting. I took it out and played with it in my hands, I saw my dad looking at it empathetically. He whispered, "You were going to…"

I nodded my head and wiped away a few of the tears that were falling on my cheeks, "Yeah, I was going to propose to her."

I opened the velvet box to see the shiny ring. I didn't make it too big. It was a simple diamond ring with a few emeralds mixed in. It was expensive, probably more than mom's ring was worth, and hers was from the late 1800's.

My dad held his hand out, wanting to inspect it. I handed it to him and he spent a few moments looking over it, "You have nice taste. How much was it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was…enough. Do you think Abigail would have liked it?"

"She will _still_ like it. It seems to fit her perfectly. When were you planning on asking her?"

"That night I guess, I wasn't going to do anything too fancy. Something simple yet romantic, take her running maybe. Or just ask her in bed. I wasn't going to put it in her wine glass or anything like that."

"You guys have been drinking? You let Abigail drink? You both are only 18, how did you two get alcohol, do you know how dangerous that could have been?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, I was just talking about Spider-man for a moment, it was just an example. You know when Peter puts the ring in her wine glass…whatever. No we have not been drinking. Don't worry about that."

He handed the ring back to me. I closed it up and put it back in my pocket ever so gently. Then the pilot's voice came from above us, "Please put your seats to your upright position, and get prepared for landing."

We followed the orders and got ready for landing, _I'm coming Abigail. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Sorry that I haven't been responding to them lately, I've just not had much time. **

**For those of you who have read, _How I Live Now_ by Meg Rosoff, I wrote a fanfiction for that, so check it out! If you haven't read it yet, READ IT! **

**I hope this chapter clears a few things up. **

**Thanks for all of your patience! **

CHAPTER 25

Abigail's Point of View

So the Volturi took me to their place in Italy. I didn't try to stop them, I didn't make it hard for them. I figured they were stronger than me and I didn't want to be harmed by it. We ran the entire way there with this weird guy carrying me. I guess I should have been more scared than I was.

They weren't cruel to me, they fed me and everything. They just didn't really tell me anything. I talked to a girl, Amanda, who is still a human. She said they weren't going to kill me. They were still thinking about what was going to happen.

I really wished that I left some sort of hint for Anthony, I mean Alice probably already saw all of this, but Anthony is probably worried sick. I know that he's going to spend forever blaming himself. But as long as the next time I saw him proved that nothing was wrong, everything would be fine.

It was a little scary how calm I was about the whole thing. I missed Anthony, but that was a given. I was worried how he was taking all of this. I _knew _they weren't going to kill me. They knew that Carlisle would be upset and all. I mean, the family has connections.

I heard they were planning on changing me. I wouldn't complain. I mean, it was going to happen anyways. I just would have rather done a few things as a human first. Most of them involved Anthony, all of them involved Anthony actually. I guess it wasn't so much what I wanted to do as much as that I wanted him to be there.

Bella already told me that when I did get changed Anthony couldn't be anywhere near me when I woke up. The bloodlust would be too uncontrollable. She said that I would be able to see him after a week or two. This was after I spent a good amount of time hunting and everything. We didn't want to take any chances, I didn't want to hurt Anthony at all, I would never forgive myself for that.

I knew the bloodlust would be hard at first, but Bella was relatively young, and she had absolutely no problem around Anthony. She said that it wasn't even that hard at first. She explained what the burning in the back of my throat would feel like and how I had to try to ignore it. I probably wouldn't be able to hunt around Anthony for the first few years, just incase I attack him instead of some poor animal. But I didn't mind that so much.

I hadn't really spent that much time with Edward, but he was always kind to me. I saw a lot of similarities between him and Anthony. They both could be extremely shy when they wanted to be. I loved how strong Edward and Bella's relationship was even though they had been together for 20 years. I know that Anthony and I will be like that, perhaps even stronger. Anthony is my life, he always will be. So that's why I have to stay strong for him and not freak out in this giant mansion the Volturi call home.

Amanda was actually really nice. She would eat with me in my room sometimes. She made this situation all the more tolerable. Sure I had only been here for approximately two days, but it was still an awkward situation. The one who scared me the most was Jane, I heard of her power and I prayed that she wouldn't use it on me. I wasn't going to give them a rough time, hopefully I would make it back to Anthony completely unharmed.

I was scared of Jane. I overheard a discussion that her and Aro had once,

"_Why can't I just use my power on her a little bit? I think that she's already pregnant."_

"_She's not pregnant, you can tell." Aro also scared me, but just not as much. He didn't intend harm._

_Jane continued, "That entire family is trouble for us, and you know it! They have a child then their offspring has a child and so on and so on. We are not going to allow that! And why is that girl not scared? She hasn't tried to escape yet. We have to do something!"_

"_Using your power will not help this situation at all. It's better that she has not yet tried to escape. I'm sure that she's not afraid because she's been around others of our kind. She doesn't know that we're not like the Cullens."_

_Um, yeah I do. _

"_So what? We need to scare the girl a little bit. I'm telling you she's already pregnant."_

_I sighed, "She's not pregnant. We took her away so she wouldn't get pregnant. We're going to wait for the Cullens to come than we are going to talk rationally about this. I do not want to get on their bad side. Carlisle is a good friend of mine and I am not messing it up because you do something careless. Do not go near her."_

They had this conversation the first day I arrived here. They had it outside my room, so of course I was able to hear them. I don't know what was Jane's problem, but I would try extra hard to be nice to her. I figured that her power was to put me in some sort of pain, I don't think that would be very pleasant.

I was sitting in the room they gave me when Amanda opened the door. I thought that she was just here to talk to me like we've been doing the past two days but she surprised me, "You're family is here."

I expected them to come sooner or later, I kind of figured later, Alice must have had some sort of plan. But maybe coming in such a short amount of time was the plan. Amanda walked me downstairs. The strange man that took me, Aro I think his name was and Jane were there. Standing across from them were the Cullens, all except for Bella, Edward, and Anthony.

Immediately I started to worry. Had something happened? Were they harmed? Were they misinformed of some events? Did Anthony go crazy and did something stupid, which I knew that he was completely capable of doing? I looked back and forth between everyone to see if maybe he would just pop out somewhere, but of course that didn't happen. Carlisle was the only one wearing a smile on his face.

"We just want to take the girl back. No harm intended."

Aro crossed his arms over his chest, "You're clan is growing much too rapidly. I assume that you are going to change her sooner or later is that correct?"

Carlisle nodded his head, "Yes, of course. We know your rules."

"That will give you a clan of 10. I assume that you would want her to have children, which would force this clan to grow even further."

Carlisle shook his head, "No, we're not growing anymore. This is it."

_Where was Anthony?_

"You already have werewolves and various other clans. We cannot let you grow anymore."

Carlisle nodded his head, "Yes, we understand that. This girl means you all no harm. She is not going to have any children."

The man named Aro turned to me, "Is this true?"

I nodded my head, "No children."

Jane then said, "She's lying."

I shook my head, remembering her power and remembering to be extra nice to her, "No, I swear I'm not."

"You're lying." She turned back to Aro, "Can't you tell? They are all lying to us."

I felt a huge bolt of pain seep through my body. I couldn't help but collapse to the floor and let out a scream. I didn't know what was happening. But suddenly the pain increased. I heard mumbling going around me, but I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. I felt some cool hands touch my arms but my eyes were shut and I couldn't make out who it was.

I let out another scream, the pain was too intolerable. It wouldn't go away. I didn't know if Jane was doing this, or if it was something else. Had someone bit me? Was that it? I didn't feel venom or anything. I couldn't feel any blood anywhere. I let out yet another scream, _please make it stop. _

It felt like eternity, the way I was curled up into that ball, screaming my lungs out. I heard Jane's laughter somewhere in the distance. Did she really get so much amusement out of my torture? I had done nothing to her. And I would do nothing to her, why was she doing this?

The pain toned down a little bit, enough for me to make out Jane's words, "Do you see what will happen if you lie?"

"I'm not lying!"

To my surprise I heard Rosalie call out, "Stop it Jane! She has done nothing to you."

But with this Jane only increased the pain even more. I knew that nothing was actually happening to me, it was just her playing with my mind, but it still hurt, a lot. And I didn't know what to do to stop it. I screamed again. I was sure that I would lose my voice by the end of this all, if there was even an end in sight.

The pain increased as I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I couldn't make out any words, but slowly the pain stopped. I stayed curled up in a little ball as I felt the two arms lift me up and cradle me to their chest. I knew from the heartbeat exactly who was my savior.

**I'm sorry guys, I lied. It's actually 27 chapters and an epilogue. Sorry, I said 28 before. But the next chapter is going to be really intense. And I love the chapter after that one! So just hold on in there!**

**And sorry that this chapter is kind of on the short side. I really am. **


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is intense. Sorry I didn't update Sunday. It was The Office after the Super Bowl. So...I'm surprised that I even updated tonight! Heroes is on :D. Enjoy! **

**I also had a stupid character analysis to do, whoever said life was an actress was all life and games, obviously never had to search through 90 pages worth of sub-text. **

**INTENSE CHAPTER! BUT I LOVE IT. HOPE YOU WILL TOO. **

CHAPTER 26

ANTHONY'S POINT OF VIEW

I swear, if I ever get the chance I am going to kill Jane. Kill her with my own two hands. I won't even need to use my teeth. She doesn't deserve to live, she's a terrible creature. I would have attacked her right there and then if it wasn't for my sweet, sweet Abigail curled up in a ball on the floor. Why would Jane ever do such a thing?

I turned to my mother, "Mom, stop her. STOP HER."

Jane was only laughing at the pain that my poor, sweet Abigail was going through. She was causing this. I ran as fast as I could once I heard Abigail's screams. At first I thought that they had changed her, but as I got closer I heard her heartbeat. I knew that Jane couldn't kill Abigail, but I knew that the pain was scarring.

I picked her up in my arms, cradling her, trying to make the pain stop. Within seconds Abigail stopped screaming and Jane attacked my mother. Jane knew that she couldn't harm anyone under my mother's power. But that didn't mean that she still wasn't a good fighter.

I quickly turned to look at the fight that was going on behind me. My father pulled Jane off of my mother and Aro tore them apart. He was able to hold Jane back and Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, grandpa, and grandma had to hold my mother and father back.

Jane started kicking and screaming, "Let go of me!"

My attention turned back to my Abigail, who was now shaking in my arms. Her head was buried in my chest, I felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this. I should never have left her alone. How stupid could I be? I was supposed to be protecting her, saving her from all of this. We were supposed to handle this situation with the Volturi in a calm matter.

Now everyone was fighting, a few more members of the Volturi came downstairs to see what all of the commotion was. I kissed Abigail gently on the head, "I am so sorry. We're going to get you out of here okay?"

She was still shaking slightly, but she wasn't sobbing as hard as she was before. I felt her wrap her tiny arms tighter around my neck. I stood up slowly and held her even tighter in my arms. I rocked her gently back and forth, trying to calm her down a little. I looked over her head to see that Jane was glaring daggers at me. I held Abigail closer to my chest, she was not going anywhere near her anytime again.

My father struggled to get out of the clutches of Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle. "Don't even think about it." he growled at her.

One of the other members of the Volturi struggled to hold Jane down along with Aro. I didn't know this new girl's name, but she seemed strong. Jane took turns between glaring at me and glaring at my mother. She knew that she couldn't hurt me no matter what, but she surely could hurt Abigail. If it weren't for Abigail in my arms I would have attacked her myself, and I don't think that anyone would have been able to stop me.

I looked back to Abigail in my arms, I realized that my grip on her was too taut, she would probably get a bruise from this. And she already had to go through the other kind of pain. "Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough. Oh god, I should never have left you. I should have left you with Jacob while I was gone. I should have come back sooner."

She finally lifted her head up from my chest and looked into my green eyes, "It's not your fault." Her voice was shaky and her eyes were red, but she still looked just as beautiful, "I-I'm fine. I mean, yeah. I'm okay now, I guess just a little shaky. It's not your fault."

"I love you. Abigail." I would never forgive myself.

She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the lips. I replied hungrily, putting as much passion as I could into the kiss. I planted kisses all over her face. Her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead, her temples, her dimples. Everywhere. I went back to her lips. She wrapped her arms even tighter around me, pulling herself to me. She was still shaking a little bit, but she seemed okay. My Abigail was going to be okay!

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, why was I crying so much lately? Oh right, love, "I love you so much Abby, I am never leaving you alone again. I promise…"

I felt Abigail fall from my arms and a little cracking noise happen below me. I heard Abigail cry out in pain as she slowly left my vision. I couldn't see where the source was from, I was tackled to the ground. I saw Jane's face growling above mine. She scratched at my chest, I screamed out in pain. I rolled over, trying to get her off of me. I felt another rip in my right leg. I looked around, I couldn't find Abigail anywhere.

And then it all got a little hazy. I heard my father growl somewhere close by. Then I saw my mother run all the way over to me. She threw Jane off of me. She cradled me into her chest, "My baby, my poor baby."

I looked down. My jeans were ripped, stained with blood. I remember Jane scratching me with her nails. Then I looked down at my shirt, it was also ripped, in two places. It was also blood stained. It stung, not venom stung, but it stung enough. My mother was shaking above me, I knew that if she were human, she would be crying. She put her hand to my scars and kept mumbling, 'my poor baby. Everything's going to be alright. I'll make it all better, my poor baby'.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, grandpa, and grandma, all ran to me. I heard a few screams close by. One was Jane's, that was for sure. I looked around at my family. They were all paying close attention to my wounds. They didn't even hurt that badly. Sure they stung a bit, but I knew they weren't too deep, and they would heal soon. I heard vaguely Carlisle saying something about pressure, something like that.

But then I heard another scream in the background. It was Abigail's. My eyes immediately widened, "What the hell are you doing around me? Get Abigail out of here."

I tried to get up, I had to save her, I just had to. But my mother put her arms on my shoulders, "You're hurt Anthony." She turned to Carlisle, "What do I do?"

Carlisle said, "Bella, you need to be calm…"

"WHAT DO I DO?"

Jasper then spoke up, "Bella, please…"

She snapped at him, "I am trying to concentrate here. Now tell me, what I can do to save my son." I heard another scream from Abigail.

I looked at my mom in shock, the pain was numbing, I didn't care. "Mom, Abigail."

She ignored me, "What do I do?"

Another scream, it was Rosalie's. I looked back at the six people surrounding me, my father and Rosalie weren't huddled around me. I sniffed the air, I smelled my blood. But I already knew that I was bleeding. But I smelled something sweet, and beautiful, and heavenly. And I knew that it was Abigail's blood. I couldn't smell how much of it there was, but I knew that there was a good amount.

"Mom, please help Abigail."

She leaned down and kissed my forehead, "It's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay."

I turned my head, which was hard because my mom was cradling my head. She tried to bring my head back to look at her, but I snapped it away angrily. I saw Abigail on the floor. I saw her arm had a huge cut on it, blood was falling out faster and faster. I looked a few feet away, and Aro was telling Jane something. I didn't hear what they were saying, but Abigail's screams were quieting down. She obviously wasn't able to use her power anymore.

I saw my father take his shirt off and rip it to pieces. He then wrapped it around Abigail's arm. I saw Rosalie speaking to Abigail. I saw my angel nod her head, she was still conscious. Thank god. And I saw her lips move, she was talking. Oh, she was okay. I looked at her leg, there was another cut. She had just as many cuts at me, she was just as conscious as I was, yet there were two people around her and six around me. She was fully human, I was half vampire. I would heal a lot faster than she would, and I was immune to Jane's powers.

I looked down, fabric was covering my wounds. I had probably stopped bleeding by now. My mother took my hand and tried to put it on her cheek. I pulled away and gave her a harsh glare. She looked at me confused, "Anthony…"

I got up, pushing everyone away from me. I ignored the pain that shot through my leg and somehow made my way over to Abigail. Rosalie cleared the way for me. I lay down on the floor next to Abigail. I saw tears were staining her cheeks, they were also staining mine. I tried to speak but I found myself unable to, so I reached out and put my hand to her cheek.

_Are you okay?_

She nodded her head slightly. Then she gave me a look asking the same thing. I nodded my head slightly as well then leaned in to give her a small kiss on the lips. I couldn't help what happened next. My mind when blank. I felt myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Then I felt Abigail's good arm wrap around me and bring me to her chest where I rested my head, where I slowly drifted off.

**Don't hate Bella. She had her reasons. Reviews would be amazing! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow guys, I can't believe how horrible I've been. I haven't been responding to any reviews. For both of my stories. I haven't even reviewed to any stories that I've read. I have seriously been terrible! I am so sorry. I really am. I have many excuses though:**

**- A lot of homework and projects **

**- Scene study**

**- Internet down this weekend and slow the rest of it**

**- Slept over at friends house, then got sick**

**- Editing**

**- Wrote another story in ****How I Live Now ****section. You should read the book so you can read the story! And write some of your own, it's lacking writers!!!**

**So yeah, you all probably don't really care at all about this authors note, but it's basically a really long apology. **

**And I am sorry to say the next chapter will be the next one. I love this story, it is one of my favorites and it's my longest by far. But make sure to keep me on author alerts because I'm working on other stories, such as **_**My Heart Has Found It's Home. **_**Once I get over my writers block, I will update that.**

**So enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. **

CHAPTER 27

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar habitat, I knew that for sure. I was in a big bed with a few sheets wrapped around me. The sun was just coming up, so the room was kind of light. My mother was kneeling at the bed with two hands wrapped around one of mine. I almost growled but didn't when I turned my head and saw my beautiful Abigail sleeping soundly beside me.

I looked at Abigail's arm. It was wrapped tightly around with bandages. I looked down until I found her leg. It too was wrapped in bandages. I let my eyes wander to the rest of her body, she seemed unharmed.

I took the time to look at my wounds. They were bandaged, but I'm sure they were already healed under them. I could heal quite easily. It was odd that I got scratched, and that Jane was actually able to cut the skin. I had skin only a little weaker than a vampire's. I guess Jane was upset enough.

So Abigail and I would be okay. I didn't know exactly what happened, or why any of this happened, but Abigail was okay. I pulled my hand away from my mother and wrapped my arms around Abigail. She sighed, obviously content and cuddled to my side. I could feel my mother's gaze on me, I ignored it.

She put her hand on my arm but I flinched away, "Anthony…"

I kissed Abigail gently on the cheek, "I don't want to hear it."

"She could have killed you." I moved some hair out of Abigail's face. She had the most beautiful cheekbones.

"I don't really care. I told you to go to Abigail, you didn't listen."

"And look at her, she's fine."

I turned to look at her, "Yeah, with absolutely no help from you. You didn't even try to help her mom. I'm half vampire, I would have been fine and you know that. Rosalie and dad tried to save her, but nobody else. Why wouldn't you mom? She could have died. Jane was ready to kill her."

She motioned her hand towards her, "She's fine!"

I shook my head, "Why didn't you help her? I told you to. Grandpa could have taken care of me. I asked you to help her. Someone besides them. Why didn't you? I asked you mom. I asked you." I felt the tears slowly fall from my eyes. I wiped them away before they fell into Abigail's soft hair, "Why didn't you just listen to me? She could be completely okay right now if you just helped her not me."

"And where would you be?"

"In the same place. I had five others to help me. You could have at least asked one of them to help her. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because you're my son Anthony!"

"And one day she will be your daughter."

Her eyes widened at that, "Anthony please, I love you. I would do anything to protect you, anything. I would give my life to save you, please understand that. It's my motherly instinct to protect _you."_

"I love her mom, I can't live without her. I know that you love me, I know that you want to protect me. But I asked you mom, I asked you to help her. You could have at least sent someone else to help her. It's my job as her lover, boyfriend, soul mate, best friend, future, to protect her. I would give anything for her. Why couldn't you just protect my heart? Why didn't you just listen to me?"

She shook her head, "I love Abigail, I do. But I don't regret helping you and not her. I couldn't help it, you're my son Anthony. My son, I gave birth to you, and I wasn't going to lose you."

"So you would have rather lost her?"

"No, of course not. I love Abigail. And I would hate to see anything harm her. But you two were in the same amount of trouble, I had to go over to you Anthony. I know that you might not understand, but I just had to."

I was about to say something when my dad walked into the room. I could tell that mom was telling him something without me hearing. I turned to my dad, I was about to thank him for actually caring for Abigail but he spoke first, "Son, please try and listen to your mother."

"What?"

He continued, "I know that you worry about Abigail. But I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I did not go back on my word and your mother knew that I wouldn't. She knew that I would do anything I could to protect Abigail. Don't blame your mother for this. I'm sorry that she has a few scratches, but she will be okay. Your mother was trying to protect you. Please don't blame her for not listening to you."

I turned back to my mother. The look in her eyes could only be described as sorrow. I knew that she loved me, and she was only trying to protect me. But she also understood that Abigail was important to me, and I couldn't live without her. I sighed, I didn't want to make my mom upset or sad.

"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have yelled at you. But Abigail is important to me, and I need to protect her." I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you mom, I will always love you. You won't lose me, I promise, you won't lose me."

She smiled sadly at me, "I love you Anthony, thank you."

I smiled back at her, "Um, now that we've gotten that all cleared up, can you tell me exactly where we are?"

"Oh, we're still with the Volturi. Aro apologized. He said that they would be sure that Jane would never act out like that again or there would be major consequences for her. Aro insisted that we stayed here until you two were okay to get on a plane and go back home. Luckily nothing was broken, and the cuts were pretty clean, so there was no need to go to a hospital."

I nodded my head, I fought the urge to get out of bed and claw Jane's eyes out. I almost forgot completely about Rosalie, "Wait, why did Rosalie help out Abigail?"

My father turned to my mother and sighed, "Do you want the truth or what will make you happy?"

"Truth."

"Well, Rosalie talked to Abigail about the whole children thing. She tried to push Abigail into having a child with you." My eyes widened, _she wouldn't._ My dad nodded his head, "Yeah, she would. So when she heard Jane telling Abigail she was lying about the whole baby situation, she thought that Abigail really was lying and she was pregnant, or going to get pregnant at least. But she also did feel guilty. Because Rosalie knew that Abigail would be in trouble if she did get pregnant."

I laughed a bit, typical Rosalie, "What was the side that made my happy?"

"Just that she loved you so much that she wanted to protect Abigail."

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't have believed you anyways."

"Figured."

I felt Abigail move closer to me on the bed. My dad wrapped his arms around my mom and whispered, "Let's leave them alone for a little while."

They were about to walk out of the room completely when my dad turned around, "By the way, Abigail's awake. She has been for quite some time. You two have a lot to talk about."

I looked down at her, she was smirking under the covers. _Always the sneaky one._ "So how much did you hear?"

"I just remember hearing something about having beautiful cheekbones." I felt a slight blush crawl up to my cheeks. I forgot that when I touched her face she could hear me, it must have woken her up.

"Well you do have beautiful cheekbones."

"Thanks. Please don't be too mad at your mother. She loves you, I don't want to pull you two apart."

I shook my head, "It's okay. You're okay right? Are you in pain? Because if you are just tell me."

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'm okay. Happier that you're in my arms. I am never leaving you alone again. Next time I go hunting, you will be left with my father."

She gave me a curious look, "Normally I'm left with Bell…"

"We're not talking about it anymore."

She rolled her eyes and kissed me gently on the lips, "I love you Anthony."

"I love you too Abigail."

She looked down and started playing with the buttons of my shirt, "Can I ask you something?"

"Abby, honey. You can ask me anything."

She took a deep breath, "What did you mean by, 'one day she will be your daughter'?"

I looked into her brown eyes as she looked into my green ones, "Well I mean…when. I um, when. Um it's you know mother in law and all…"

She laughed a little then kissed me on the lips so I would shut up. How was I going to explain it to her?

"I meant, did you mean what you said?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Every last word."

"Then why don't we?"

"Would…would you be ready for that?"

She nodded her head then whispered, "Yeah, I would be."

I sighed, well I guess I wouldn't exactly be romantic. I reached down into my jean pocket to get the ring out, but it wasn't there. Quickly I reached into the other pocket. It wasn't there. I looked down, these were new jeans, who changed me? I sprang out of bed and looked around for my old jeans. They were nowhere in sight.

I looked back at Abigail who was staring me with a strange expression on her face, "Um, Anthony…"

"Where are my old jeans?"

"Um, probably ripped up. I heard they were covered in blood. I guess someone threw them out. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. No, yeah. I'm oh." I lost the ring. I lost the ring, I lost the ring, I lost the ring. How was I supposed to propose…with no ring?

A moment later I saw my dad pop his head through the door, "Sorry, I forgot to give this back to you."

I sighed in relief as he threw the velvet box towards me. He threw it too fast for Abigail to see what it was. I turned back to Abigail and kissed her lips passionately. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I just supposed to lie here and pretend that I know exactly what's happening."

I smiled, "Um, I just had this in my other jeans." I held up the box. Abigail eyed it curiously.

I didn't really know how I was going to go about doing this but, I knew that I had to do something now. So I got on one knee and opened the box. I saw Abigail's eyes light up. I took a deep breath, "Um hi."

She smiled, "Hi."

I scratched my head, "Um, I know that this isn't really romantic at all. But we were on the subject. And to be quite honest, it was getting a little bulky in my pocket. So I figured that I would just ask you now. Really, sorry that it's so unromantic. But um, will you marry me?"

I saw Abigail reach out to touch the ring, "Can I touch it?"

I looked at her curiously, "Um, is that a no?"

She seemed to jump back from some sort of shock, "What oh no!"

"No?" My heart literally sank at the word.

"I mean yes."

"Yes?" She said yes? Wait, yes to what? Yes that it's a no?

"No, wait. Gr. Yes I will marry you. But seriously can I touch it?"

I rolled my eyes and took the ring out of the velvet case. Then I put it on her finger, "Abigail, it's _your _ring. You don't need to ask."

"Seriously? It's mine?"

I sighed, "Yes, of course! Now can I please kiss my fiancé?"

She nodded her head then wrapped her arms around my neck and tackled me to the ground. She kissed all around my face then finally made it to my lips. I attacked hers back with just as much passion that I could come up with. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rolled us over so that I was hovering on top of her. I kissed her once more on the lips and pulled away.

She smiled while playing with the hairs on the back of my neck and whispered, "I kind of like the sound of that…fiancé."

"Mmm" I leaned down to kiss her one more time, "Abigail Masen-Cullen."

She smiled even wider, "Mrs. Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I like the sound of that."

I leaned down to capture Abigail's lips in mine. I heard somewhere Emmett yell, "Get a room!"

"We are in a room, get out!"

I leaned down and captured Abigail's lips once again with mine. She pulled away all too soon causing me to pout.

"Um, as much as I would love to continue this, I can't feel my leg."

I looked down, my weight was probably crushing her, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry!"

She laughed, "It's okay. But seriously, can't feel my leg."

I picked her up and placed her gently on the bed, than I kissed her on the lips, "Better?"

She nodded her head, "Much."

I kissed her jaw until I got to her ear, "Future Abigail Masen-Cullen."

**The next chapter is the last one, I am sorry to say. But I do hope that I keep you all as readers of my other stories. Apparently a lot of people like my story, **_**Getting Sick**_**. So, I will be editing it soon. **

**The next chapter will be the last one, but I will have a chapter after that of a long thank you. I would love to hear what everyone has to say. If anyone has something they have been DYING to see in this story, just tell me and I will hopefully add it before posting the last chapter.**

**Yeah, reviews are amazing, almost as great as that proposal ;). **

**- Morine **


	28. Chapter 28

**Aw guys! It's the last chapter! I am going to miss this story so much. I absolutely LOVE this chapter. I hope that you all will too. I'm just going to let you all read this story and I'll have a really long AN at the end. **

CHAPTER 28 (Also known as Epilogue)

ABIGAIL'S POINT OF VIEW

"Can you please hold still Abigail? I just have one more pin to put in and you're done."

I tried to stay as still as I possibly could, "Sorry Alice. I'm just a little nervous. I've never been in a dress like this before."

I felt a few more tugs at my hair and then Alice let go and stepped back, "You look beautiful!"

I turned around to look in the mirror. Alice always had a way of doing a nice job. My hair was done up, but it looked nice. My make-up was simple, you could hardly tell it was there, but it brought out some features. I looked down at my feet. The heels weren't so bad, they were easy to walk in, and they weren't too high.

Alice and Courtney picked out all the dresses. I wanted to help a little, but I didn't really have that much time. I had to go back to school in order to get a high school degree. Nobody asked questions. Vanessa and Katie asked a few questions, but we weren't really that close as friends anyways. They were both going to college in California. I told them that I just had to get over my aunt's death for a little while and Anthony came with me.

They both noticed the engagement ring but didn't say anything about it. I was able to catch up on all the of the work with help from Anthony. The teachers didn't really mind it. We made it to graduation with little to no challenges.

Anthony wants to take me traveling for a few months. We decided not to go to college. We would wait a few years until after I was changed. We would travel a little bit then I would get changed. Edward said that he would be the one to change me. Rosalie has still been trying to get me to have a child. Once she even took away all means of 'protection' that we had.

She has been nice to me though. I can tell that she still feels a little guilty about that whole Volturi matter. She felt that part of it was her fault. I honestly didn't see what the big deal was. Yeah, it was kind of painful, but both Anthony and I were fine. I had a scar on my arm and leg, but besides that it was fine. Anthony doesn't have any scars from it, but he told me once I'm changed the scars would go away for the most part.

I've already braced myself for the pain. I knew that the change would only be three days. But the bloodlust would be hard too. Edward explained to be about singers. It would make sense if Anthony was my singer, or one of mine at least. But Edward did it. And in a way so did Bella. Sure it would be hard, but we could get through it, we would just have to be careful.

I leaned down to straighten out my dress a little bit. I saw Alice kind of glare at me as she was helping out Bella, but I tried to ignore it. I saw Rosalie walk up to me, "Hey."

"Hey Rosalie."

"I know that I've said this a few times. But I am sorry for what happened with the Volturi. It was unfair of that to happen. But they are okay with you having children now! It's their way of apologizing. You and Anthony can start a family."

Sigh, this again? "Rosalie, I understand what you are saying. I know that you would love it to have another baby in the house. But Anthony and I just don't want to have children. It's just not what we want. I am sorry Rosalie, truly I am. If we wanted it we would, I promise you we would. But Anthony is really set against it. Even if I did want a child, which I don't, I don't think Anthony would even allow it." I paused, trying to make her understand, "We just don't want children. Please don't hate me for this."

She looked down, "I don't hate you. You've made Anthony so happy, he's like my own son, I just want what's best for him. I just, I wish I had the chance, you know?"

I nodded my head, "I know."

Bella walked towards us, "We have a wedding right now! Only happy conversations. We are ready to go! Come on guys!"

We all headed towards the area outside the room. I knew the husband to be was already there. Everyone was going to be walking down the isle with their significant others. Once we all got ready I heard the music playing. Rosalie and Alice went to their seats, they did not have to walk down the isle like everyone else.

Everyone got paired up, everyone except for me. I looked around curiously. First the members of Jacob's pack went down the isle. Then Edward and Bella. I was supposed to go down next but my partner seemed to decide it was the perfect moment to disappear. Just as I was about to go out on the isle alone I felt someone put their arm up and put mine over theirs, guiding me down the isle.

I looked up to him and he smirked at me, "You really thought that I would miss this?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're kind of late."

We took a few more steps. Everyone was focused on the two people behind us so they didn't really see our silent conversation. "I know, I know. Jacob kind of needed a prep talk. You have no idea how nervous he was."

"Well duh. Cold feet?"

"Nah, just flipping out. I don't think he would actually get cold feet."

I nodded my head, "Well, that's good."

He looked back quickly, "The bride looks beautiful."

"I know, I love her dress."

He smiled, "You look more beautiful. I don't think I can even compare you two."

I nudged him a little bit and faced forward, "Jacob doesn't look too nervous anymore."

We were just a few steps closer to the groom. "Well that's because of the amazing prep talk I gave him."

I rolled my eyes as we parted ways. I stood next to Bella. She smiled kindly at me. We watched as Courtney made her way up to Jacob. She kissed her father on the cheek as I saw a small tear run down his face. My heart dropped at the sight as well as my eyes, Anthony noticed.

Everything kind of blurred up until, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Jacob bent down to kiss Courtney on the lips. Everyone clapped as they ran down the isle together. Anthony wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed them. The wedding ceremony was next, this day was far from over.

ANTHONY'S POINT OF VIEW

We drove off to the party. Alice said that our place would be perfect, so much has happened there. It was be the ideal place to have the party at our giant house. Abigail was shifting around in her seat, her dress looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Is that dress really bothering you?"

"No, it's okay. It's just so poofy!"

I laughed at her lack of correct vocabulary. "It looks pretty on you." It was a nice shade of pink, it looked great on her skin.

"Thanks, Alice chose it."

I nodded my head as I pulled up to the familiar driveway. We both got out of the car. I had to help Abigail get out, she was having a little trouble. I didn't want her to rip the dress. Alice would probably kill me for that. As she was getting out I realized that she was once again wearing heels again. They didn't look as painful though. And Abigail looked fine.

We got inside to find that the party was already started. Jacob and Courtney were sitting at a table with Jacob's dad and Courtney's. Jacob said that he wanted Abigail and I to sit with them as well. We've been talking a lot more lately. He was kind of nervous about the wedding today. It wasn't so much that he was worried about getting married, he just didn't want to have Courtney bounded to him through marriage if he did meet his imprint.

I knew that Courtney and Abigail were also getting along well together. They went to lunch a few times. And they got along really well during our double date. I mean, Jacob chose me to be his best man, that had to count for something.

We walked over to the table. Abigail gave Courtney a hug. They started having a conversation about, well I don't even know. I walked over to Jacob, "Congratulations!"

He smiled, "Thanks, you're next you know."

I shrugged my shoulders. Abigail and I wanted to let Courtney and Jacob get married first. They pushed it off because of us, we decided that we could wait. We were going to get married and then do some traveling for a few months. Just Abby and I. I know that we've had a lot of time just the two of us, but it's going to be different after the change. I want as much time with human Abigail as possible.

I was still a little upset at my mom. I didn't show it, the look on her face broke my heart. But I couldn't just let it go so easily. Abigail could have died, and I just couldn't handle that. I don't think that she exactly understood.

I can't live without her.

Before I knew it, it was time for the dance of the bride and groom. They both looked so happy together. I thought, maybe Jacob had made a mistake. A mistake that has such an impact on his life. I thought that maybe he _did _imprint on Courtney. Maybe he thought he didn't, but he was just confused. But who was I to know so much about imprinting?

Abigail leaned her head on my shoulder as we all watched them dance. I took my eyes off of the couple dancing on the floor to look at Abigail. Jacob was right, soon it would be us. I couldn't wait until we were married. I couldn't wait until we were bound together. I would spend forever with her, forever.

"Abigail, why did you look so sad at the beginning of the ceremony?"

She looked down and started playing with her thumbs. "I just…I don't know. I always wondered what it would be like to have my father walk me down the isle. I don't remember him much."

I leaned down to kiss her forehead, "We don't have to have a proper wedding if you don't want it. We can always just sign some papers, or elope or something."

She shook her head, "No it's okay. It just made me think about it."

I nodded my head, there really was nothing else to say. I knew that if I kept talking I would say something stupid that would end up in tears. There were a few more fast paced songs. We danced to a song and sat back down. We talked a bit to the rest of _our _family as well.

Then came the moment that I was regretting. I heard the announcer say, "It's now time for the father-daughter dance." I looked back at Abigail. I could tell that she was trying to not think about it. She wrinkled her nose a little and played with my hands. She always did exactly this when she was trying to distract herself. I thought about asking her if she wanted to get some air, but I didn't want to draw any more attention to it. A few moments later and other father-daughter pairs made it to the dance stage.

I heard someone clear their voice above us causing us to both look up. My eyes widened as I saw my father smiling gently at Abigail. He held his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

She looked back at me and I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then she got up and took his hand. I saw them make their way over to the dance floor. I seriously love my father. He said something and Abigail smiled. She was having a good time. She wasn't even upset over it. They turned so that Abigail's back was to me and my dad was facing me.

I mouthed a 'thank you' to him and he smiled back at me. I looked over to see my mom dancing with her father. Rosalie and Alice were both dancing with grandpa. It was actually kind of a funny sight. But my eyes slowly went back to Abigail.

Before I knew it the song was over and Abigail and I were outside looking at the bright moon. Abigail was perched on my lap and my arms were wrapped around her waist. I moved the hair out of her face and kissed her jaw line.

She smiled at me, "You know that your dad didn't really have to do that."

"He looks at you like a daughter. You'll be his daughter-in-law soon enough."

She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled, "And I can't wait."

She leaned down and kissed me on the lips, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her back, with more passion this time, "I love you too."

"Forever."

I nodded my head. She cuddled into my chest and I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. I sighed in content and whispered, "Forever."

_**______________________________________________THE END________________________________________________**_

**I for one loved Edward in this chapter. I got this idea of Edward asking her to dance after I wrote the first few chapters. I'm happy that my idea came out okay! **

**I know, it's sad, I'm sad, it's over. But this means that I have more time to work on my other story as well as think up another one. Yay right? **

**THANK YOU**

**I was originally going to do another thank you chapter, but I will just include it in this one being that nobody would read it anyways, so here we go:**

**Thank you to ALL of my reviewers. I can't really list all of them, being that there were a vast majority of different reviewers. But I seriously loved all of them! I was happy to say that I was not flamed once for this story! But seriously you guys really helped me keep going with this story. I loved it when you guys laughed at certain parts. **

**I'm sorry for the last few chapters, I was unable to respond to reviews and my updates took a little longer than usual. I have just had a lot of work to do, we started scenes, which is very exciting, but it means a lot of work. **

**Thank you to my friends in the beginning, who read this story and encouraged me to actually post the few chapters, and continue on with it. **

**And of course thank you to all of my readers, even if you didn't at it to alerts, or review. I love you guys too! I really am happy that you kept reading for this entire story. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS, AS WELL AS THOSE WHO AREN'T!**

**SEQUEL **

**I have gotten a few questions for sequels. As for now, no there will not be a sequel. But I did make the end of this story so that if I did want to write a sequel, I could fairly easily. If I do decide to continue on with a sequel, I will let you all know. But for now, the answer to that question is no.**

**FURTHER READING**

**I am currently working on another story in the Twilight category, **_**My Heart Has Found It's Home. **_**Also, a lot of people have liked my story, **_**Getting Sick. **_**I am planning on doing some seriously editing, and serious fluff adding to that story soon. So look out for that! **

**If you're looking for a story about mermaids, check out, **_**The Blood of a Mermaid Running Through My Veins. **_**I know that story hasn't gotten as many readers as I would have liked. **

**I have a few one-shots in the Twilight category, they are short reads, but if you are looking for something short to read, I strongly suggest them. **

**The Twilight Awards is also a great place to find amazing stories and authors. I really do suggest that. **

**If you are looking for other books to read, just look at my favorites section on my profile page. **_**How I Live Now **_**by Meg Rosoff just recently got a section on Fanfiction. It's lacking writers and readers. So please, read the amazing book and write a story as well as reading them! **

**I am very proud to say that this is my longest story yet. A total of 28 chapters within 139 pages on Microsoft Word. I have gotten over 300 reviews, which is absolutely amazing! **

**If you would like, just add me to your author's alert to see if I write anything else. If you are interested that is. **

**I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I would love you know what you all thought of it. **

**And of course, Happy Valentines Day! It's a nice day to end the story isn't it? **

**- Morine**

**P.S.- Longest A/N you've ever seen right? Thanks to those who read the whole thing!**


End file.
